Good Friends, Secret Lovers and Bitter Exes
by Aurora0628
Summary: Tired of chasing after Bruce, Diana seeks Wally's help only to land her in an intergalactic mess where a solution is an eight day gestation period.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, no profit is being made on this and copyright infringement is not intended

Chapter One

Author's Note: I decided to deviate slightly from a serious note to a lighter one to help ease the stress from real life and work – it's time for closing the books for CY 2005, so I am stressed out. Please read and review. Thanks a bunch.

Singles' Night

"How many?"

Green eyes did not bother to lift its gaze from the attention it gave to several digital video disks that were scattered all over the small glass table situated a little off center of the Watchtower lounge to face the masked countenance of a young man.

The large room was almost empty except for three dateless souls on a usually busy Friday night. The young man was sitting on a separate plush chair while two contrasting females were both seated on the very cozy couch. The red head was busy shuffling one digital video disk case after another while the raven haired beauty was mainly a spectator with bright blue eyes looking on but with a mind totally detached and far away, lost in quiet contemplation.

"I haven't really…" A hand reached out to inspect another videodisk case. "…Given it much thought."

"Oh come on!"

"Okay. Two."

"Two?" Wally exclaimed in disbelief. "That's just…two!"

"You asked." Shayera sounded very disinterested. "I answered."

"Me…I want a bunch."

"No one's asking." The Thanagarian was torn between Braveheart and Gladiator.

"Minimum of five…it will be fun." Wally leaned back on the chair with a satisfied expression.

"Fun? More like a riot."

"Gee Shay…you're awfully sarcastic today. Is it the time of the month again?"

It was the only time Shayera looked at him to send a very threatening glare that was short of spelling the words _zip it_ his way.

Flash immediately recognized the signs that his friend was totally pissed that night. At the rate Shayera's temper was escalating, due to unknown reasons, and the way Diana seemed to be far away daydreaming and was very likely to be oblivious to his call for help in the event of Shayera chasing him around the room, he decided to back off and arrange the chip and dips, nachos, canned soft drink that he brought along.

"What about you Princess? How many kids do you plan on having?"

Diana's eyes were fixed on the image of the Roman general who became a slave as displayed on the DVD case. It might have been Russell Crowe's body but the face in her imagination belonged to someone else. Then she thought of a certain teammate wearing the armor, toting a sword and a shield in his very able hands…hands that would feel so wonderful on her skin, lips that would burn right through to her…

"Princess?"

Shayera turned her gaze to the unresponsive Amazon and noticed a certain expression. "Earth to Diana…"

"Oh…" She was short of blinking her eyes a few times as if waking from a dream, a very interesting dream "What is it?"

"He's asking how many children you want to have though heaven knows why he is suddenly interested."

She smiled guiltily at Wally. "Just one."

"One! That's even fewer!" Wally leaned back on the table, assessing that the area was safe again as Shayera's expression sobered to a tolerable level. "Don't you have plans of preserving your legacy?"

"Flash…she's immortal." Shayera was busy reading the synopsis of Basic Instinct at the back of the casing, much to Wally's approval. "Having a lot of immortals like her walk this world would upset the balance."

"They can upset my balance anytime."

She picked up While You Were Sleeping. "Besides…I haven't found the right male to…procreate with." But there is a very interesting prospect. And the idea of…_procreating_ with him made the room a little warmer.

"My…that's putting it too clinical," Shayera joked.

"Like J'onn," Wally added then all three burst into laughter. But he sobered immediately. "Anyway…what type of guy are you interested in?"

"Don't bother, you need not apply." The green eyes were back to the DVDs, so was the cynical tone.

"Hey…is there a workshop in the Watchtower that specializes in the art of enhancing sarcasm? Because I definitely need to enroll."

Finally Shayera felt that she was being too much. "Sorry, Flash. I'm just the tiniest bit off today."

"Tiniest bit?" Wally's eyebrow rose in doubt. "More like _way off_."

"Okay, guilty as charged." The Thanagarian smiled. "Can you fix me an espresso?"

Wally sighed, thankful that the horizon was finally clearing. "Sure. What about you princess?"

"Thanks but---"

"She'd love one too." Another convincing smile. "And try not making it too fast. It makes me dizzy."

"Sure thing." Wally winked before disappearing into a blur.

"Is it true? Espressos make you dizzy?"

"No…" Shayera craned her neck just to make sure Wally was nowhere near the lounge. "I just made that up so I can ask you why you have that look in your face."

"What look?"

There was a suspicious smile playing at the corners of Shayera's lips. "The look that says you are thinking of…him."

"_Him_?" She was trying her best to be evasive.

"Don't be obtuse, Diana." Shayera leaned her elbows on the table in a very sure sign of interest. "Tall and handsome playboy who moonlights as a crime defender in black tights after office hours, someone who is in desperate need of therapy…"

Of course, she was thinking about him. Innocent thoughts and…not so very innocent thoughts that were sparked earlier in the day by close encounters, unavoidable incidents at work, occupational hazards that she so very looked forward to. "So what if I think about him?" One sure way of escaping the interrogation was to bluntly divert the topic. "Don't you still think of a certain male who wears a rather colorful jewelry?"

"Diana…" Shayera was beginning to be frustrated. "Wally will be back in a very short while…so spill!"

She could feel the color creeping up her smooth cheeks and the gleam in her friend's eyes did nothing to help appease the certain nervousness she was feeling. "Well…earlier…there was this incident…"

"What did I miss?"

Wally returned just in time to spoil her confession, much to Shayera's chagrin. "Nothing much. Your timing is impeccable."

The clueless young man sat between the two women. "So what are we watching?"

Shayera sighed in disappointment. "It's a toss up between Mel and Russell."

The look on Wally's face was more discouraged. "Not between Sharon and…Sharon?" Both looked at him suspiciously. "Okay…you both choose, either way it's the same to me, testosterone driven men with the urges to dismember or pummel the enemy to death. How very wholesome."

"I prefer Gladiator…best picture, best actor," Diana suggested.

"Then Gladiator it is," Shayera handed Wally the disk.

Inside, Diana was smiling. She had two hours to imagine Bruce in another costume, or, two hours to imagine him without one.


	2. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, don't sue. Please.

Chapter Two

Girl Talk

Her hand suddenly stilled from rhythmically moving the toothbrush against her teeth, as her face smiled back at her, foam on her lips and all at the thankful remembrance that Shayera, maybe because of the intense battle scenes, a better word for artsy violence, in the movie they just watched, and considering the very confrontational mood her friend was in, forgot all about pestering her for information that she was still very hesitant about divulging.

And many thanks to Wally who gallantly insisted on accompanying her to the safety of her quarters even if there was positively no harm that would come to her along the quiet corridors of the Watchtower, and even if there was there was the distinct possibility that she was the likelier to defend the both of them, Shayera was not able to remember to squeeze her further about the intricate details.

Her chest heaved as she sighed in quiet gratitude that she had friends like them, so very thankful that she was able to rekindle the almost lost relationship with the Thanagarian. And Wally…there was such a sweet young man under that goofy exterior and she sincerely hoped a young woman would begin to notice that soon.

And then her thoughts strayed to Bruce.

Again, for like…the umpteenth time that day.

When it came to him, her worse enemy was herself. Because it was getting a wee bit frustrating how she, a seasoned warrior with a royal upbringing, could be reduced to a love-struck teenager when he was concerned, every single moment he decides to exude the slightest touch of emotion, or reveal a little shadow of the human being under the mask.

And even though his personality had the buoyancy of an anvil, it still attracted her like the idiot moth to the flame.

She definitely preferred the strong and silent, not to mention oftentimes stubborn, brutally honest to the point of being rude, type.

"_Diana_?"

Was that Shayera whispering in her commlink, as if anyone was listening in?

"_Diana?_"

It was Shayera all right. "Yesh?"

"I thought you were already asleep."

She shook her head. "I'm just bwushing my---"

"Good. I'm coming over."

_So much for the early relief._

And less than a minute later, just after she came out from the washroom, the red head excitedly let herself into the quiet quarters, taking the complete liberty of making herself at home by dropping her weight on the bed.

"Thought you can get rid of me that easily did you?" Shayera smirked, propping herself on her left elbow.

"Actually, yes." Her feet felt under the mattress for her fuzzy slippers.

"Well you didn't…so…tell!"

"Tell…what?"

"Why you were smiling all the way from opening credits up to the end." Shayera sat up. "The movie was supposed to move you, not exactly into tears, but definitely not into grinning like you just won a dream date with the man of your dreams." The green eyes suddenly widened at the words that seemed to put two and two together. "Wait a minute…you're going out with Bruce?"

She sat down all the while wondering if her facial expression was that obvious. "It's not really a…date…" She followed Shayera's quick movements as busy hands started scuffling through her closet. "What are you doing?"

"Boring…boring…" The sound of metal hangers sliding against the horizontal poles was a bit jarring. Shayera paused for a while at the sight of the famous blue suit that Diana once wore on an errand by Queen Hippolyta and wondered if her friend knew the criticism she got on the internet with it. "Don't you have anything sexier to wear?"

She looked down at the conservative white pajamas she was wearing and hid a grimace. "You mean, aside from my uniform?" She looked back at her friend who was lost on examining her wardrobe while a small, right foot tapped soundlessly on the carpeted room. "Shayera, really. Don't make such a big fuss…you know…he's too proud to ask for…assistance. Maybe he just needs some…help…" She was rambling, trying to hide her own excitement nonetheless at the prospect of being with him. "So it would be a tad inappropriate to move…heavy equipment or fix worn out lighting atop the cave in a strapless number, wouldn't it?"

"_But its one way to make sure his other equipment still…rises to the occasion_." Shayera mumbled.

"What _other_ equipment?"

"Never mind." Shayera shook her head. It still puzzled her that despite the length of time Diana had spent in Man's world, there were still _certain_ areas where her friend was totally clueless in. "I give up. Wear pants, I'll lend you a shirt."

"I would not fit into your shirt. If I do, it'll be too tight."

Shayera looked at her wickedly. "That's the general idea."

Her response was a wide and slightly embarrassed smile. "Are you suggesting that I seduce him?"

"Suggesting?" Shayera walked over and sat on the other side of the bed. "If I could order you, I would."

"Why do you have such interest in a relationship that is…non existent in the first place?" Her lips pouted slightly.

"Non-existent!" Shayera exclaimed, casting her green eyes heavenward, adding a smack on her forehead with her hand. "Heck…it has been existing for as long as I could remember, only the two of you stubbornly refuse to acknowledge the freakin' fact."

She laughed at her friend's apparent frustration.

"Tell me, Diana…" Shayera began seriously. "In all the years you've known him, how many times has he asked you over? Even just to the bat cave?"

She pretended to consider even if there was the obvious answer. "Never."

"See!" Shayera slapped her thigh. "Maybe this is a start of something…anything."

"The cave is not exactly promising." She visualized the dark and humid surroundings and made a face. "I mean…how romantic could it get when you can smell bat manure all around?"

Shayera laughed. "Well…I can tell you a race that actually finds it rather…_stimulating_."

"Don't bother."

At the taunting sound of her friend's voice, she could not help but entertain the idea that maybe, just maybe, there was this one in a million chance that Shayera was right, that this was Bruce's subtle way of asking her out on a date. After all, he called her the same night the _incident _happened.

And at the remembrance, she had to divert her thoughts, tried to remember her father might be Hades, so the anger could prevent the color from creeping up to her cheeks. But a part of her mind could not block of the lingering moment of how, after being entangled limb to limb as they fell on an unfortunate roof, hidden from sight, he did not let go and instead pulled her close to kiss her, ravage her lips, worship the curves on her body. But after a fleeting moment, the unwanted interference of an explosion a distance away, brought them back to reality.

"Earth calling to the princess…" Shayera called. "You have acquired this habit of going into a trance with this half hidden smile and the tell tale sign of a blush."

"Well…just in case…" She could not feel more awkward and Shayera's all-too-knowing grin only made matters worse. "If…it is a date…just what…"

"Are you supposed to do?" Shayera suddenly felt like the older sister, or for that matter the mother, in a long overdue talk about the birds and the bees. "Well…most dates start out strange, then comfortable…then _too_ comfortable…"

"Meaning?"

Shayera heaved a sigh of frustration. Amazon's were really _bad_ dates. "You usually end up making out."

"Make out?" She remembered how Wally sometimes referred to the act. "Suck face."

"It's official, you are spending way too much time with Wally." The Thanagarian grabbed a bag of chips by the bedside table. "By the way, have you told him?"

She shrugged. "I don't exactly want the whole watchtower to know."

"He'll be disappointed."

"Wally?" A frown appeared on her face.

A piece of potato chip disappeared into a waiting mouth. "You have no idea, do you?

"That?"

There was a very smug grin on Shayera's face. "The boy has a huge crush on you."

Her expression was incredulous. "No…"

"Yes."

"Wally?"

"Uhuh."

A strange moment passed, as she searched her friend's face to be certain it was just a joke. "You're kidding."

"No, I'm not."

"I always thought he…you…"

"It's more of a sister and younger brother thing. I enjoy tormenting him and he cannot do anything about it."

"Are you sure?" As the truth started sinking in, she felt very uncomfortable, unconsciously squirming where she sat as if a hundred ants were marching on her thigh.

"Why do you think he arranges for our Friday nights together?"

"He wants to spend time with friends."

"A straight guy spending Friday nights with two females just to watch movies he has probably seen a gazillion times rather than with his testosterone driven buddies…come on. There has to be an _ulterior_ motive that concerns a female…after all he's a guy." Shayera was happily munching. "Either that… or our Wally is not as straight and _studly_ as we think."

Somehow, that thought was rather strange. "It's easier to believe that he's quite…fond…"

"He has the hots for you." It was as blunt as a spoon could get.

"I'm old enough to be his…grandmother."

Shayera folded the bag of chips, the wrapper making a noisy sound, interrupting her confusion.

"Diana, you look no way near being his mother." Her friend stood up, hesitantly smoothing with her slightly greasy hands the sides of her pink nightgown. "Anyway…don't tell him I told. And don't worry too much about Wally, he'll live. He's used to it by now."

"Shay…you're being a little too hard on him."

"_Concerned_?" The other woman chided. "You should be more concerned of your date. Its getting late, take your beauty rest, not that you need it though."

Being reminded of her schedule made her worry once more. Of all her years in this world, she only went partying out once, and it was with a female friend.

"Shayera…about the…" Her look was almost pleading.

An affectionate hand offered comfort on her shoulder. "You'll be fine. Besides, you can easily tear out his arm if he does anything you don't like."

A nervous giggle finally escaped as a naughty thought snaked its way to her brain. "Or if he doesn't do anything at all."

It was Shayera's turn to laugh. "Just make sure he doesn't make second base on the first date."

"_Second base_?"

Shayera turned just before exiting. "For heaven's sake Diana…" There was another frustrated, yet amused expression that passed the Thanagarian's face. "Use the laptop, surf the net. Do research on…dating and…even _procreating_ terminologies."

Her shoulders shrugged in defeat. "Okay."

With a hushed goodnight, Shayera left the room and as her bare feet padded the cold surface of the floor, as the nightgown swished against her body with her movements, Shayera shook her head as a secret smile played on her lips at thought of the promise the recent turn of events brought.

Because, truthfully, deep inside, even if she was loveless as of the moment, she was thankful that the stubborn man finally came to his senses to acknowledge even the tiniest bit of his feelings because in a year or so, if Bruce still refused to come to admit his inner desires for Diana, she would have to finally use her mace and do some convincing. Because this silent love affair between two people in denial, plus the accompanying undercurrent of sexual tension, was starting to take its toll on some of them. _Mostly when it served to remind her of a past love once._

"Ooops!"

"Sorry!"

Voices uttered different expressions at the same time. And then she felt arms supporting her. And a few moments later, she found two glowing green eyes staring below her chin and she was reminded she was in her flimsy nightgown.

"John." It was said in a steady voice.

But John knew it translated _get your hands away from me and quit staring at my rack_ in Shayera speak.

"Uhm…" His mind could not register a smart reply as he was reminded of how…_good_ she felt against him. "It's late."

_That sounded dumb._

"I came from Diana's."

_That even sounded dumber._

Realizing the awkwardness of the situation as her former boyfriend's face registered a slight hint of amusement, she immediately walked away.

And as he looked at her retreating form, with emphasis on the cute tush, all John could think of was that…she was still hot as hell.

But then his testosterone fuelled brain was suddenly busy wondering whatever she was doing in Diana's room at this hour.

He shook his head as he fought the feeling of warmth spreading through him, as he locked out the lurid thoughts from entering the opening doors of his brain, silently blaming Flash for introducing him to the world of fan fiction, particularly the _slash_ kind.


	3. The Way To A Woman's Heart

I don't own the characters, no profit is being made out of this and copyright infringement is not intended.

Author's Note: This is a re-post due to some changes. Plus, there will be a rating change in the next few chapters due to mature language and content.

Chapter Three

The Way To A Woman's Heart

The mouthwatering aroma of crisply fried bacon mixed with the scent of sautéed garlic and onion greeted his olfactory senses when he stepped into the confines of Alfred's domain.

"What's cooking?"

"The white sauce for the Fettuccine Alfredo as you requested, sir." The distinguished Englishman was not so monochromatically pristine this particular day as a blue checkered apron completed his wardrobe.

"What about the pasta?"

"Last time I checked…" There was a certain lightness, mixed with a sprinkling of excitement in the butler's movements. "…Happily dancing with the seasoned simmering water in the pot."

He fixed the collar of his wrinkle free dark shirt while surveying the island in the middle of the kitchen where the different colors of the vegetables attracted his eyesight. "The salmon?"

"Salted and peppered. I will sear them later so it would be nice and crisp to the bite."

"The vegetables?"

"The salad will be tossed in a very special dressing I have prepared when I start with the salmon."

He sat on a stool by the counter. "Dessert?"

Alfred heaved an audible sigh. If he knew this would be a roll call of the menu for lunch he would have prepared a brochure in advance. "The French vanilla ice cream is on the freezer, the apple pie is baking as we speak. The blueberry cheesecake is on the fridge…" A pause for more emphasis. "And the bottle of very expensive white wine that would go perfect with everything is peacefully cooling in a bucket of ice."

"Good. I want this to be---"

"Perfect?" The butler's brow rose.

"Organized."

Alfred did his best from shaking his head. He turned to the large pot on the stove and disturbed the fettuccine instead. "Master Bruce, for someone who is going to break up a woman, you've certainly outdone yourself today." His thumb and forefinger checked if the pasta was already al dente. "Imagine going through the painstaking ordeal of picking fresh yellow roses from the florist when I know from experience you are not so…fond of flowers."

"I'm not going to break up with her."

"Really?"

He smiled at Alfred's unbelief. "There in no relationship to break in the first place."

"Oh, forgive me…I stand corrected."

"I just want her to know that…our relationship is on a strictly professional level." It was as flat and dry as his sense of humor.

"By inviting her to lunch with obviously her favorite dishes and dessert on the menu?" Alfred, on the other hand, had mastered the art of combining humor and sarcasm. "Not to mention her choice of fragrant blooms?"

"It's for goodwill…" _To make sure she would not throw in a temper tantrum on a full stomach_. "…that, after all, we are…friends."

"Friends? Like Horatio and Calleigh? Or Horatio and Yelina?"

He frowned. "I think you lost me there, Alfred."

"My apologies once more, master Bruce. I keep forgetting you don't watch television." There was a very pleasant aroma of butter and cinnamon when the door of the oven was opened to peek at the pastry baking inside. "Though I think it's kind of tragic how Horatio never got to tell the woman he loved just how much he felt by the season finale. And there would not be a closure on that relationship since the character of Yelina no longer appears on the next season."

"Alfred…"

"For the life of me, I'm blabbering." Alfred tried to sound guilty. "As I was saying…just make sure to keep your hands to yourself once you make that announcement to her."

"What?" He was the one who sounded guilty without even trying.

"Well…it must be tempting to cross the line once in a while, after all her highness is very attractive, not to mention, wonderfully endowed," Alfred described. "It's not going to be easy to imagine that she's just one of your teammates. And not a goddess walking among mortals."

And it was the cue. His thoughts then immediately strayed to the stolen moment when he let his guard down and gave in to temptation as his hands absentmindedly squeezed as if still feeling her warm flesh in them.

"You can say that again."

Alfred noticed the suddenly faraway look. "Just think of her as Master Kent's twin sister. They have similarities anyway, black hair, blue eyes, uniforms."

_If it had not been for the screaming explosion nearby…_

"And just imagine what Master Kent would do to you every time your urges start taking over."

There was a very sly grin on the aged face as his expression remained wistful.

"Better yet, Master Bruce, think of them as _lovers_. That way, you'll be too convinced to stay away."

In his comfortable position from the stool, his back suddenly felt rigid, abruptly sitting straight as if being brutally awakened from a dream. Alfred's words seemed to have stirred up a slow building storm of jealousy from within as a ringing sound invaded his ears.

_Lovers…she and Kent?_

_There was no way in hell it would happen._

"That would be her. Do you want me to get the door, sir?"

He finally stood up. "No…I'll get it myself."

Three seconds later he was still standing where he was. Alfred knew perfectly it was hesitation. And indecision.

"Don't worry Master Bruce, you look dashing. No go and…dump her while I sear the fish."

And as his charge walked out of the room in determined strides, the butler was smiling to himself.


	4. Devil In A Blue Halter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, this is a non-profit undertaking and copyright infringement is not intended.

Author's Note: Am very sorry for the irregular updates. I'm still searching for my muse that somehow disappeared after CN stopped showing the last few episodes. Thank goodness for the reruns!

And of course, blame it on the job that takes up most of my time.

Chapter Four

_Devil in a Blue Halter_

_Hook, line and sinker._

He knew very well that his clever English butler was baiting him but, despite his reasonable, _slash_ calculating, mind he found himself falling into the trap.

And like the big eyed but mindless fish he found himself swimming to the blue eyed, well-endowed and inviting worm.

Because the simplest suggestion that she and Superman were lovers could manage to create an invisible hand that was gripping at his throat tightly that his chest was starting to complain. And as his purposeful strides led him to the front door he was decided on what he was planning on doing.

_This_…whatever _this_ was, between him and her…he should put a period to it, not a coma, not an ellipsis. Because _it_ was impairing his judgment, making him do things he would only do if hell freezes over.

And because there was plenty of ocean still for this fish to protect in his own little way and he did not want to be served on a dinner plate just yet.

But nonetheless, as he ranted in his mind, his right hand unconsciously went up to smooth the hair on the back of his head.

And he took two more seconds than necessary to open the door.

"Good afternoon."

Her blue eyes greeted him with such warmth. It was like looking at the heavens smile.

_Great…she could even make him think of happy thoughts._

_And…how was it just possible that she could look better each passing day?_

"Hello." He smiled in return, allowing her ample space to enter. "Come in." _To my parlor_ s_aid the spider to the fly_.

Only in this case, he was wondering who was the spider and who was the unfortunate fly.

Blame it on the turquoise halter-top she was wearing. He was probably the prey today.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Hey, Shayera."

Her green eyes looked up from reading the article about Brad and Angie. Wally was about three feet away, scanning the cafeteria.

"What's the chow today?"

"The usual." She returned her attention to the glossy page and could not help but wonder how heavy it would feel as she looked at the photo of the very pregnant actress.

A sudden and familiar gust of wind turned the page. She pouted her lips and blew away red strands of hair that fell on her face. One…two…three…four…five, she mentally counted.

"So whatyareadin?"

"The Wall Street journal."

He set his tray load of food and sat opposite her after obviously surveying the area once more. "Oh. I think I saw that movie once."

_Either you love Wally or you don't_. Through the years he kind of grew on her. Even with his not-so-shining moments such as this one.

She finally put the magazine down and hesitantly dug her fork into the pale yellow mush on her plate. "Quit turning your head around, will you? Your movements are making me…dizzy."

"Who…me?"

"Yes you." The mashed potato tasted flat in her mouth.

"Geez…you're as perky as last night." He craned his neck when someone entered. Black Canary was followed closed behind by Green Arrow.

There was this tiniest drop of guilt that managed to seep in. "Sorry…must be the food."

"Hey…it's all right." He reached out and tapped her hand affectionately, adding in a very reassuring smile. "Thank heavens men don't have PMS."

She opened her mouth to utter another irate protest but she later clamped it shut as his face turned away. After a few seconds, she dropped the bomb. "She's not here so don't bother waiting."

"What?"

"I said Diana's not here so don't wait."

A nervous laugh escaped him. "And what makes you think I'm…waiting for her."

A brow rose. "Do you have to ask?" She looked at the obvious. "It's been more than a minute and your plate is still full."

He looked at the number of burgers piled up in front of him. The sheepish smile he had pasted on his face could only spell the words _caught red handed_. "Where is she any way?"

There was a smug expression on her face as he watched him start with lunch, slower than usual. She gave him enough time to chew and swallow. In short, she gave him five seconds.

"She's on a lunch date."

"What?" He almost choked on his second burger. "With whom?"

Now that Wally lost some, but not all, of his appetite she wondered just how Diana was doing.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The tip of the sterling silver dessert fork disappeared into her mouth as she tasted Alfred's scrumptious apple pie. "Mmm…" It was one of the best pies she ever tasted and she made a mental note of asking Alfred later for the recipe. "Mmm…this is delicious."

_For the love of Gotham_…

He was having a strange bodily reaction whenever she moaned like that.

And she was moaning a lot, after gushing about the flowers, as they shared the splendid meal Alfred had slaved on since this morning.

And she did not just moan, she had this habit of closing her eyes, breathing deeply as if inhaling the delicious aroma to savor the food better and in the process her chest heaved with the movement. As a result, more flesh was revealed through the deep v neckline of her blouse.

And now she was looking at him with hungry eyes as her tongue licked at her lips.

"I don't think I've had better than this, after all these years."

When she spoke, he realized that he was imagining the last image.

He checked himself. "Alfred is quite a cook." That was an understatement. "Have some more." He offered with a smile and before she could refuse he reached out and placed a generous helping of the pie on her plate, topping it with a hearty scoop of ice cream.

And he had few minutes more to enjoy the dessert without actually having the calories. Watching her was a treat in itself.

_Bruce Wayne, what are you doing?_

A semblance of sanity managed to raise its righteous hand to knock some sense into his brain before lust totally clouded his already impaired judgment.

_Lust. _

_Plain and simple._

Ever since she entered his life, its naughty fingers had been tugging at him, awakening the primitive caveman inside. And it made him doubt where Batman ended and Bruce Wayne began. But as the years went on, he managed to keep a tight leash on his own feelings, as well as clamping the lid shut on his physical reactions. Though it was not the easiest thing to do when he had to work with her most of the time.

And working with her, _a goddess among mortals_ as Alfred aptly put it, was just _sheer_ torture.

And he was no saint.

And after Pandora's box was opened when they kissed at the Indian restaurant that very fateful day he could not rid himself of the feeling of her lips against his.

As a result, twice he gave into his urges.

Once was more than a year after the Thanagarian invasion, while sharing light banter while traversing the length of the hallway to her quarters in the watchtower.

Of course he would take no blame for the act and blamed it on the security system and fixtures instead because there should never be a blind spot within the quiet hallways and because no one should look that desirable under the lights that he had to pull her aside and make her realize just how much.

The other, and the most recent one, was just yesterday. That was why the memory of the heat of her reaction, the feel of the supple flesh under his hands was still fresh and he could still sense the aftershocks of his own responses. And it excited and worried him at the same time.

Because his primitive needs were starting to take over, making him think on impulse.

What if someone walked in on them? Would they believe he was giving her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation while his hand was giving her CPR…_simultaneously_?

She breathed in appreciatively again and he was brought back from his reverie as he himself took another deep breath while looking at her or, to be precise, watching her ample bosoms strain against the thin material of her blouse.

_Great! She isn't wearing anything under it._

He had to end this.

Once and for all.

But that would come later, when they reach the cave.

She still had about two bites of the apple pie left.


	5. Have Your Cake And Eat It Too

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, ho profit is being made from this and copyright infringement is not intended.

Author's Note: Hello…I'm back (trying to catch breath…after running away from numbers, debits and credits and financial reports). So very sorry if I haven't updated in a while. But rest assured I am not abandoning this piece. I owe it to the readers to finish what was started.

And a warning…the rating for this chapter is not the usual PG13 stuff.

Chapter Five

_Have Your Cake And Eat It Too_

"So…" She raised an elegantly curved brow and cast him a questioning look.

They were at the dark and humid surroundings of the cave and for a moment, as the strange smell permeated her nostrils, she wondered how in the world he prevented that smell from embracing his suit like a perfume gone wrong since he spent most of his time in this acrid smelling place.

_Maybe he has some kind of smell repellant. You know Bruce… he thinks of everything._

And that reminded her that whatever he had planned on saying…or doing, would be happening any minute now.

At the thought, she tried too hard to keep from grinning at the remembrance of Shayera's preposterous and audacious suggestion that she seduce him.

But…that did not mean she was not trying in the least.

All throughout lunch she was batting her eyelashes, smiling appreciatively over almost anything. And as if she was not obvious enough, a few giggles escaped here and there.

But then again…her charms might have misfired.

Because every single time she acted like a girl when with him, her allure turned out to be a dud.

_Remember the rooftop? When you tried to send him the demure look, with matching tuck the hair routine? He answered with a barrage of theories on the disadvantages of dating._

_And when you tried casually asking him to lunch? He turned you down, flat. As a pancake._

_Maybe it is better to just be yourself. On the two occasions you could almost sue him for sexual harassment, you were not trying hard to be noticed. In fact, it was the last thing on your mind_, she said in her thoughts.

"So…what?" He lifted his gaze from the console to the wide screen monitor as he zoomed in on an image.

His voice distracted her. "Where…is the equipment you need to move?"

When he lifted his eyes at her face in question as he sat while she stood close by, the bright blue eyes looked at him innocently. And it was hard not to smile at her implication that he brought her here to ask for assistance though, for her sake, he masked his amusement. But there was the slightest pinch of guilt at the silent admission of his true intentions.

"I usually do the moving myself." If his already aging, non meta-powered spine, could permit. "Sometimes I ask John for help."

_Thank Hera it was not Alfred he asked help from_. She matched the smile he wore. "I thought you asked me here to do manual labor."

Manual labor? 

A somewhat nervous laugh managed to escape from him but his too preoccupied brain was thinking ahead, _way_ ahead. _Didn't she know how sexually explicit that sounded?_

Maybe not.

After all, despite his advances, she was still innocent to some of the ways that this world had to offer, mostly…the ways of the flesh. And he knew, with the tiniest bit of confidence, that he was the only man who did not suffer major injury after touching her, if not the only man she ever let her touch her in _that way_ in the first place.

Yes, he knew of the silent admiration, of this somewhat of a teenage crush on him that she had been wearing on her non-existent sleeve ever since that day she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek as a sign of her gratitude in that ape populated city.

And this remembrance only made matters worse. It made the customary _It's not you, it's me in short_ _I'm dumping you_ speech that he was used to doing to other women suddenly very tiresome to do.

Because she was not like any of those other women.

"Actually…" His voice started while within him an argument was starting to build up. "The real reason I asked you here…"

_You can make this relationship work if you only give it a chance…_

_No…just look at John and Shayera._

_But then…there is John and Vixen, Ollie and Dinah…_

"If given the chance…what would you like to do?"

_Huh?_

Surprise and confusion were both etched in her face.

_What in the pits of Tartarus is he getting at?_

"Uhm…" She felt the cold steel of the nearest table, searching her mind for an answer. It was a good thing she was just thinking of something she wanted to happen just last night though there was no way in the underworld that he would pry that juicy information from her. So she settled for the next one. "During a rescue mission somewhere in the Philippines with Kal…"

_Kal…_A nerve twitched at the side of his jaw. _Why couldn't his name not pop up at every pleasant recollection?_

"There is this place where the trees seem to be a lot greener, and the smell of the earth…" she inhaled as if trying to smell the fresh scent. She got the essence of bat manure instead but smiled nonetheless. "…It reminds me a lot about Themyscira. If I was given a chance…I would love to stay there for a while. How about…you?"

_I want to take you into my arms, just like any normal, hot blooded man would do…and make love to you…_But there was no way in hell he was going to say that out loud.

"Sometimes…" He was regarding her face for a moment as if hesitating in the slightest if he was ready to bare a part of his soul to her. "I want to feel the rain in my face." He paused for a while. "Without the mask on."

She looked at him thoughtfully and realized that a high point just occurred. He was sharing an intimate secret with her that, probably, he had never shared with anyone else.

_But what did that mean?_

And then, something happened as nature took its course.

An infrequent phenomenon took place.

She burped.

And the tender moment was lost.

"Oops!" Her hand shot to her mouth in a desperate attempt to clamp it shut as her eyes widened. A second later, a distinct pinkish tint covered her cheeks. "Excuse me."

And her embarrassment, a sign that she was as human as he was, was all that was needed for his resolve to end whatever that was between them shatter into tiny pieces.

Because she looked so endearing when self-conscious bordering on being mortified.

It took him almost three seconds to react as his hand abruptly sought hers to pull her down against him. She landed sitting on his lap with not much force because, by now, she was a little used to him grabbing her out of nowhere.

And, after a quick look into her eyes, with perfect aim his lips found hers. And just like last time, her head swam in a dizzy state of mixed emotions when for more than a full minute he just worshipped her supple and pliant lips. She responded just as willingly, trusting and opening herself to him, throwing her arms behind his head and leaning close for good measure.

_How could something this good be bad?_

Though his hands were now roaming sensually on her back, his mind was still busy dealing with the conflict.

_You were supposed to end this, not resume where you left last time._

_Last time…_no, this was not like last time. Because this time they were safe, there was only the very remote chance of something exploding nearby, or something falling down on them. And this time, they had all the privacy.

He had her all to himself.

And with that realization, his hand urged her body and she immediately knew what to do. Without breaking contact, she moved slowly and shifted, lifting her right leg over so that they were now face to face, her thighs straddling his.

He never had her this close. So very close that he could feel her excitement slightly pushing against the fabric of her top, burning through his shirt to brand his skin. And when she tried to totally eliminate the space between them by moving her hips forward, the friction higher on his lap suddenly made him aware of the extent of his own primitive craving.

Lust was washing down the drain the very last remnants of sanity and control.

But deep in his thoughts, there was a voice that reasoned.

_It was not lust that you felt when you tried to dig her out from the rubble with your powerless hands._

_It was partly lust, but there was something more that moved you to ask her to dance that night in Paris._

_And it certainly and absolutely was not lust when you let go of your pride and sang to save her life._

_You know what it is Bruce, but you cannot make yourself admit to the truth…ever._

And as if the weight of his thoughts started sinking in, he slowly and gently ended the kiss, though his arms remained holding her close. Her flushed face told her of a silent contentment that radiated from within, as her eyes held his gaze with a smile.

"So…" Her lips were a mere few inches away from his. "This is what you asked me here for."

He wanted to kiss her again. "Are you beginning to tire of it?"

"Do you hear me complaining?"

"No."

At the honesty, the openness in the way she was looking at him, he suddenly could not hold her gaze. He made the mistake of momentarily glancing below her chin and realized that with all of the moving and rubbing, somewhere along the way, the fastening of her top was starting to come loose and even more luscious flesh of her breasts was bared.

If he did not have this overwhelming attack of conscience as of this moment he would have seen what was left covered by that thin fabric.

"Bruce…I just have a question." She removed her arms from his back and placed a few more inches in between them so she could see his face clearly. "You don't have to answer it…if you don't want to. It's fine with me."

"What is it?"

She considered for a while. "I'm just…this isn't exactly proper demeanor for teammates. Definitely not something _just good friends_ do in the spur of the moment."

"I know."

"Then…" She searched his face. "What exactly are we doing?"

It was the perfect opportunity that he needed to finally tell her what he had been planning on telling her since last night.

"I want to…"

_Tell her…end this._

She held her breath and waited.

"I want to take our…relationship to the next stage."

_Are you nuts?_ A voice exclaimed from within the recesses. _Uh…oh…his nuts are taking over…_

If she was surprised…no, surprised was an understatement. If she was flabbergasted by his answer, so was he.

And for a moment, she just looked at him. And several seconds passed without anyone of them making any other move rather than breathing and blinking their eyelids.

Then her expression softened in understanding. "Bruce…you don't have to." She placed her palms on his chest, smoothing the wrinkled but expensive shirt. "These…_moments_ we have…you don't have to worry. I am not asking for anything in return that you only feel…_obligated_ to do."

The sincere way she was silently pleading for him to reconsider made all the difference. "But I want to."

For several seconds more she just regarded his serious expression as if appealing to his dazed senses that what he was asking for was very not like him, as if in her own way she did not want him to commit to something he would later regret.

It was better having him this way, sharing intimate though stolen moments, rather than really have him to later lose him to some trivial reason or another.

"Are you sure?" Her blue eyes held his gaze.

_Am I sure?_

All he had to do was think back, way back before the Martians invaded. _What was life like back then?_

_Monotonous._

He lived his life like a routine.

_Bruce Wayne by day, and some of the nights, and Batman when darkness embraced Gotham._

Of course there were relationships but it always had a useful life of a few months until the woman of the moment complained that he had not invested all of himself in the relationship. _As if he was even planning to_.

And then…Diana arrived.

With a thunderous entrance into his existence.

Life was suddenly filled with reds, blues, golden yellows…not to mention star spangled underwears. And ever since, things were never the same.

And suddenly…there no more voices in his head. There was no more conflict.

"Yes."

Her face slowly broke into a wide grin, although there was this persistent, though tiny, thought in her head that suggested he might only be doing this because he probably wanted more than what they already shared. The thought, though disappointing, was a little exciting nonetheless.

But she knew Bruce. Either way, him asking for this relationship was a milestone in itself.

"What does it exactly mean…taking the relationship to the next stage?" She raised a brow. "The kissing and touching but without commitment stage? What do they call it? Casual---"

"No," he answered abruptly. Sincerely, he wanted this to work. "The exclusively seeing each other stage."

"The dating stage?"

As an answer, he merely smiled a yes. Before his eyes were enticed to drop downwards again.

"I thought there was no dating for the Batman."

He sighed. "I knew you would bring that up again someday."

"Really?" Then that meant he was really considering the possibility of a relationship after all. "Excuse me, but my face is up here." She touched his chin and lifted his face to her.

"Sorry." He did not look sorry at all. "It's just…"

He did not bother finishing his sentence as his hands urged her body close again. And when they kissed this time there was no rush. It gave him the opportunity to savor in the pleasure at a leisurely pace, teasing her lips into submission, as well as teaching her more than what she already knew, opening her, delving into her depths, mingling, slowly urging her to do the same.

All the while, she felt the tiny pin pricks of electricity that burned its way as a naughty hand slowly snaked a path from her back to her waist then higher to travel slowly up and trace the generous swell of her right breast.

Her hand found his to stop it in its fiery trail, remembering the famous warning of a friend. "Is this…" She was a little breathless. "…What they call second base?"

"Among other more explicit terms."

She looked very indecisive.

"Why?"

_She looked even sexier biting her lower lip_.

"Don't you think we're moving a little too fast?"

"Fast?" His usual baritone sounded incredulous. "Diana…I think you've tortured me enough after all _these_ years."

"Tortured?"

She obviously did not know the extent of her effect on him since day one. "Let's just say…I started envying Superman's x-ray vision since I met you."

She laughed. But then sobered up at the implication. "You think he…ever..?"

"The boyscout looking under the breastplate?" _He better not_. "I don't think so." He was suddenly thinking of a possible way of infusing lead into her costume.

"What is this fascination with female breasts anyway?" She frowned and disentangled her arms from his to reach behind her. "They are all the same."

While the disturbing and jealousy provoking thought of Superman taking advantage of his meta-powers was preoccupying his brain, it took him two seconds slower to realize what she was doing.

But when the gossamer fabric fell from away from her body, all he could see was the picture that had been tormenting his imagination for a time now.

Her smooth skin seemed to glow a golden hue from the subtle light high atop the cave, as his eyes feasted on two perfect mounds of enticing skin and flesh that he wanted to savor…

She was truly beautiful, and that coming from Bruce Wayne, a man who had seen his more than fair share of a woman's naked beauty, was quite a compliment. And there was no way his thoughts, or any of what he had seen and touched, could come close.

"So?" She arched her back, but trembling slightly from the raw and hungry way he was staring at her. "Was it worth all the wait?"

It was hard not to notice that his salivary glands were producing more fluids than usual. And that he had been holding his breath from the moment his eyes devoured the sight of her until she spoke.

"Let me see…" Surprisingly, his tone of voice belied the choking need to touch her. "The other one looks slightly bigger than the other."

"What?"

He laughed at her sudden worry but when her hands touched herself and felt the weight of each breast, he gulped audibly.

What sane man could maintain a sense of control when a goddess was sitting on his lap, her black as night hair cascading past her shoulders, contrasting with the creamy texture of her skin, her breasts in her hands, her eyes casting and unsure yet sensually mesmerizing stare?

All it took was a little force as his hands groped for her waist, pulling her ruggedly towards him. Instantly her hands went back to the familiar space behind his neck as her face dropped downwards to meet his seeking mouth.

The earlier leisurely pace they had was nowhere to be felt as a rush of pure passion ignited the flames within their bodies as evidenced by the hungriness that was present in the shared kiss. And in the spiraling current of passion, unconsciously, she rubbed her breasts against his chest, seeking warmth, needing friction. And his mind knew instantly what to give her as his seeking hand was not denied this time, aiming straight and true to finally touch and caress the object of his fantasies for so long.

The instant his palm closed on her, she almost stilled at the onslaught of the sensation. But he did not give her time to think when his experienced hand massaged the supple flesh beneath. She arched further to feel more of the warm touch, the kneading of his hand on her breast, delighting on the feel of his rough hand in contrast to her velvety smoothness. And when a finger brushed the sensitive center, it drew an immediate response of tingling pleasure radiating from where his fingers teased her peak downwards somewhere deep down her belly that she had to release her lips from his as a moan burst from her.

"Bruce…"

Her husky voice did not stop him from further torturing her flesh as his hand left her to be replaced by his wet kisses. And the moment she felt his lips caress the aroused tip, she was overwhelmed by the new stimulation, igniting more flames that grew from her.

And as she moved, writhed above him, he was slowly losing himself as his other hand boldly dropped down to feel the generous curve of her bottom.

Great…she's not wearing anything under here either… 

Now too caught up in the wildness of the moment, he momentarily broke contact to free himself of his constricting shirt, wanting to feel nothing between her skin and his. And the feel of bare skin against bare skin fanned the fires even more.

She felt a slight probing in her inner thigh but was not able to satisfy her curiosity about it because just then…

Diana… 

_Is the voice of reason appealing in her thoughts?_

"_Diana?_"

Strangely, she did not expect the voice of reason to be similar to that of Wally's.

"_Princess? You there?_"

She could not believe Wally's timing.

"Yes…" Her voice was hoarse.

"We missed you at lunch."

"Oh…" It was more of a moan when Bruce softly bit her flesh.

She closed her eyes shut as her fingers combed through his hair

"Is something wrong with your communicator?"

Her mind was busy swimming in a sea of pleasure, refusing to heed Flash's inquiry.

"Diana?"

_Why won't he get the hint?_

She was starting to be… preoccupied. "I have a…"

"Date? Yes…Shayera told me."

"Oh."

"Well…she more or less dumped it on me."

She let the silence linger to let Wally now she was not in a talking mood. But the distraction was getting to her.

"You know…" Wally obviously was still clueless. "She's still as talkative and jolly as last night."

She shifted away from Bruce slightly. "Well…you know her."

"Yeah."

"She sometimes…has a bit of a temper."

Bruce was now studying her close, making a gesture with his hand to cut the conversation.

"I know. I missed you…I mean, you're still up for monitor duty tonight are you?"

The boyish honesty in Wally's voice made it suddenly feel awkward to be sitting astride Bruce's lap half naked.

"Yes…I'll be there."

"Okay…see you later then."

"Okay, Flash."

"I don't want to interrupt your lunch date."

_You already did_. "It's okay."

"Okay…see ya. I said that already, didn't I?"

"Yes you did."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

When the short conversation was finally over, she had this sudden urge to cover her bare chests with her hands as the earlier absent embarrassment was not making its presence felt.

The color that now tainted her cheeks made him realize the extent of what they have been doing.

And her innocence in the matter only made her more lovable.

_Lovable…_

_Love._

And as soon as it entered his mind, the quicker he was to dismiss the thought. Nonetheless, it had served the purpose of momentarily cooling his ardor.

With a smile, he raised his hands and helped her fasten the straps of her garment behind her neck as her eyes smiled in gratitude for the silent understanding.

A nervous laugh finally escaped her when in was her turn to help him into his shirt.

"Bruce…" She started as her hands smoothed his chest. "This has been a lovely day."

He could not help but grin at the mention of the _L_ word again. "Likewise."

But as her hands innocently rubbed the flesh of his chest through the fabric of his shirt, the fire that was just a flicker was now starting to glow once more.

She obviously doesn't know how her touch lights him on fire.

"I…have another question."

"Yes?"

"What…" She looked unsure. "…Should we…tell anyone?"

His hands took hold of hers to place them on both sides of his face. "I know of your aversion to lies. As soon as the perfect opportunity comes, we'll tell them."

And it was not very hard to see all her feelings reflected in the happiness that shone from the blue orbs that gazed at him. But instead of confessing all the overwhelming emotions, she pursed her lips and just smiled.

There would be a right time to tell him just how much she loved him.

But not today.

"I have to go." She said instead.

But he remained holding her close.

"Bruce…"

His thumb was making small circular patterns on her waist. It was making her warm in certain places again.

"You're not going to get lucky on the first date."

He smiled. And because of the truth that he could prove to her the contrary if he put more of his Bruce Wayne charm and because of the way he was feeling, that almost every inch of his being was screaming as of the moment to make love to her, he let her go.

He waited all these years for her. He could wait a day or two longer. A third would break the record.

Hand in hand, in comfortable silence they traversed the rest of the way back to the manor.

And when they kissed goodbye at the door, an old man's head and aged eyes were desperately peeking from afar.

Alfred could never be happier.


	6. Secret Lovers

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, no profit is being made from this and copyright infringement is not intended.

Chapter Six

_Secret Lovers_

"Okay. See you later, Diana."

"Okay, John."

She waved a hand in temporary farewell as he stepped out. A number of young interns greeted her in a fair combination of respect and awe as they joined her in the lift. But as her eyes absentmindedly watched John's figure walking away out of the blue and totally surprising was the trivial inquiry of how Bruce or, for that matter, Batman's behind would look like. _Because it was always hidden by that thick and very intimidating dark cape._

_Of course, he would not look as intimidating with his butt in full view_, she nearly smiled at the thought, but the steel doors sliding into place reminded her that she was not alone.

After a few seconds the elevator doors opened once more to empty the space except for her. And as the familiar gravitational tug was felt as the elevator ascended she tapped her foot in time with the slow rhythm that serenaded the atmosphere. _Its Jazz day today_ she noted with a matching soft click of the heels of her red boots.

When she caught a vague reflection of her smiling face on the shiny surface of the stainless steel door of the elevator as she hummed with the music a hand combed through her raven tresses while her thoughts drifted again to Bruce.

_Bruce Wayne…her boyfriend. _

If her sisters only knew she was dating a notorious playboy.

Automatically, thinking of him made her think off everything they did, and _almost_ did, the day before. As expected she felt the strange warmth on her cheeks and was thankful that she was by herself.

But then the lift stopped and the door opened.

And she was very surprised to see him at this early, very early for him, time of day.

"Good morning," he said curtly.

But a very small grin on his lips proved that he had seen the evidence of her wayward thoughts and further embarrassment on her part ensued.

_She's thinking of yesterday_, he concluded. And the half-guilty, half _I'm surprised yet glad to see you today_ smile she gave him made him also remember the passion they shared, as if he needed to be reminded. Well…it's not actually the smile, but the sexy ruby lips, that made him recollect.

He could still taste her on his lips, feel her warmth on his hands.

She was about to reply when someone else's voice shouted from the corridor.

"Hold the door!" Vixen entered. "Good morning."

Bruce just nodded at the greeting.

"Good morning," she returned the salutation, trying to dismiss the early feeling of awkwardness.

Vixen stared forward but there was a trace of a knowing smile before she did so that made her wonder if John ever said anything. Not that he knew _anything_ at all. But then again, he was there when they were turned into kids and she was not really doing anything to contain her admiration for Bruce at the time.

In fact, she followed him everywhere.

Then Vixen turned to her again. John's girlfriend was studying her carefully. "I like your blush on. The color suits you."

"Oh…" She wanted to cover her face. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Vixen was able to say before stepping out. The smile definitely registered she knew something.

Then there were only the two of them, but her mind was busy figuring out how many residents of the watchtower knew though she doubted if they could outnumber the Superman-Wonder Woman believers.

"I never thought you wore make up."

His deep voice cut through the silence. And when she realized that he had moved a little closer, the room felt too small and constricting. And his voice was just too damn sexy that she could feel his breath on her skin.

"I don't."

"Then I wonder what's making you blush." Though he sounded too sure about it.

She finally turned slightly to look at him, trying to appear unperturbed by the deliberate lowering of his voice. "Maybe it's the…" She committed the error of looking at his lips. And she remembered where they were yesterday, kissing her skin, her breas--- _Stop it, Diana!_. "…Heat."

"Maybe…" He was wearing a smirk, amused at her attempt to retain control. "It's a little _hot_ in here."

She was taken by surprise and a nervous laugh escaped her. He was in full Bruce Wayne mode even with the costume on. And he was flirting with her in the workplace. What were the odds of that ever happening?

And her imagination got the better of her when she saw a glimpse in her thoughts of them together, in the same embrace as yesterday.

"You're a little early today." She hoped the change of topic would stop the color from constantly appearing in her face.

"I have scheduled a session in the training room," he said matter-of-factly. He wanted to stop teasing her but the sight of a mighty Amazon blushing was just too good to pass up. It reminded her that she had flaws after all, that she was as human as he was. "There are some frustrations that I need to release. What about you?"

The way he was looking at her, though she was not sure what his eyes were ogling as of the present, and the way the words slipped out from his lips made her feel all tingly that goose bumps were starting to show on her skin.

"Want to join me?"

Under normal circumstances she would have accepted. But this was definitely not normal.

And though they were a couple, they were an unofficial one. She still did not exactly know how to handle things just yet.

"I'm…busy." And she stepped out immediately when she reached her floor before she changed her mind.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Documenting and filing the overdue reports of her previous missions the early part of the day provided a semblance of normalcy that more or less toned down her slightly off the wall morning. She did not see anymore of Bruce though she missed his presence already.

Halfway into her lunch she found herself missing the other two people who used to banter with her, if not disagree every time with each other, since Shayera and Wally were both out on different assignments.

And remembering Wally made her feel a little guilty.

After helping her through monitor duty last night, she was not able to pay much attention to anything he was saying because her mind was busy being on a rewind mode of what had transpired earlier that day and thank Hera everything in the world seemed to be almost at peace for the time being allowing her time to reflect on her emotions.

While she was finishing the mixed vegetables by her lonesome on a table at the far corner, eyes were observing her from a distance.

He was getting fond of…

_The girlish way she tucks the wayward strands of her hair into her ear…_

_The childish way she plays with her food if she just had enough but just could not stand throwing them away…_

_And the way her eyes stares at nothing in particular, trying hard to hide a smile at a secret remembrance…_

He was never this affected by a woman before.

Usually, committing to a female had the unwelcome effect of lessening the excitement, more so because a female tends to be a little more demanding when achieving the status of being Bruce Wayne's girlfriend.

But Diana defied the conventions.

Ever since yesterday, when they had their little agreement, his excitement even grew to a point that he was again starting to question his motives for starting this relationship with her. And because of the fact that when he came to a certain distance from her there seemed to be this invisible magnet that made him want to be closer, that wreaked havoc with his senses, he concluded that the attraction was primarily physical.

Maybe…Amazons exude this aphrodisiac, this irresistible scent when in love that a mortal man could never refuse.

_Love._

She was in love with him. He knew that.

And for the first time…it did not turn him off.

It did the contrary.

"You have an assignment on Wednesday."

She was quick to observe that his earlier naughty demeanor was gone. She was glad that she did not have to put up with his teasing with people around. "And good afternoon to you too."

He dismissed her comment and sat opposite her, handing her an envelope that probably contained the specifics of her assignment. "Cancel all your previous appointments."

"What kind of assignment?"

"Under the covers."

She laughed instantly.

"What's so amusing?"

"I thought I heard you say _under the covers_." In her present state of bliss, at the thought that they were a couple, she could not help but put words into his mouth by thinking ahead.

"I did."

She stopped mid laugh then cast him a glare at the implication of his statement.

"You're starting to blush again."

"Shh…" she whispered casting a careful glance around the large room. "People will…_talk_."

"They talk all the time."

Too self conscious of the physical reaction, the excitement in the pit of her belly, at the truth that he was thinking of almost the same thing she was, although he had no trouble expressing himself, she picked up her banana with unsteady hands and peeled the thick skin.

"What kind of…under cover mission?" She asked a little louder than usual when Dinah passed by.

Her blue eyes stared at him but her question was lost. The sight of her hand, her long and slender fingers closing on the banana and her lips biting into it his thoughts race in one particular direction that his costume was starting to get a little too tight.

_How could such a very innocent gesture send out such an erotic subtext?_

She cleared her throat. "I was asking what kind of under cover mission."

He disentangled his mind from lurid thoughts that he should keep locked until the night. "Deep."

"Excuse me?"

There was the smallest sign of a grin on his face. "We'll try and penetrate the enemy's defenses."

She almost downed the entire tall glass of water to prevent from choking on the banana that accidentally slid into her throat at the sudden surprise. "What if the…enemy doesn't show up?"

"She will."

"You sound too sure."

He leaned in, placing his elbows on the table. "The temptation…"

She wanted to pour a glass of cold water on herself to get rid of the heat that was consuming her insides as her thoughts imagined what part of her body he was looking at right now, and what his mind was imagining.

"…It's too strong to resist."

"Really?" Her voice held a note of trembling that she could no longer disguise.

"She can't deny herself any longer," his voice dropped even lower, sensually deeper. "And I know she has been waiting for this moment for a time now."

She closed her eyes at the briefest of seconds, as if trying to block out the wanton images that appeared, of the both of them locked in the most intimate of embraces, the most sacred of dances as their bodies moved in one rhythm, with him above her…

Her eyes were starting to glaze with a need that he definitely knew of.

And so was his.

His teasing was starting to backfire. Because his control was ebbing away as his mind conjured up images that would make her do more than blush.

"So have I."

He looked intently at her face and could almost feel her tremble in anticipation. Little did she know that he was close to feeling the same intensity.

Though he was not blushing red as a rose like she was.

"Your face is all red."

Gingerly, she touched her cheek and she felt the warm skin. "Can you blame me?" she whispered. "You look as if you're undressing me with your stare."

He smirked. "I was." He stood up. "Though I was way past that a few minutes ago. I was already doing something else."

And as she watched the dark cape dance away when he left her dumfounded, she had to remember to purse her mouth that was left agape.

She was just recovering from the strange feeling, trying her best to read his very miniscule written message on the paper inside the envelope that said, Dinner, Tuesday, 8pm, when J'onn summoned her for assistance.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

She felt sore all over.

She did not know if it was the angry flames that licked her skin, the beam that fell on her head, or the huge chunk of wall that went straight for her back when the building started collapsing. Anyway, every bruise was worth it. No one was seriously injured when they rescued the tenants of a building that caught fire.

She sighed and barely dragged her tired limbs to the bed and fell face down. And adding the fact that she did not sleep much last night after a few minutes she was passed out.

Her eyelids fluttered and darkness greeted her eyes.

But some other sensation prompted her to awaken.

Warm breath fanned the skin below her neck, and kisses, a very familiar touch, traveled downwards, from the valley in between to lower, as a hand closed and caressed the skin above her heart.

"Oh…"

She arched as her body trembled under his hand as an attack of sudden nervousness penetrated her sensually clouded mind when she felt his kiss drop even lower.

_To boldly go where no man has gone before._

Funny to be thinking of a Star Trek tagline when hundreds, thousands of tiny pin pricks of excitement were running havoc inside her body. But all thoughts were suddenly erased from her mind, overcome by the very new and raw sensation, as his lips touched her.

Her hands grabbed the soft covers as she arched her body further. And as her excitement grew, she found herself dancing to the unheard song, moving along in time with his expert and calculated guidance.

And it was not long before her virgin body started surrendering to the rapturous frenzy of his touch.

But just before she totally and fully let go, a distraction made her turn her head to her right.

A light in the darkness was blinking.

The door! To her horror, she knew she did not lock the door.

And as the steel slowly slid to the side, she abruptly turned away in a desperate attempt to hide.

Blog!

"Ouch!" She muttered, raising her face from kissing the familiar surface of the floor of her quarters as the unwelcoming light greeted her eyesight.

With dismay as she sat up and cushioned her back on the side of the bed she realized that she had slept without even cleaning herself of the smudges of charred wood on her skin.

She needed a bath badly.

Not just because she smelled of burnt wood, but because she needed the coldness to dampen the heat that was flamed by that too darn realistic dream.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

He was starting to be concerned.

She was not answering her communicator after he found out that she was dispatched this afternoon with a few other leaguers to save people from a fire that resulted when a strong earthquake hit Indonesia.

_I just want to find out if she's okay_, he tried to justify his actions to his own self though he knew fully that he did not need to invade on her privacy. All he had to do was ask J'onn.

Still, he opted for the former as his hands moved, a little hesitantly, and typed a series of codes while his mask less eyes stared intently at the silent screen of one of the numerous monitors in the cave. The scene shifted from one image to another, the dimly lit hallways, the elevators, the lounge, the cafeteria, the monitor womb, the training rooms…even the medical bay.

But there was no sign of her.

_Where are you?_ His mind questioned.

He dismissed the awful thought that she might be hurt.

And silently he berated himself for teasing, enjoying the second day of having her as a girlfriend, at the expense of her innocence earlier.

No longer able to contain his worry, his fingers began by typing another series of alphanumeric combinations to open an even secure connection to the watchtower. It was one in a series of security measures that they have installed, though it would only be used in severe cases and with the approval of the majority of the founding members.

But of course, he was the Batman. He thought of everything. Well…almost everything.

Then an image popped up, the light bouncing off his face as he leaned closer displaying in one angle a very familiar scene: Diana's bedroom.

And she was not there.

_Where are you, Diana?_

He was just about to call her name again when a figure emerged from the right side, clothed in a dark blue silk robe.

And he heaved a sigh of relief.

"How are you?"

He zoomed in on the image of her face that was thankfully in full view that he could see the surprise in her face. "I'm…okay."

"J'onn told me you had quite an afternoon." He was suddenly concerned when he noticed her grimacing a little and gingerly touching her right shoulder. "Were you hurt?"

She sat on the edge of the bed. "A little. But it will go away soon."

He knew it would, she was a Meta after all, but that did little to help ease his concern. And because of this concern, he nearly closed his eyes when her robe parted as she sat and inspected her right leg for bruises that were already starting to heal.

"Are you…" He stopped mid question when the creamy expanse of her thigh was exposed. "…Sure you're okay?"

He saw the smile in her beautiful face. "Of course. You don't need to worry."

"Of course I worry."

She stilled and closed her eyes at his voice, the smile never disappearing. "It's nice to finally hear that."

And a part of him was moved that she was so grateful for the simple words that he just uttered.

But more of him was starting to move when she slid off the right sleeve to examine her shoulder. There was a small and angry bruise but the generous swell of peeking flesh was what got more of his attention. When she moved a little more, her breast was bared and he took a deep breath at her loveliness, the perfect shape that never failed to capture his interest.

And then he did something that surprised him to some extent.

He closed the image, the link she did not know was there, to give back a part of the privacy he borrowed.

"Are you still there?"

He wanted to open the connection again, just to see her face. "Yes." _Always._

"Are you…going out later?"

"Yes."

He could hear her sigh.

"Be careful."

He smiled. "I will."

A soft giggle escaped from her. "I'm…" She seemed a little hesitant, but she wanted to say the words. After all, it was the truth. "…Looking forward to Tuesday night."

He took a deep breath at the weight of her words. "So am I."

"I…miss you already."

He smiled again. "It's nice to finally hear that too."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he sighed.

And as he stepped out of the cave, there was a certain lightness in his steps, a certain upward curve in his lips and a certain different beat in his heart that was never there before.


	7. Bitter Exes

Disclaimer: No money is being made from this, the characters are not mine and copyright infringement is not intended.

Chapter Seven

_Bitter Exes_

"I don't think so."

"Oh come on…" A hand slapped on a scarlet thigh. "He's the greatest."

"No. _She_ is." Wings fluttered slightly though no quarter was given. "_She_ can wipe the floor with the rest of them."

"Ha! I highly doubt that." Wally leaned back, placing his hands behind his head, looking proud at a sudden thought. "My captain is battle tested by the toughest, meanest baddies in the galaxy. He was even assimilated once."

"Haven't you heard? My captain eats the Borg for breakfast."

"Maybe…but he and his crew have the _movies_."

"And in the last movie…" Slender fingers drummed on the immaculately polished conference table. "…Jean Luc is still a captain and Kathryn Janeway is…"

He fell into his own trap. "Well…"

"An admiral!"

His open mouth closed at the dead end to the argument though Wally was still digging through the dusty archives of his brain for stored information after years of devoting precious time to the tube because of his lackluster performance in asking the opposite sex for a time out.

"If it were not for the babe Seven of Nine the show should have been cancelled after season four."

Shayera pinched him on the cheek. "Subtly changing the topic, eh?"

Admitting defeat for the moment, Wally was about to turn to his other quieter seatmate and ask Diana which Friend was her favorite when the conference room doors opened and three confident males suddenly entered the room. He stifled a bout of the chuckles at the amusing way they marched almost in unison, left, right, left, right, because he only knew too well that he would be at the receiving end of a very pointed glare.

Give or take a few seconds more, Superman completed the entourage.

"Before anything else I just want to…" Superman cleared his throat.

And after years of knowing him, Diana knew something was amiss whenever he scratched an imaginary itch.

"…Discuss a pressing matter."

From somewhere, Superman was able to produce an early edition of the Daily Planet that he was leafing through. After a shuffle and a fold, he laid on the table the cause of his concern and awkwardness.

"Can someone please…explain?"

"Big guy…" Wally started, leaning on the table to get a better view. "That's the entertainment section. My favorite part of the morning paper…next only to the comics, of course."

"Not that." Superman's finger pointed twice at a picture. "Here."

"Oh! Who's that?" Wally tried to zoom in. "Hey…that's Bats! And…"

It was not a really a flattering shot, blurred and out of focus to say the least, but the two figures in the frame were nonetheless distinguishable.

"I think…" Diana tried to appear casual, knowing that the picture was of her and Bruce just moments after their short tryst in the ruined building. "…The other is me."

"Sure? I really can't see because of the Bats' cape…and it's black and white," Wally commented. "For all we know, it might be Supes under…"

"Flash…"

"…There though what in the name of everything sacred would he be doing under Bats…Ouch!" Wally looked up and realized that after Diana stepped on his foot that neither Superman, nor Bruce, was nowhere near impressed by his theory. He immediately sat down like his life depended on it. "Okay…strike that one out of the record…"

"Trust me…I'm not the other one in that picture." Superman finally looked at his friend. "May…I ask what's going on?"

"Why do I get that you're implying that there is something going on?" It was Batman who spoke.

"Because a picture is worth a thousand words."

"It's the camera angle, Kent. It makes you see something that is not there."

"Really?"

"And what if something is indeed there, for the sake of argument? Are the personal lives of each member of the league your concern?"

"It is my concern when the reputation of the league is compromised."

"The reputation of the league has been compromised several times."

She knew Bruce was fetching for a full-scale argument that would drastically alter the present line of conversation and divert the attention to something more trivial than a paparazzi's attempt to gain notoriety. But somewhere, deep in her consciousness, was this hope that her stubborn and oftentimes arrogant boyfriend would just be humble and admit to the truth. 

_Maybe…this is the right time to tell them. _

Willing her eyes to silently convey her thoughts to the man sitting just across her as if she was J'onn, she tried to make eye contact and appeal to him that this could be the perfect opportunity they were waiting for, that fate itself seemed to have intervened in their behalf for their relationship to be known to their friends.

"Look…Bruce…" Superman shifted. "I just want to clear the matter."

_Come on Bruce, just tell him…tell them._

"If I have to justify every picture you find, it would take more than a Monday morning meeting."

Superman took away the paper. "I don't want this to be blown out of proportions because the public has quite an imagination, specially when it comes to us. If you surf the net, there are quite a number of groups dedicated to you and Diana."

"Just ignore it."

The Man of Steel sighed. "If Diana's reputation was not at stake, I would have."

At the frank words uttered in admission that Superman was only concerned because of her, her face and eyes registered a look of surprise that thoughtfully gazed at her friend as her voice softly called out. "Kal…"

Her smile of silent gratitude was not lost in the eyes of her friend. Then she diverted her attention, still trying to send a message to Bruce with the beseeching look still present in her countenance.

But it was not hard to decipher that there was suddenly something different in him.

"I know better than to have a relationship with a teammate." Meaningful words were uttered with an edge to the deep voice.

"Tell that to the mar---"

"Like Batman said," John only knew to well to interrupt Shayera. "If we have to justify every picture, it will be a very long story. Just imagine the time when I fell unconscious and my face fell exactly over Diana's breas---"

"You're not helping." Shayera shot him a glare.

In between the exchange, there was this eerie feeling of despair that tugged at her heart with the knowledge that it would not be long before she felt the full weight of the slap of the hand of disappointment.

"To end this and resume a more important matter, I'm telling everyone there's nothing going on between me and Diana."

It was a complete turnaround from what she hoped would happen, the exact opposite of what was promised in a moment of intimacy that left so many questions unanswered in her mind, in addition to the feeling of hurt.

Knowing Bruce, there was a valid explanation for this.

"We are _nothing_ but teammates." He just had to add for good measure.

And the way the five words carelessly slipped from his lying mouth, the way _nothing_ was clearly emphasized, made the flicker of doubt abruptly turn into a flame of anger because she felt so dismissed unimportantly that it made her wonder if Saturday and Sunday did exist at all for him. He was acting like a totally different man.

But she had to keep a lid on her emotions, willing herself to be calm even if her insides were starting to boil like the pits of Tartarus.

_I thought I knew him._

_I was wrong._

He was about to open her mouth and probably deny her again when she decided she had had enough. "Bruce…I think they get the point."

Nothing… Nothing but teammates… 

"Kal…" It was time she spat some of her ire and hoped it bit her ex boyfriend. "Don't worry too much. There's really _nothing_ going on."

When the words came out of her lips as nonchalantly as his earlier her eyes were fixed on Bruce to make him aware that she was not lying. When he uttered the cowardly words the first time, he broke whatever there was between them.

What began was now ended.

And her word was like gospel to her friend who decided to resume the meeting.

"Okay." Superman leaned on his chair.

And like Bruce had asked for, the matter was settled and the Kryptonian began the meeting.

She sat still, assuming a comfortable and unaffected pose, with her blue eyes on fixed on her friend. But her attention was too distant that she would not even notice if his cowlick shrunk and a moustache started growing because the inner voice of turmoil would not be denied.

So it was nothing then… 

She barely heard Superman's voice saying something about befriending another alien species.

I meant nothing to him…this arrogant caveman! 

He was adding that having this powerful alien race as allies would be very beneficial for earth, though he could well be speaking in Kryptonian because she did not comprehend a single word.

I am no different from the rest of the women… 

And he was taking Batman, John and J'onn to a deep space goodwill mission to meet with them. That sentence finally got to her with the mention of a name that she was starting to dislike.

Batman on a goodwill mission? Hera help us! 

After the laborious task of keeping her hands from shaking him into submission and admitting to their relationship during the more than twenty minutes that she had to sit through the discussion, the meeting thankfully adjourned. Instantly, she disentangled herself from any small talk, not wanting to face Shayera's meaningful stare that translated into _what the hell just happened?_ and walked out of the room to get away from the choking atmosphere.

But she just had to make this one small effort.

"Bruce…" She whispered, making sure no one was within earshot. "Bruce…I know you can hear me."

"What?"

His voice was a whisper but she could sense the irritation.

"I thought---"

"Not now."

From the tone of his voice, he might as well have said _not ever_.

Sighing in frustration, at the same time placating the nerves that threatened to cause a major migraine, she proceeded to the cafeteria in the vain hope that a satisfying breakfast would change her outlook. She immediately noticed that something very interesting made most of the males present in the room gather at a particular table like teenage girls who were discussing the merits of the newest weight loss program.

"I wish I could be half as lucky." She was not sure if it was Booster Gold or the Elongated Man who said the words.

"In your dreams," another voice mentioned.

"I dream about her sometimes…"

From nearby, Green Arrow was clearing his throat as she approached. "Ehem!" Ollie almost shouted but the testosterone driven crowd was oblivious.

"I bet Bats scored big time."

"Fifty says they were doing some hanky panky."

"I bet my balls the Princess---"

"And what would they do with your balls, anyway?" She flung her arm on Ralph's flexible shoulders that immediately stiffened like a pole.

There was this inaudible but very obvious a_w shucks!_ in their facial expressions when her eyes fell on the very same newspaper that Superman brought to the ill-fated meeting.

"Typical for men to wager the part of their anatomy they use more often than their brain." Silence fell all around as she removed her arm while a skeptical smile still hovered on her lips. "What is it your willing to bet your balls on anyway?"

"Nothing!" Elongated Man's grin was wider than the average smile given the fact that he was elastic and that he was more nervous than usual.

'Oh…" She feigned disappointment. "I was hoping to add it to my prized collection that I have gathered through the years. It sure would look…_interesting_ in my trophy room."

Ouch! 

And as she stepped away, with her appetite flying out of the very expensive thick glass window into the galaxy, almost every male in the cafeteria suddenly had the urge to keep their knees together.

Men, they are all the same! 

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Want a piece of me?" Diana challenged an opponent with more spirit than the usual though her adversary could crush her with a single hand.

But with the way she was feeling, after two days and still no freakin' explanation as to what in Hades happened, not a single word of enlightenment as to why he decided to disavow their relationship that he almost went as far as saying he did not know her, not even an apology in the least just to appease her emotions, she could well throw this giant to the moon.

And that fact was not lost on two of her teammates.

"Of all the times I envied him, I _sooo_ don't want to be…_you know who_ at this very moment."

"I don't want to be in Giganta's size two hundred shoes either." Shayera grimaced as a resounding thump that shook the ground signaled the fall of the enemy. It made her recall her fate once with the others in Metabrawl.

"Wonderbabe is packing quite a punch," Copperhead managed to butt in despite his present predicament of sporting titanium bracelets that bound both his hands.

Wally looked at the huge crack in the pavement after Giganta transformed into her normal size. "I guess this is about the right time when girl talk comes in handy."

"I don't know about you but she can rough me up anytime."

Shayera looked incredulously at the captive then to Wally. "Not now, Flash."

"When? After she pummels every baddie and put us out of commission?"

Copperhead added in a whistle, a feat that made Wally wonder how it was done with such a long, serpentine tongue. "Wow…what a woman!"

"Is anyone even talking to you?" Shayera tapped her mace impatiently.

"Nothing like a lovers quarrel to release all that pent up…ouch!"

"And what do you know?"

"From what you two losers have been mouthing off for the past few minutes…enough to know that the Princess has been scorned."

Wally and Shayera looked guiltily at each other.

"Wait until I talk to that reporter guy from Daily Planet…ouch!"

"You will do no such thing." Green eyes demanded.

"Just watch me. I'll even tell the press about this…brutality!" His head was really getting sore.

"Brutality my---"

"Flash…" Shayera winked as the guards arrived. "Let him talk to that reporter what's-his-name? Kent?"

"Yes, that's him." Copperhead grinned as he was being taken away. "Wait until I talk to four eyes."

"Talk to him all you want," Shayera clipped her mace by the belt and brushed dust from her hands.

"I will! And send my regards to Wonderbabe."

Wally shook his head. "Just have to have the last word," he muttered before turning seriously to his friend. "As I was saying…maybe it's better if you talk to her."

The Thanagarian slumped her shoulders at the feeling of regret for ever telling this young man the truth.

"Please."

"Alright, I will…soon. But don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"The look that silently pleads that I put in a good word for you."

"I…wasn't…" Wally smiled guiltily.

"Good because I won't."

"Okay just talk to her."

"Talk to Diana?" A very familiar voice asked.

Shayera turned slightly and muttered in her mind,_ Here comes four eyes._

"You heard that?"

"Wally, I can hear you…_expel_ gas at the watchtower." Superman turned back to Shayera. "What do you need to tell her? Maybe I can be of assistance."

For a reporter, Superman could sometimes be so clueless. And the subtle way he was fishing for information about his friend was just amusing yet painful.

"I am going to ask her and Batman later out to lunch to discuss some plans."

"Big guy…" Wally looked so smug at the once in a lifetime advantage of having prior knowledge of the facts. "I think you have a better luck of arranging a dinner date for the Joker, the Penguin, Catwoman and Bats. Although personally I think he would prefer if only Catwoman showed up and---"

"What are you trying to say?" Superman just had to interrupt.

"The princess and Bats…"

"So..?"

Shayera did not offer a single word to appease the Kryptonian's confusion. She was relishing the short moment when he was vulnerable.

After a few seconds, the frown in his face was wiped off and was replaced by total amazement. "You mean…Diana and…"

"Finally!" Shayera exclaimed.

"It's true?"

"For someone who can see through people…you certainly need another pair of glasses."

Superman's surprise was replaced with amusement. "I remember John saying almost the same words once but at the time I never got the implication. So they are together?"

"_Were_ together," Wally cleared with a partially disguised elation that was not hard to miss.

"I have to talk to her."

"No," Shayera dismissed. "I'll go talk to her. This is certainly not a job for you and you."

As they watched Shayera fly away, Wally suddenly remembered something unpleasant that he was even afraid of asking. But he had to know.

"Supes…" he began very uncomfortably. "If you can hear me…expel gas…do you think…the princess can too?"

It was Superman's turn to look smugly at him. "Absolutely."

"Bummer."


	8. Rebound!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, no money is being made from this, so don't sue…please.

Author's Note: Sorry, this took so very, very long. Now I'm going to update on a weekly basis. Promise!

Chapter Eight

Rebound!

She lifted her right foot and wondered why everything in her life could not be bright and happy and uncomplicated as she stared at the pink fuzzy slipper while waiting for the inevitable.

An opportunity to have a very short but important talk about the basics of being dumped did not present itself immediately after their run in with the surviving members of the legion but she knew it would come soon mainly since it was announced that Shayera would be away, as in far away, on an assignment.

A few minutes later, the boring monotone of the automated voice prompt announced what she had been expecting.

"Hey."

She noticed trivially that the emerald robe her friend wore only accentuated the green of the Thanagarian's eyes. "Hey."

The mattress gave way slightly as the weight of the other female settled a foot or two from her on the edge of the bed. Though more pronounced was the thick air of apprehension as seconds ticked away in uncomfortable silence.

_One…two…three…_

"I heard…" It was Shayera who first spoke. "…Giganta's still in ICU."

"Was I that hard?"

"In my opinion and speaking from experience…a little." Shayera cast a sidelong glance. "I don't want to be on the receiving end. Ever. Again"

She turned slightly and smiled guiltily at the implication, remembering the bout at Metabrawl. "I'm sorry about that."

"The bruises have healed. Thank you."

_Four…five…six…seven…_Another round of silence.

"Look…Diana…" Shayera turned to the right, lifting a right leg on the bed to face her squarely and matter-of-factly. "I'm going away on a mission and conscience dictates that I should not leave you like this. And I bet my wings if the men in your life can help. So better spill everything now, every ounce of frustration, because I know it's not just because of PMS that you're bitching more than usual."

For a while, as if considering where and how to begin, her blue eyes just looked ahead of her with a stare that passed the thick steel door to a world unknown. Then she took a deep breath and shifted sideways. "Do you realize that you just referred to me as a bitch?"

"I thought of using Ice Princess but it didn't have the ring as the B word does."

She smiled at her friend before her eyes settled to the boring pattern on her bed cover. "Where do I even start?"

"Anywhere you want. Just…speak!"

There was a very persistent feeling that if she kept stalling, the mace might be involved with a few more threatening words to match. With a sigh, she resigned herself once again to the role of younger sister even if she was ages older than the Thanagarian because Shayera always managed to assume the attitude of the older sister albeit unconsciously.

"It was a wonderful lunch. A little strained…but wonderful. Then, he took me to the cave and…I may have taken your so called advice a little too much." A trace of amusement finally showed on her face while a pinkish hue started tinting her cheeks. "Then we…kissed---"

"What kind of kiss?"

She looked at her friend incredulously. "What do you mean what kind of kiss?"

"Is it the same one with Superman you told me about or more?"

"I can't believe you'd bring that up today of all days!" She slapped her thigh in frustration, remembering that one moment when she and Superman decided to find out what the fuss was all about, if there was ever a spark between them. Unfortunately, or fortunately, whichever was appropriate, there was none. "Of course it's more."

"Was the tongue---"

"Shayera Hol!"

"Okay…none of my business, I know. Carry on."

She shook her head. "After the…moment, I summoned all the courage to ask what we are doing…though I made it clear that if he did not want to answer, it was totally okay with me."

"What did he say?"

"He told me…he wanted to take our relationship to the next level."

"And?"

And then it all came rushing back at once, the look of his face, the husky sound of his voice when he said…

"_I want to take our relationship to the next stage."_

And she remembered with shame that she bared her breasts willingly to an arrogant jerk who was forced to promise a commitment because he wanted to see and feel more skin underneath her uniform.

"Relationship to the damned next level my ass!"

It was Shayera's turn to look at her in total disbelief.

She was cursing!

And it made the Thanagarian speechless for a while.

"It's just a subtle term for lets make out more often, shall we?!" Her eyes were slits in anger while her hands were mangling something.

"Diana…calm down. Hey!" Shayera took the ill-fated pillow from her friend.

"That pompous…arrogant bas---"

"Shhh!" For a moment Shayera thought she heard a thunderous sound as if Zeus himself was awakened by the sudden turn around of behavior. "And what did you answer?"

"Of course I said yes. But if I'd known that after…"

Shayera's worry was replaced with suspiciously. "After what? What did you do, Diana? You did not let him hit home run, did you?"

"Of course not!" she exclaimed.

"And what base was he on, exactly?"

_One…two…three…_

"Diana…"

"Okay…second. Then Wally called."

"And?"

"We left it at that."

Shayera considered for a while. "Then why did he act like there was absolutely nothing that happened?"

"Because he's an assho---"

"I'm going to have to tell the queen that her daughter has acquired a potty mouth."

"And she's going to ask wherever I got it."

"Point taken."

She sighed and clamped her mouth for a while, afraid that more foul words might seep through.

And as she soothed her flaring temper, she suddenly became worried about what Hades suggested once, that she was created by her mother with something sinister after all.

"I gave him the chance to take back what he was offering because I was afraid that he did not really mean it. I gave him a way out," she remembered the conviction in his voice that erased her doubts. "I asked him if we should keep it a secret and he told me that he knew about my aversion to lies so we will tell everyone when the right time came."

"But yesterday could have been the perfect time."

"Yes, that's what I thought too. Only he denied the truth."

Shayera looked at her thoughtfully. "Maybe…he has a valid reason for doing what he did. I'm not justifying his actions…but just…maybe…"

"It has been two days and still there is not even a word of explanation." Her tone softened at her friend's implication. "And Shayera…what happened before…with you and John was different. You loved each other."

"_Loved_ being the operative word."

She shrugged. "Maybe you still both do."

Shayera looked away. "He is better of with Mari. She's okay."

"But?"

"But…" Shayera raised a brow. "Don't forget for one minute that I know you are steering me away from the topic which is all about you, not me."

A smile escaped her face. Then ironically, a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Shayera frowned.

"Knowing your problem with John…" Her smile widened. "…Made me realize how small my problem is with Bruce."

"Meaning?"

"I have no other woman to worry about," she shrugged.

"Yeah…no woman, because it's singular. Try _women_."

"That's just for show. Besides…" She chose her words. "Bruce only got to second base."

"Ha-ha." Shayera stood up. "But I bet if Wally did not insist on calling you he would have made home run."

She colored at the statement.

"See!" Shayera looked smug. "You have Wally to thank for that."

Another sigh escaped her. "Yes I do." Then she looked seriously at the other. "And you too."

"For what?"

"For…accepting another chance at our friendship," she stated sincerely.

Shayera found it necessary to sit down again. "You're welcome."

"I miss…this."

The distance between two points was a line. And she did not know how long a line there was that separated her from her friend. It used to be just a short line that stretched a little after the invasion of the Thanagarians. And because no one made the first move to bridge the gap, it stretched a little longer.

But unlikely as the source of help might be, many thanks to Hades and his scorned minion for cutting it short.

"Diana…maybe it's not the same as before, we don't have that much time compared to what we had when we were just seven. Nowadays, we are reduced to sharing Friday nights, a few lunch breaks and…this. Sometimes Wally and I have to pry you away from the big guys though I guess we don't have to anymore."

It was safe to say that the trinity was temporarily broken apart.

"We may not like each other every time, we may disagree once in a while, but we are always there for each other," the Thanagarian tapped her thigh before standing up to leave. "Like sisters. Love 'em, hate 'em. But you can't get rid of them."

"I couldn't have said it any better," she concluded.

"Behave while I'm away, okay?

"And you take care too."

"And Diana…" Shayera paused by the door.

"Yes?"

"Keep yourself from killing Batman while I'm gone, will you?"

Everything was a muted haze, the trees, or whatever left that could be recognizable, looked ghostly and everywhere she looked was gray. And despite herself, she could not resist the urge to cough out some volcanic ash that managed to interrupt her breathing slightly. When the coughing fit subsided, she brought her gaze a few feet away and heaved a sigh of relief that they have just evacuated the last few people to safety, away from the pyroclastic flows as possible when a volcano in the southernmost part of the Philippines awakened the earth with its fiery, rumbling disposition, much like hers a few days ago.

But turning to look at Superman, it was hard to stifle a laugh that threatened to burst from her when she saw his ghostly apparition. Then the thought made her conscious of her own appearance as she started dusting off the dust that coated her like powdered sugar on a chocolate crinkle.

"What?" Through the dust, she could still see the concealed hint of interest and amusement in his face.

He remained silent, brushing away like she was.

"What?"

A strong gust of wind interrupted her inquiry when he spun around to get rid of the powdery particles that clung to his uniform. Then he blew hard to rid her of the same predicament.

"Ready?" He nodded. "You first."

"One, two…" she started counting the number of scrapes on him. "…ten…eleven!"

"Your turn. One, two…" He lifted the hair off her neck. "…Eleven. It's a tie."

"No it's not." There was a smug smile on her face before she turned around and pointed to a small red patch high on her left thigh, just before her blue star spangled underwear covered her skin. "Twelve. I win."

"It's unfair. My cape has more coverage than your outfit."

"Stop complaining and just go to the party in a vampire costume."

"Can't I just…clean your room?"

She pinched him on the cheek. "My room is not in a need for cleaning."

But her short-lived confidence wavered when the certain expression manifested once again in his handsome features.

"What? You keep giving me that…look."

"I just heard the strangest news." He combed some of her wayward tresses. "Someone told me that you and…Bruce…"

"Sometimes it surprises me how you find time to gossip when you have a full time job and another to cover up for your real job." She looked at him in return and fixed his cowlick.

It sometimes perplexed her that, despite this intimacy they shared, this certain closeness that people misinterpreted, they did not go further than that…kiss. She smiled. Maybe he was like the gay best friend she never had, the Will to her Grace, or she the other way around to him.

Only, he was straight of course.

"Is it true?"

She removed her eyes from his and tried fixing a fold in his cape. Then she took a few steps back to comb her hair.

"Ha! You are taking your time in answering…that can only mean it is." He crossed his arms on his chest, partially covering the red S. "I should be among the first three, if not the first, who were supposed to know. Isn't the best friend the one who has those privileges?"

She put her weight on her left foot, putting her hands on her hips. "Would you have approved?"

"No."

"See."

"Well, as stubborn as you are I doubt if my objection will change your mind the slightest."

She raised a brow. "What do you have against…him anyway?"

"Well…" He looked uncomfortable as he uncrossed his arms. "It's not him…it's the relationship. I mean…we are the trinity but when I turn my back, you two…smooch around!"

"Excuse me…" She was amused with his term. "Are you jealous?"

"No!"

She laughed at the abruptness of his reply. "Really?"

"You're purposely baiting me so you have another excuse for me to kiss you." He took a few steps toward her. "Want another proof?"

She held out her hand to stop him in his tracks. "I'm just kidding, okay."

He took her hand. "So…you and Bruce?"

"As far as I can recall, it only happened…"

"Diana…" He closed his eyes as if to block the image. "…Too much information."

"Okay…" she shrugged. "Sorry. It's just that…I don't know what to tell you in the first place. It's all too confusing, even for me."

He finally looked at her thoughtfully, his eyes were even apologetic at the remembrance of Bruce's denial. "So…are you okay now?"

She smiled. "I'm on my way. But you need not worry."

"Of course I worry."

"Then don't."

His grin was mischievous. "Not for you. For Bruce."

She was just about to make a smart retort but the trembling earth prevented her and automatically they both switched from bantering best friends to superheroes once more.

At about the same time in the Watchtower…

"John."

"Shayera." The greeting felt a little forced and he felt trapped with just the two of them inside the suddenly constricting lift. "Where to?"

"Teleporter room."

He punched the same level he was headed for and tried a small talk for the time being, an attempt to lessen the choking feeling of awkwardness. "Is it…wise to leave Diana alone with Wally?"

"She can take care of herself."

_Misfire, she took it the wrong way_. "I meant the other way around. She's been acting…strange lately."

"There's nothing strange in the way she's acting. Your friend is the one who is acting strange."

He should have known better than to converse with her in the first place.

But there was a part of him that somehow, wanted to reach out. "Well…you know him." He decided to take the safer route at the confrontational way she was starting to look at him. "But he shouldn't have done that."

He mentally heaved a sigh of relief when the dangerous way her brows curved eased a little to the safer level.

"It's a good thing you see it that way."

"I've been with the two of them on enough missions to…feel that it's not just some kind of UST. Heck, even the interns could feel there's something unspoken between them." It was not just because he wanted to get on her good side that he was kind of selling Bruce out, but because it was what he believed. Though he surely liked the way her eyes changed to a lighter shade of green that signified he was indeed on safer ground. "I don't know, but...he's one of the bravest men I've ever met, yet he could not bring himself to be brave enough for the truth."

"The truth being?"

"He…feels something for Diana."

"Well he's your friend. Talk to him."

The door opened and he stepped out after her. "Later…when I get back. I just hope it's not yet too late."

"Where are you going anyway?"

"Delta quadrant."

Shayera stopped in her tracks. "Are you kidding me?"

"No. Why?"

But from the apparent disappointment that suddenly covered her face, and how the hue of her eyes dropped a shade darker, he knew the answer.

"Okay…so what will it be?"

"Here. I can't make up my mind." Three video cases were placed on the table. Then she looked at him with an expression that she, indeed, considered the matter thoughtfully.

"Princess…" Wally carefully selected words in his mind while stifling the urge to laugh nervously. "I don't think it's the right time for…Braveheart, American Psycho and most of all Freddie Versus Jason." It was almost gore fest, and she did not need that at the moment.

"What do you suggest? It's a Wonderful Life?"

"That's reserved for Christmas."

"What then? Annie?" She crossed her arms and leaned back on the couch.

He was short of scratching his head. This was definitely harder than he thought.

For weeks now he had been silently praying that Shayera be sent on a mission. Lo and behold! His wish was finally granted. But count on Bruce to spoil his moment, albeit unconsciously.

_Where is Shayera when I need her?_

"Just put on one of these."

He sighed. "I want to live through the movie and hopefully a hundred so this is one of the few times that I must say no to you."

"Okay. What then?"

"This one." He reached out and before her Amazon side could protest the disk of While You Were Sleeping was already inside the player.

And after over an hour of Sarah Bullock and Bill Pullman smiling silly at each other but refusing to admit to their feelings until after her wedding to his recovering brother who was diagnosed with partial amnesia, if there was such kind of a condition anyway, she found herself a little less antagonistic.

"So…liked it?"

"I think it was a little sappy in parts." Then she smiled. "It was like coffee with three extra lumps of sugar."

"You've been watching too much American Idol."

"I know, _woo-hoo_." She just could not resist teasing him as she turned slightly, just enough to see that he was smirking at her. "But I…liked it. How many times have you watched it anyway?"

"Me? Only today."

"Wally…"

"I've lost count."

She sighed and was warmed by the gesture that he was able to sit through the whole hour and a half of the movie, which might have felt a little too long for him, because he wanted to cheer her up. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For seeing the movie with me even if you probably know the dialogue by heart."

He knew he was smiling silly but he was more concerned if the blush he could feel on his face had traveled to his chin, the only part that was visible to her. "It's nothing…really."

Then she looked away from his face to the black screen of the television. "Wally…" her voice was almost a whisper. "Do you think that there is still someone like Jack in the world today?"

_I can be Jack_, he almost burst out. "You just have to…stop staring at the Peters in this world for a while," he answered with a wistful voice. "Then maybe…you'll see that there is a Jack waiting in the background."

And then she turned back to search his face, a little surprised by the serious words that came from his mouth.

As if it was not the same Wally who was looking back at her.

"Maybe," she sighed.

"You just have to look harder."

Maybe she should give this a chance. After all, life did not end with Bruce.

"Will you help me?"

For a while, he just looked at her. _Is this one of those dreams that feel like reality again?_

"Wally…I asked if you will help me."

"I heard it the first time." _No…I'm not imagining things_. "I was just a little unsure if I heard it right."

"You did. So will you."

_I'd stop the world for you_. "Sure."


	9. Fast Break

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, no profit is being made from this and copyright infringement is not intended.

Chapter Nine

Fast break

"That one, in the black shirt…"

"Are you fond of wrestling?"

A regal nose wrinkled. "Not really."

"Trust me then. You don't wanna go out with someone wearing an Austin 3:16 t-shirt."

A few seconds later…

"How about…there?" she pointed discreetly. "The one who resembles _Gil Grissom_."

He gave her a questioning look.

"Why? I happen to like William Petersen."

"What's the point of this exercise when you'll end up with the CSI equivalent of someone we know…someone obsessed with work, always wearing dark clothes and…almost always brooding."

"Okay…what about the man in the blue shirt?"

"Where?" A handful of popcorn disappeared into a waiting mouth.

As expected, he got a matching glare. Eating a lot slower than he was accustomed to was a painstaking ordeal.

"Over there, by the popcorn stand."

"D…" It was his nickname for her when they agreed not to call each other by their real names as they sit idly by a bench at the busy park. "Wait for about seven seconds."

She frowned on her bubblegum flavored cotton candy. "Wait for what?"

A few seconds ticked by before he slapped his denim covered thigh in triumph. "See…kids! He's hitched."

"They can be his nephews, you know."

He looked smugly at her. "Want me to ask?"

"Never mind." She pinched on her sky blue tinted junk food.

At the disappointed sigh in her voice, he could not help but steal a sidelong glance. And through his buttered popcorn induced state of calm, mixed with the euphoria in the moment that he had been waiting for in a long time, he just wished he had the privilege of lifting up his arm and holding her close.

Because, even with her faux shoulder length blonde tresses, the glow of the afternoon sun not reflecting the natural glow of her face because of the shade provided by a dark blue baseball cap, she still had this uncanny ability to capture his attention.

But the static interference of his communicator broke the spell. He took the miniscule device out and hid in his jeans pocket.

"What's the matter?"

"I think my ear piece is broken."

"Have it replaced then."

"Later…" He leaned back. "Good thing J'onn's on duty with Booster. I don't need it for the time bei---"

"I thought it's Ollie's turn?"

"No…Booster is on duty tonight. Lost another bet---"

"Red," she cut him off adding a nudge to his left.

"I just want to remind you that I am not super-strong as you-know-who," he nursed his side. "If you keep doing that I'll be in intensive care by sunset."

"What about that man in the leather jacket?" She ignored his complaint.

He shook his head in amusement. "It's not possible."

"Why?"

"He will not be interested in you, at least not romantically."

She sat straight from her comfortable position and looked confidently at him. "Want to find out if your theory is correct?"

He was chuckling now. "Don't you find it strange that he's wearing a leather jacket in a public park, at this time of day?"

"So?"

"He's waiting for his date."

She was more confused now. "So?"

"Look…" He urged her to direct her gaze at the man they were talking about.

"Oh…" The aforementioned man walked away with another man, hand in hand.

Another sigh tore itself from her as she continued to scan the area, no more interested in finding a suitable man, but just enjoying the carefree moment with a friend.

A stick of cotton candy, two large root beers, two buckets of popcorn and three more single prospects later, she decided to call it a day.

"I don't think my ideal man is in this park."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because…he's either married, will not give me the time of day…or a potential candidate for the loony bin." She smirked and added, "Much like my ex."

He laughed and stood up. "Well…at least let me make up by feeding you."

"You already fed me more sugar than I need."

"I mean…" It was easier when he was practicing on the mirror earlier.

"What?"

"To…dinner."

She accepted the hand he gallantly offered but was having a bout of hesitation whether to accept the invitation. "Red…"

"No strings attached," he grinned.

It was strange how his sincere smile could erase the doubts. "Well…"

"I'll cook…or at least try making something edible."

"Now…that's something I have to see."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Okay…_that_ I need to fix."

The door to his apartment muttered an annoying squeak that made him frown, knowing that to her keen sense of hearing it might have well been a loud noise, a very irritating noise that translated into minus points for him. And remembering a joke he heard once, that she had a mild case of OCD, he closed his eyes in anticipation of her appraisal of the surroundings.

If only he had known that today of all days she would finally say yes to his invitation, he would have had the decency to tidy up. Thankfully, though, he was able to stash away his _private_ collection inside his naughty cabinet.

Overall, the place looked like a typical single man's pad. Four corners, bare walls, the customary television set and sound system, a couch, several one-seater chairs, a table and a barely used kitchen with a refrigerator that probably contained several stale items.

"Red…" She was still calling him by his make pretend name, her eyes looking at a specific area. "Clay?"

It seems that hiding the flat, circular board behind the one of the chairs was of no use. He almost slapped his forehead, forgetting that he used the far corner of the room once to indulge a friend's suggestion by getting in touch with the artist in him. He should have known better that it would be a lot easier to beat Luthor slash Braniac naked and senseless again, rather than tap into a side of him that was hopelessly inexistent.

He deposited the errant communicator on the nearby table and followed when she walked to inspect his progress, or lack of it.

"It looked a lot easier when Demi and Patrick were making it."

Her fingers traced the small wheel. "I didn't know you're an artist."

He laughed a little self consciously. "I'm far from it. Many light years away, actually. GL just suggested that I should get a hobby other than collecting porn---" He checked his language. "I mean collecting…magazines. So I did."

"So…how many pots have you made?"

"Uhm…" _Let's see…the first one, two hard to mold, the second…too runny to shape. The third…_

"None?"

"I wouldn't exactly call them pots. They are more like…aesthetically challenged, tiny vases to me."

She laughed. "Care for some pointers?"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Hey guys…" There was an amused but weird look on Booster Gold's face as he turned from the console to call someone else's attention. It was too surreal that he needed another person to verify if his ears were not playing games on him. "Want to hear something interesting?"

"Stop listening into people's conversations, will you?" Ollie warned.

"I wasn't. The voices just popped from nowhere." He pushed a button and amidst the static interference, two voices were distinctly familiar.

"_Come on…don't be embarrassed."_ A female voice said.

A pause of hesitation. _"I'm…not sure this is a good idea. What about dinner?"_

"_Dinner can wait. Come here."_

"Is that…who I think it is?" B'Wana Beast walked near.

"I think so."

"Lucky bastard!" Elongated Man appeared to join the male huddle.

"Shhh…quiet," someone managed to butt in.

"_Now…remove the jacket."_

The men snickered at the sound of zipper unfastening.

"_Okay…give me your hands. My…they are cold."_

A short laugh_. "Nervous. I've only done this a few times…"_

"Few times? West…you must be kidding." A chorus of laughs followed. Even Ollie was trying hard to stifle a laugh at the interjection though no one ever noticed another presence in the room as a dark shadow entered.

"_Relax. You must be gentle. Here…how does that feel?"_

"_Soft."_

"_Okay…with soft and gentle strokes. There…" _A few seconds of taut silence. _"That's right, that's good. Now…press down…there…"_

"_It's a little…sticky."_

"_It's supposed to be. Otherwise we'll get nowhere. Wally…" _The female voice warned. _"Be gentle."_

"_Okay."_

What followed was an eerie silence that stretched for a few seconds. Then a squeaking sound fueled even further the wicked images that were now ingrained in the all male audience.

Squeaking. Static. Squeaking. And more squeaking

"_Wait! Take things slow for once, will you?"_

"_Sorry…I'm the fastest---"_

"_Not tonight."_

"_Okay. Sorry."_

"_Again… gentle and slow…"_

"_Like this?"_

"_Yes."_

Squeaking, squeaking…and the room was suddenly a lot warmer.

"_Now…go a little faster."_

And the squeaking became faster.

The sexually charged atmosphere in the room was too much for one man to handle. Again, all the other males in the room were oblivious to the dark shadow storming out.

"_We're…almost there…"_

Everyone else was holding their breath.

Then the squeaking stopped. And almost everyone gulped at the same time.

There was a contented sigh. _"Wow! I never thought…"_

"_Wasn't as hard as you think, was it?"_

"_Yeah."_

Sultry female laughter. _"Want to go another round?"_

Everyone gulped again.

"_Later. Go easy on me."_

"_Okay. Now where's the dinner you promised?"_

"_I don't think I can cook in this state."_

"_Exhausted?"_

"_Drained. Where did you learn that anyway?"_

"_Back home. I was made from one remember."_

"I bet a ten that they will go at it again," someone wagered.

"Even Wally would not be that fast." Booster Gold's voice sounded sure.

"Wanna bet?"

"_It's…beautiful,"_ Wally's voice sighed. _"Now I have experienced something no man ever has."_

Everyone looked at the console in envy.

"_And what is that?"_

"_I've been thought by Amazon Royalty…how to make pots."_

And what followed were a number of disgruntled murmurs and disappointed curses from male tongues that Webster dare not define.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

She was wrong in thinking that the few hours she had this much fun in a while would make her forget the one person she should be deleting like a bad e-mail from the inbox of her thoughts. Sitting on an over worn bench on the dark rooftop of the apartment building after a simple but entertaining dinner only accentuated the truth that somewhere on another rooftop, Bruce was almost doing the same.

And from afar, Wally noticed the certain slump in her shoulders.

Uh-oh…she's thinking of him again… 

"Hey…" He handed her a soda. "…I brought you some more sugar."

"Thanks."

Only a half smile? Make her laugh, quick! 

He sat next to her. "I bet you a full body massage that I know who you are thinking of just before I interrupted."

"Somehow…I think, win or lose, it works both ways to your advantage."

"I'm just trying to make you laugh. And it worked."

"Thank you."

_Ka-ching! That's Thank You number two_, he thought. If only the thank you plus the laughter would equal to _I like you let's see each other regularly and exclusively_.

He could make her smile. He could make her laugh. Bruce probably could not do that.

_Could he?_

He analyzed and nearly hit his head with the half empty aluminum can. _Of course he could, he's Bruce Wayne_…major pain in his backside. And the dejection that followed was a migraine in the works, very much like the same feeling he had once after colliding head first into Superman's chest, at super speed.

A popping sound from the tab of the soda can interrupted his reverie.

"D…" Silence was never his area. "I had a nice time…today that is."

She turned a little and smiled at him. "Yes…likewise. The dinner…was nice too."

He looked a little embarrassed. If she knew the canned meatloaf was a day away from the expiry date she would have a different take on the matter, surely. "Fried eggs and Spam are a far cry from the gourmet fare a certain butler can whip up anytime."

"Sometimes…it's all about the company."

_Houston, I am ready for take off_, he thought a little proudly at the sudden change of atmosphere that was now tipped in his favor. "You know…" _Time to insert the hidden agenda_. "…We should do this often."

"I agree." Her eyes brimmed with excitement. "Shayera will like this."

_Oops! Wrong interpretation_. "I…don't think so."

"Carnivals and cotton candy, who wouldn't?"

"Shayera." He shifted a little. "Besides…I highly doubt if she'll like Spam and eggs for dinner."

"She will." She was trying hard to stifle her mirth. "If you try…not to cook them."

Sharing laughter with her was like having a sugar high.

"Kidding aside. I mean…Just the two of us."

_Pufft!_ The happy balloon that was floating in his head had just exploded at the smile that froze on her face.

"Wally…"

When he saw the undisguised uncertainty and awkwardness, then the slight furrow in her brow that signified she was searching for the appropriate words to say that would not embarrass or even hurt him, he wanted to take back what slipped from his errant lips. He did not want this to be start of an uneasiness, a strange moment of miscalculation that would form a gap between them for the rest of their lives.

"You know…forget I said that. I know…we're friends…" He tried a reassuring smile, the classic _I'm about to be dumped _face. "Gee…I'm too fast that I sometimes even trip on my own tongue. "

But nevertheless, against the dark backdrop of the night sky, her eyes shone bluer. And there was this soft gust that brushed away at the blond locks that still adorned her enchanting face. With that ethereal beauty, he was ready to forgive her even if she told him to go to hell.

"You know…I belong to a statistic."

She frowned. "What?"

"I belong to the ninety plus percent of the male population who have this…admiration for a woman who is totally way out of our league."

"Wally…there will be…" Semantics seemed to be troubling her. "You will find someone…"

"Better? I highly doubt that." That cliché was overused on him. "Lady…you are a tough act to follow."

"I was going to say younger. Because…like you said, there is probably no one better." A short pause. "Just kidding."

Her heartfelt attempt to lighten his mood did little. "And she knows how to joke too."

"Oh come on, Wally," she pleaded. "I am old enough to be your…ancestor!"

"Well you certainly do not look like you've been residing six feet underground for centuries." His gaze roamed at her a little bit more lingering than usual on her healthy chest. "As a matter of fact…you look…"

"If this is how you…propose to a woman no wonder you're dateless."

"Look who's talking."

"Well…"

It was amazing how she resembled little of the confident Amazon he knew because right at this very moment, she looked like a young woman lost in her own worries, not an immortal warrior who had been wounded by numerous battles.

Though there was no mistaking she was still very much a goddess trying to fit in by desperately trying to look ordinary. And it was one of her failures. She would never be ordinary.

"And now we have uncomfortable silence…" he reminded her.

"Sorry."

"You have this habit of looking through people when lapsing into a B moment."

"B moment?"

"You know…"

She tried to hide her embarrassment. "I wasn't looking through you. And excuse me…I was thinking of you."

"Really?"

She chuckled at his interest. "Don't get any ideas."

He confidently crossed his arms on his chest. "Okay. But someday…you just might change your mind. And…"

"And what?"

"And…I'm no longer available."

"Ha-ha."

Her hand rose to tuck strands of the wig behind her ear. And the simple gesture made him stare at the long and slender fingers, feeling the unwanted envy from taking hold of him once again.

"I know…he's handsome, he's wealthy. But I also know that appearances do not matter that much to you. And you certainly do not fit into the category of a gold digging, social climber." He just wanted to ask to help him understand and in a way, put out the fire, so to speak. "But…what else does he have that the rest of us don't?"

"So we're back to being serious again?"

"If you don't want to answer it's…acceptable."

She was looking straight ahead. "Maybe, it's what he does not have." The expression of confusion in his face prompted her to continue. "He wasn't blessed…in a way that we are. Still, he fights our fight."

_Way to go West. You're going to push her farther away from you and back into his arms by the night is over._

"Maybe…it's also because you're both alike."

She looked at him incredulously. "I always thought me and Kal are the ones who are similar. We even have matching uniforms."

"No. Supes is not stubborn. You and Bats are."

"Me? Stubborn?"

"Yeah."

_Wally, you're hopeless_, he mentally chided himself.

Well, it was better to accept defeat for the moment. Anyway, he was young. He could not say the same for Bruce. In a few years time Bruce would become an old prune if he did not alter his not so sunny outlook on life.

_I can wait._

And as some sort of weird consolation, she inched closer and rested her head on her shoulder.

"I hope wherever she is…Shayera's doing better than us."

He wanted to blurt out that Shayera was probably cursing more than usual because John was with her. And all that pent up frustration could lead to one thing.

"Do you think she and John would ever--?"

"Reconcile?" she asked.

"I was going to say…do the nasty…Aw!" His looked at the arm she pinched. "Reconcile is a…better word."

"Don't know," she shrugged against his shoulder. "But I feel…that happening now would be like…Bruce smiling a toothy, Julia Roberts' smile."

He laughed. But the mental picture was a little scary.

"You now it's not totally impossible…but the probability of it happening…" her voice trailed.

"Is just plain weird."

It was her turn to laugh.

_Laughter…was not that the key to a healthy relationship?_

And besides, they know each other too well to finish each other's sentences. Does that not tell her anything?

He shook his head and smiled to himself. He was thinking along the lines of where he left off earlier.

"D…"

"Yes?"

"You can have any man you want…"

"I beg to disagree."

"Okay, not everyone. But you did not need my help at all." He was almost whispering. "Why did you go out with me anyway?"

"Because I wanted to."

He was smiling silly again. "The Halloween party is just a few nights---"

"Yes, I will go with you."

"I wasn't even finished yet. How sure were you that I'm going to ask that?"

"One hundred percent."

And they both smiled.

_Friends…_

That was all they could ever be.

But today, tonight…she belonged only to him.

They, or at least he, would always have this day.

And…how could anything be better than this?

When he was holding a very special woman close…so close that he could almost feel that in this moment, he was special too.


	10. Mother's Day

This is a re-post. Many thanks to Hepburn for the correction (see…I told you feedback was important).

Disclaimer: The usual, don't own the characters, don't sue. Not a cent is made from this undertaking.

Author's note: Guys, we're halfway through. But most of you seem to have gone mute on me. Come on, let me hear from you (or is my fic that boring that ya all are asleep already?) I really promise not to go absent for months again.

To all mothers out there, _all the best_.

Chapter Ten

Mother's Day

It was one of the very few yearly customs the League had permanently stamped in the almost empty social calendar that she found a little strange. For grown men and women to dress up in scary costumes to celebrate the eve of the day of the dead.

Maybe, it was one of those chances where they could get to wear another costume aside from the everyday uniform, if that was not fashionably scary enough. And it was also the once in a year opportunity to ask a fellow leaguer out on a harmless date and behave well out of the comfort zone because it was expected.

But it was only applicable if there were no emergencies.

As of the moment, local enforcement authorities seemed to have everything under control because the red light was still silent as of nine thirty seven in the evening. And for one of the fewest times, she prayed for the contrary because she could very well use a minor emergency right about now to escape her predicament.

_Just look at myself_, she thought and hid a grimace.

When she squeezed her figure into the slinky black dress Flash had planned for her to wear, she suddenly doubted if it was the right thing to do, to go to the costume party as Mr. and Mrs. Adamms. Besides, she could not recall Morticia's costume to be this revealing that her arms were more covered than her chest.

But her dismay was cut short as she winced in the dark once her eyes fell on Superman, looking totally and hysterically more uncomfortable than she ever could in his own costume that she nearly spilt the already cursing seams of her dress.

"Diana…" He walked to her side and remarked with a more ridiculous, trying hard Transylvanian accent. "You look good enough to eat."

This was Superman, her best friend, showing his dark and bad side. And it was a _really_ _bad side_.

"I'm going to pretend you did not just say that."

"I'm a vampire…" He looked at her a little menacingly. "I'm supposed to suck your breas---"

"Kal!"

He nearly covered his mouth with what he just said, if not for the fake fangs he had on. "I mean…your blood."

"Have you been drinking any of that stuff?"

"I know well enough not to drink anything that has smoke coming from it and is colored green." He dropped his gaze lower.

The customary clearing of the throat brought his gaze back to eye level. "Do I have to wear lead?"

"I don't want to state the obvious but…" He looked from her baby blues and again to her healthy chest. "I don't need x-ray vision…"

She wanted to cover herself. "It's Flash's idea."

"Anyway…better not let one particular _man_ see you wearing that."

"I don't care." But her eyes suddenly wanted to roam around the dark room.

"Well…he's not here yet so it's safe to ask you to dance."

She looked doubtfully at him.

"He keeps a piece of Kryptonite on his belt, so I must be careful." He read her mind.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the partially lit room…

"Flash? Is that you?"

He turned immediately around at a very familiar voice that he almost spilled the drink he got for Diana. "Kara?"

"Yes." Supergirl beamed at him before almost crushing him in a hug.

He had to cough a few times to restore his normal breathing, noticing that the young girl was not in her usual uniform. "Sweet! You look great. Are you staying for good?"

Kara shook her head. "No…no. I just came to visit you guys."

"Missed us, huh?" It was imperative that he speak louder than necessary. Not for her benefit of course, but because he could barely even hear himself through the loud music.

"Of course. You most of all." Kara pinched him on the cheek. It was really hard having super-powered friends because their little displays of affection tend to bruise. "And I also needed to…talk to my cousin. You know, things left unsaid…"

"Yeah. How did it go?"

"Not that good at first," Kara shrugged. "But thanks to Diana…he seemed to see things differently and finally accept my explanation," Superman's cousin smiled at sight of something across the room. "She seems to bring out something in him that…makes him remember that he could act normal sometimes, forget the huge burden placed on his shoulders."

He followed her line of sight and understood what Supergirl meant.

From afar he saw the banter, the familiarity, the belongingness. And looking at the two, probably speaking again in voices that normal people could vaguely hear, he felt all the more left out. Because when his boat sank like the Titanic at the acceptance that she might never get over Bruce, his heart dug deep into the seafloor at another awareness that, if in case she got over Bruce, there would always be her dearest Kal.

"Just look at the both of them," Kara sighed dreamily. "Even in a party their costumes match. I just hope that someday they will realize that they are really meant for each other."

"Oh…well…" It was hard to say anything intelligible when your mouth was hammered shut by words that were sharp as nails.

"So…how about you? Seeing anyone?"

He laughed nervously. "Me? Sort of…it's not really a done deal."

"Well…congratulations." Supergirl needed to tiptoe slightly to give him a peck on the cheek. Deep inside he was grateful that it was not another pinch. "It's really nice to see you again. Meanwhile, I have to go and guess who everyone else is before I leave."

And after muttering his barely audible farewell, he was forced again to admit to the harsh reality as he looked straight at a familiar scene before him.

He sighed. Maybe it was better that he started pursuing women within reach, not someone who was light years away.

"Is Count Dracula bothering you, my love?" He approached, carrying two glasses of the aforementioned drink and a wish in his mind that there be an emergency in Metropolis.

"I was asking her to dance."

"Well…find someone else to prey on…" Wally took her arm. "This lady is with me."

At least, for the night.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

She had to admit she was really enjoying the dance and several more that followed, though there was a moment in there that she could swear Elongated Man was very well taking advantage of his elasticity. There were a few games but it had to be stopped since over excited, and slightly tipsy, Meta powered individuals were involved and official Watchtower equipment was starting to be destroyed.

It was just before the announcement of the best in costume when she and Superman were both summoned by J'onn due to an emergency. Much to the disappointment of Wally, she left the party.

After casting her best friend another amused look, still suffering from the hilarity regarding his appearance, she spun around and a blinding light tore itself from nowhere as a rumbling sound reverberated as she changed into her uniform.

"Show off," Superman remarked before changing into his utilizing more time than her.

"Why? Can't find a phone booth to change in?" She smiled as they began running to the teleporter. "Just a reminder, before we leave better wipe your make up off."

And he did just before they rescued a bus load of passengers that nearly fell down a ravine during a thunderstorm somewhere in Asia.

A few hours later, after making sure that the people were safe, nursing a sore back, she returned to the Watchtower and headed straight for her quarters. And the instant she stepped into the dark room, she knew someone else was there.

"You're trespassing."

"Where's your boyfriend?" He was more insinuating than inquiring.

She turned on the lights and saw that he was only a few feet away. She tried to appear unaffected but she was one hundred percent sure she looked a mess with wet hair, mud clinging to her skin. "Last time I checked…he was busy denying me."

"Diana…"

"What are you doing here? To deny me again for the third time?" She crossed her arms on her chest and an unfortunate leaf fell off, a sure indication that she was indeed in a state of disarray. "You are one denial short of matching the most famous denial in Christian history."

"Where's Flash?"

So it was Flash whom he was resentfully referring to as her boyfriend, not Superman this time around. "He's on duty."

"He was not on duty a few hours ago."

_He was there at the party? _The way he was acting told her he probably was.

"He is now. Want me to get him?"

"Cancel all your _plans_ with him in the next few days."

"And who in Hades are you to tell me what to do?"

"He is going with us." He turned to leave, not even trying to match her rising temper with his level voice. "Change of plans. Sorry to ruin your intimate moments."

She was torn between denying his accusations, telling him her personal life was none of his business, or just simply call him names.

But when the door slid closed she realized that he had the last word. Again.

And she wanted to throw her tiara to the quiet door just to release her frustrations.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

She was just finished receiving instructions from J'onn to take over most of his duties while he was away when she felt someone was watching her at the monitor womb. And given the fact that she strangely felt which part of her was being ogled as of the moment, she knew very well who it was.

"Flash…not polite to stare," she mentioned without turning around.

He handed her a cup of latte. "How'd you know it was me?"

"I felt two particular points burning the skin of my behind."

He laughed self consciously. "Kidding, right?"

She smiled a thank you for the beverage but did not bother putting him on the spot further with an answer. "Sorry about last night. There was an emergency."

"It's okay. I'm used to women leaving me at the speed of light," he joked.

"Flash…"

"It's okay…really." He sipped on his drink with more pressure than usual that he emptied the plastic cup in seconds. "I'm good…with this. I mean…if you ever need me, I'll always be here. As your friend."

"You're dumping me then?"

He looked smug. "I am, aren't I?"

"Anyway…thank you, for understanding."

"Good thing…Fire was there."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Someone once told me you have a…thing for her. Finally had the courage to ask her to dance?"

"After three more glasses of that punch which is, by the way, giving me a humongous headache." He touched a finger to his temple. "Anyway, I just dropped by to tell you that you'll miss me for three days."

"Going on a goodwill mission?"

"Yeah. Cool, isn't it? To meet another race."

There was an odd moment there that she felt something was about to go wrong but she scolded her thoughts for having doubts and erased the negative thoughts completely.

"I have to fill in for GL who's obviously…_taking his time_," he whispered the last three words.

"You think..?"

"Doing the _nasty_? Absolutely!"

"Flash! How could you think that?"

"I'm Flash. Anyways…" He looked doubtfully at her. "Will you be okay?"

"Of course."

He sighed. "The only consolation for me is that…Bats is with us so I don't have to worry with him making another move on you while I'm away."

She reached out and pinched his cheek. She was definitely going to miss this young man. In fairness, he did a fine job making her forget her worries most of the time.

And it was certainly going to be a less colorful three days without his buoyant personality hanging around. Three days without Wally, Shayera…and even a less than welcome Bruce.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Something was way, way off.

She could not put a finger to it but when she entered the conference room, J'onn, Superman and Batman seemed to be lost in their own thoughts of galaxies far, far away and the only recognition of her presence was the slightest of nods from her best friend.

If not for the present status quo between herself and her so-called ex boyfriend, she would have offered a polite inquiry to peek through the tenseness that hung in the atmosphere like a thick, wet blanket. Instead, she sat in her seat and pursed her lips. And waited.

The stretching silence gave her the creepy feeling that she was trapped inside an episode of the Twilight Zone.

When a strangely reserved Shayera sat next to her, she suddenly wanted to blurt out the obvious _What's wrong?_ that was practically covering her friend's face like the exaggerated mask once worn. But she was not yet able to pry into Shayera's obvious discontent when a red blur swept into the verbally challenged ambiance in the room.

"Hey guys."

_Finally! _

Looking at Wally's clueless face surely helped ease the eerie feeling that doomsday was about to come.

"So…" She was almost whispering. "How was the mission? What were they like?"

Flash pulled up a chair. "Remember the characters from Star Wars Episode II, the aliens from the planet Kamino?"

"The very tall, long necked aliens with graceful movements?"

"Yup…" Wally sounded proud about introducing her to the Star Wars galaxy. "They are very much alike that I have this weird feeling Mr. Lucas met them before we even did."

"May I cut in?"

Both she and Wally looked dumbfounded at the owner of the voice who turned his swivel chair to face them.

"Sure." Wally did not get the obvious underlying sarcasm that Bruce injected into his question that was probably rhetoric in the first place.

"Since we're talking movies…are you familiar with Men In Black I?"

Strange things were happening. And it was suddenly a lot weirder that Batman would butt in on movie shoptalk.

"The part where they were looking for…Orion's belt?" Wally was very interested.

"Precisely."

She just had to ask, nonchalantly. "So? What about it?"

"An alien ship was ready to fire on the earth if they didn't deliver, correct?"

"Yeah…" Flash grinned. "They even have a cool countdown timer on scre---"

"We're in the same predicament."

"What?" She looked at the very serious face. "I thought they were friendly?"

Just then John entered the room and looked for an empty seat. A little hesitantly, he took the only vacant spot beside Shayera.

Superman cleared his throat. It translated into _everybody else shut up because I have something important to say_. "Since we're all here…" He stood up and placed his hands on the back of his chair. "I want to tell everyone…that we have a little intergalactic concern that we need to resolve, immediately."

He might have used subtlety but the she knew his expression better than anyone else. There was a big problem. No, there was a humongous dilemma.

Even his cowlick seemed to feel the tension.

"J'onn…"

On cue, the Martian stood up.

"The aliens are referred to as the _Ibanglahi_, and like what was talked about earlier, they are humanoid, tall, with long appendages and with a high level of intellect." J'onn clicked on the console and a three dimensional image appeared above the center of the circular table. "They communicate via telepathy, though they also have vocal chords as a way of communicating with other species who may be incapable of understanding their special language."

She looked at the beings. They indeed looked similar to the fictional characters she saw in the movie.

"The _Ibanglahi _are mostly a male dominated race. And they don't reproduce in the way humans and some alien species do."

At the mention of the word _reproduce_, she felt a slight fidget from Shayera.

"For every one hundred years…that is more than three hundred earth years, a being without a gender is born. The _Reina_, as he or she is referred to, plays a very special role in the furtherance of their race. She is the only one capable of reproducing."

_Reproducing_. Another fidget from Shayera.

"Any couple who want to start a family must come to her. If that particular pair merits the _Reina's_ approval for an offspring, an amount of her blood will be transfused into the female. No…outside force will be necessary for the female to be with child because the blood itself will grow in the female's womb." An illustration appeared before them. "After eight days, the fetus will be delivered."

"In the middle of her life cycle, a considerable amount of blood will be extracted from the _Reina_." Superman continued. "This blood will enter a critical stage while it is being incubated without the protection of a mother's womb. The product of this blood will be the _Reina's_ replacement."

An image of a translucent flask appeared.

"Hey…it looks like the---"

Suddenly, Flash stilled in horror.

"Yes. It looks very much like the one you shook like you are going to pour James Bond a Martini." Batman finished.

"Hey…I didn't know the future of an entire alien race was in that glass." The word guilty was practically spelled out in his expression. "If it was that important they should have locked it in a vault or something."

"Flash…they are a very trusting race," J'onn replied.

"There was a sign." Batman pointed out.

"Newsflash! It was practically in hieroglyphs."

"In bold, red alien letters, that should've made you think."

"Hey! Sale announcements at Bloomingdale's are also in bold, red letters."

"Whatever. If we don't fix the mess we're all---"

"Let's just be thankful that we still have an option," Superman's even tone sliced through the tense testosterone filled atmosphere.

"What exactly is that option?" John placed his elbows on the table.

"We have to find a suitable female who can carry the fertilized egg to full term within twelve hours."

"We have scanned the database," J'onn added to Superman's statement. "And there is someone very suitable."

Shayera finally showed interest through sarcasm. "Who's the very lucky girl?"

If it were under very different circumstances the way J'onn and Superman's faces simultaneously turned to her with a very faint pleading hint, it would have been amusing. But it only meant one sure thing.

"I don't think---"

"We don't exactly have a choice in the matter," Batman cut in.

"I don't know if I am…capable," she restated, looking at J'onn and Superman.

"You're a female. You are capable."

She continued ignoring Batman. "I was made from magic."

"But you have a reproductive system, that's all we---."

"Of course, you should know!" She finally snapped at his obtrusive comments.

Bruce was taken aback by her sudden outburst. Everyone else was muted.

"Princess, throwing tantrums will not help."

_Tantrums would not be the only thing thrown if you don't shut your trap_. And since when did he start being this talkative?

"Diana…" J'onn cut in at the appropriate time. "We have made a primary evaluation. So far, there is nothing to indicate that you cannot conceive. A secondary evaluation, with your cooperation, will confirm everything we need to know."

"If the Princess _cooperates_…" Batman emphasized the word.

"Of course I will cooperate."

"It did not look like that earlier."

"And what did it look like earlier?" She folded her arms on her chest.

"You seem _hesitant_."

"Hesitant?" Her voice was rising. "Of course I would be."

"Can't you stand being _normal_ for eight days?"

_So he thought it was about vanity!_ The nerve of him to insinuate that she was afraid of being big and pregnant for more than a week. And her flaring temper made her unable to notice everyone else's reaction to their exchange, in addition to Superman's customary clearing of his throat.

_J'onn, please make them stop. I'm getting a headache_…Superman communicated.

_Let them be. There are issues that need to be settled. Anyway, we are among friends._

"You should know that appearances do not matter that much to me." _Because I once fell in love with a jaded freak_. "I don't want to jeopardize our chances with uncertainties."

"Is that all?"

"I would have made my point if you stopped butting in every time!"

"Don't lash out on me. It was not my hand who rocked the cradle."

"You know…" She was trying hard to put a leash on her temper. "…putting the blame is not helping. You're not helping."

On the contrary, his voice was still even. "I'm not a female."

"Well then…with your intelligence and with your money…" she started. "Why not try and experiment how to grow a vagina within twelve hours!"

For the first time, Bruce was stunned speechless at her snide comment. But if a part of her was congratulating herself, something inside of her flinched at her own words.

_Am I really this bitter?_

_Can't anything be civil between us anymore?_

But everyone else was having a hard time stifling the laughter despite the direness of the situation. And she was able to glance an expression on Superman's face that translated into, _I can't believe you just said that_.

But not J'onn. He could laugh his heart out without anyone hearing.

Then, Bruce stood up. "My presence here is no longer necessary. Carry on without---"

"Oh no…" She pushed her chair backwards and stood up as well. _No way in Hades will I give you the satisfaction of having the last say_. "You don't get to say the last words this time, Bruce. J'onn, I'll meet you at the laboratory." With that, she stormed off the meeting room, stomping her feet as she traversed the rest of the silent hallway.

_That pigheaded…arrogant…_

"Diana…hey…" Shayera's hand shot out to grab her arm. "The laboratory's this way."

In her dazed and very angry state, she lost her direction. A hand momentarily went to her forehead as if easing a non-existent headache before following the lead of her friend.

"I'm this close…" She made a gesture with her thumb and forefinger. "…To driving my knee between his thighs just to find out if he's as insensitive as he looks."

Shayera laughed, despite the situation. "I wouldn't go that far…I mean, you may have use of that area yet."

She glared at the Thanagarian as they turned a corner.

"Besides…don't you know that they wear something to protect their…manhood from such situations?"

"Shayera, really…I don't need to hear---""

"John told me that once…that they wear something inside to…" Shayera suddenly paused at her building mirth. "Seriously…Anyway, to prove my point, have you ever seen a male member of the league suddenly falling down on his knees holding both his hands to the family jewels?"

She thought for a while. Come to think of it…she could not recall any incident of that happening.

"See." Shayera looked at her smugly. "The only males who do not wear it are Superman and J'onn."

"Kal because he's the man of steel," she concluded as they stopped by the door of the laboratory.

"Which means…balls of steel."

She could not help but laugh at Shayera's statement.

"And J'onn…well because his form can change easily, he's pretty malleable," Shayera winked. "Get it, mallea…BALL."

She was holding a hand to her mouth now to prevent the guffaws from escaping as Shining Knight and Vigilante passed by, offering a greeting.

She stepped immediately inside the room and let go of her mirth. "So…it's safe to assume that there are only two who are the…real deal."

"More…or less," Shayera managed between bouts of the snickers.

"And the others are just…artificially enhanced."

"It's part of the uniform, I mean…they won't be as intimidating to the opponent without that much bulge down there."

She could just picture it. And it made her laugh even harder.

"I'm glad…that you're laughing again," Shayera finally composed herself when the door opened for J'onn. "Just so you know…it's a huge sacrifice that you're going to make. And I admire you for that."

"Thank you. I needed that."

"Anytime."

With that, her friend was gone. And faced with the Martian, she had to put the lid on what she and Shayera were discussing earlier.

"I've never been this conscious of my…manhood before," J'onn was trying to hide a grin. "But what Shayera said was true."

She knew her face was all red at the fact that her mind betrayed her. "Sorry about that."

"Shall we begin?"

The simple question had enough force to spin her around that her earlier mirth was totally forgotten as she was hit with the full force of reality.

She was on her way to becoming pregnant.

For eight days.

She did not even now how to make a baby.

Let alone have one grow inside of her.

_Hera help me!_


	11. The First Few Days

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, no profit is being made from this and copyright infringement is not intended.

Chapter Eleven

The First Few Days of the Rest of Your Life – Days One and Two

Having a baby…

_Bruce…I'm going to have a baby…_

He imagined how he would react if he ever heard the words. Not that he was planning on starting a family soon, but the thought was somehow…not that disturbing and unlikely anymore when he thought about it.

And then he imagined what it had been like for her, to decide on a life changing matter of this magnitude in a span of a few minutes.

"Have you…communicated with the Queen?" he asked when J'onn joined him inside the observation room.

"No. Diana was adamant that we do the procedure as soon as we found out that she was capable since time was really of the essence," J'onn answered. "She said that having her mother around would only…complicate things."

He sighed at her stubbornness. But he had to admit that, even if she was not new to this world anymore, being impregnated was certainly an unchartered territory for her. It would have been better if Queen Hippolyta was there, never mind if the she would surely make a fuss, if only to provide the moral support than only a mother could give.

"She's doing well as expected."

He leaned in slightly that his masked face was just a few inches from the thick glass of the observation window. "I was not asking."

"You don't need to."

He turned a little to his left at the Martian. "I'm just here to make sure earth does not meet with a huge missile in eight days."

True, that was part of his reason for standing still for the past few minutes, doing nothing but brood through the fiber glass and stare at her unmoving form, the crisp, white sheet covering most of her except for her arms and face, while a tube ran from her right arm to a monitoring device by her side.

"Besides, there was an emergency at Metropolis. I am only here in Superman's place." He looked back at her with a thought that his reasons were an exercise in futility because J'onn might have already heard his thoughts.

He sneered at himself. He was lying to someone who could very well tell that he was.

_The king of denials_. That was him.

He would lie to everyone when it suited him. Even to her.

_She was right._

He was short of a vagina, because the way he had been acting was very alike the several jealous and possessive women he once dated. It was just that… the sight of her eyes sharing the warmth that was once for him with someone else was hard to swallow mostly since, just a few days ago…

_You were the one who let go, Bruce. Remember?_

And he did. He could still recall the pained expression she tried so very hard to conceal from everyone else, including him, when the harsh words passed his lips. He had his reasons. But whatever those reasons were, he just could not fathom nor accept her present relationship, the intimacy she had with Flash, in the short period that they have broken up. But then again he would not be able to accept any intimate relationship she had with anyone else, period.

He stopped his train of thought remembering J'onn was just beside him.

"If you say so." The Martian was trying hard not to grin.

He tried diverting his thoughts. "Now that the embryo is inside, how will she deliver it when the time comes?"

"Through a C section."

"A Caesarian operation? She agreed to that?"

"Call me old fashioned, Bruce," J'onn smiled. "But I believe that every woman deserves to choose how and to whom she gives herself completely to."

Through the mask, he was suddenly confused. "What do you mean?"

"I want to preserve her virginity."

_Virginity?_

"You seem surprised."

And guilty from apparently misjudging her.

"Bruce…there is more to what you know that's happening to her now." J'onn began. "Maybe it will be better if you tell her the whole truth of what you feel for her. Forget what happened in the past."

"If you haven't noticed, she's seeing someone."

J'onn sighed. "Everything is not just in black and white, Bruce. Everything is not just about love and hate." A green hand tapped his shoulder. "In between, there is a thing called friendship."

He thought about that. And was still thinking hard when J'onn finally left him alone.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_Beep…beep…beep…_

The steady bleep of the device that measured heartbeat was the first sound that made her aware she was slowly awakening. Then there was the sound of rustling fabric.

She opened her eyes then blinked when the bright light above stung her eyes for a while. When she had adjusted to the glow she slowly tried moving her head and felt a little dizzy, feeling that everything was still a bit hazy as a result of the after effects of being injected by fluids that would help support the unborn life that was now inside her, as her body became accustomed to the foreign being that was growing within.

And as she fought to focus her attention she turned her head to sound of light footsteps. The first thing she noticed was the black, flowing cape.

Then she saw the pointed ears that somehow looked like horns sticking upwards instead of curving. And for some reason, her blood pressure was starting to rise at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here?"

It was like being possessed by a hostile force, because she could not contain the overwhelming feeling of irritation that she had to wake up with him, of all people, beside her.

"J'onn asked me for assistance."

And was watching you sleep for almost thirty minutes, watching you eyes flutter in a dream, your breasts heave with every breath… 

"Excuse me?" She tried moving her arms to relieve the stiffness. Though her lips seemed to have a mind of its own. "Your image doesn't exactly fit that of an errand boy."

"Don't flatter yourself. I was merely here to make sure everything is as expected."

_And I can see you're fine, back to your old self plus a little more attitude than necessary._

The nerve of him to talk to her in this rude manner when she was in a very sensitive stage.

"And why would J'onn send you here?" she snapped. Simply looking at him made her skin crawl, in the most unpleasant way. "Does he want me to have a miscarriage at the sight of you?"

The insulting tone made him finally turn to her, as if he was seeing someone else entirely. "Because you're hormonal…I'm going to pretend I did not hear---"

"Hormonal?!"

"Princess…" He was getting frustrated. "You sound as if you're blaming me for this."

_Although I must admit that if I did not let jealousy cloud my judgment…I would not have felt insecure about leaving you behind with West. And we will not be having this argument…_

She was surprised at the blatant admission, for its content and the fact that he admitted to anything. "So that's it then, this is all because…" She moved upwards, using her arms to push her body into a sitting position. "…Because you can't stand leaving me alone with Wally. That's why you took him with you and here we are…" She glared at him. "Way to go, mister!"

_What is she saying? How did she know because I definitely did not say that out loud?_

"See…you are even denying the truth when you just said it."

"I did not say anything."

She could not see where he was looking at but the thoughts that suddenly entered her brain, the image of them together, locked in an intimate embrace, skin to skin, the sound of the squeaking of the big leather chair…

Her eyes darted to her chest and to the sheet that had fallen way beyond decent standards and immediately groped for the covers. "How dare you? After all that has happened…you're still thinking---"

That was it.

He was just thinking.

And she could read his thoughts.

"Great Hera! I can read your mind."

And the instant the knowledge sank into her brain a flood of voices, screaming, whispering, laughing, crying, stormed her mind all at once. The deafening noise inside her skull made her shut her eyes as her hands covered her ears in a vain attempt to prevent more sound from entering and hurting her.

It felt like her head was going to explode from all those voices.

And then she looked at him in fear. Fear of what more she might read in his thoughts.

"Get away from me!" she shouted, almost frantic. "J'onn, help!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_Diana…_

_J'onn…_

_It's okay…you can wake up now._

Hesitantly, she opened her eyes and the face of J'onn loomed over her.

"How are you feeling?"

She blinked a few times. "They are all still there…but a little less loud than before," she tried smiling in gratitude for his invaluable assistance. If not for J'onn, she would have probably smashed her head into the wall by now.

"It will not go away but you'll soon learn not to listen." J'onn tried to reassure her. "Besides, I believe this is just one of the temporary side effects of your…pregnancy."

"I hope so…"

But the fact that it was just one of the temporary side effects meant that there might be several more odd changes that would soon manifest itself. _How…stimulating_, she thought cynically, imagining what she was about to experience next. But she need not think further when it felt like she just inhaled a handful of dust.

She let out a sneeze. "Excuse me."

"Bless you," J'onn was smiling, uttering one of earth's many courtesies when Shayera entered.

"Hey there," Shayera walked to her side. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," she grimaced. "I have to warn you that I can read your thoughts."

"It's not easy getting into my head." Shayera looked at the Martian. "Just ask J'onn."

She was just about to argue that it was not so because just after Shayera finished her sentence, there was a very intimate image of her friend and John that was desperately being closed like an open book before she sneezed again.

"Excuse me." She took the offered tissue while casting an apologetic smile.

_Hachoo!_

"I don't know what's---"

_Hachoo!_

Her eyes were getting teary.

_Hachoo!_

"Oh my stars…" Shayera looked at her wide-eyed with concern. "You're allergic to my feathers."

J'onn had an idea. "No…she was sneezing even before you came in. Were you..?" He allowed her some time to compose herself after another heartfelt bout. "…Like this when Bruce was around?"

"No." _Hachoo!_

"Let's go to the next room."

"Should we leave her like this?" Shayera tried to protest but a green hand on her arm prevented her from staying. They went to the observation room and J'onn immediately noticed that the sneezing fit had stopped.

"She's allergic to aliens."

And to confirm his theory, he did not immediately stop Superman when the Kryptonian entered the room.

"Hello."

He was not even seated yet when she let out a sneeze.

"Diana…I just took a bath."

"Sor---" _Hachoo!_

"Superman," J'onn interrupted. "You have to leave the room immediately."

"Why?"

"Diana's allergic to aliens."

"Really?" He asked but when his friend replied in a sneeze, he immediately proceeded to the adjacent room. "But it's an alien that's inside of her."

"The pregnancy is causing strange changes in her mind and now her body." J'onn observed.

"First the mind reading, now the allergies." Shayera's voice was laced with sympathy. "What next?"

"Honestly…I don't know. We'll only find out as the days pass." J'onn turned on the sound system. "Diana…if you need anything we're just here."

She turned her face to the large glass. "Okay."

"For now, we can't be near you."

"I understand. I'm allergic to my friends."

"Not for long. The aliens told me that symptoms usually comes and goes after a day or so."

She grinned. "Meaning tomorrow this will probably be gone. But in its place will be something else."

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

Superman sighed, watching her form shift on the bed. "Good thing this only lasts for eight days."

"J'onn…" There was a question etched in her face as she tried to focus on several thoughts. "I think now is a good time to read my mind…because I think I know where the other members of the legion are hiding."

"All right," J'onn signaled to the other two.

"We'll wait by the teleporter pad," Superman stepped out from the room with Shayera.

_But before that, J'onn…_she mentally called.

_Yes?_

She was trying not to laugh now in her thoughts.

_Kindly tell Wally that it's too early for what he's thinking._

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Early in the second day of her pregnancy, she was pleased to know that J'onn's theory was right. The allergy was totally gone as evidenced by the absence of her sneezing fits when J'onn phased through the room. The voices were also mere whispers that were slowly fading into distant echoes in her mind.

But her relief was short lived when the Martian told her that she would be undergoing her first internal examination.

She tried to hide a flinch as she sat up, upon sight of the painfully long object because she knew very well where it would end up. J'onn looked at her affectionately and a little sympathetically.

"Can't Kal…just look inside?"

"He could but…he's not as familiar with this process as I am. And this…" He raised that awful object. "…Would assure the aliens that our first step was a success. And Diana, you don't have to worry."

"I know, J'onn. There's no one more I trust with this than you," she sighed, climbing onto the next, smaller bed, placing her feet into the stirrups.

"You'll feel strange at first. But it will all disappear when you see something magical happening inside of you."

She did not need try telling J'onn that she doubted what he said slightly.

"By the way…" A thought, or rather a welcome distraction, occurred to her. "Who performed the…insertion?"

"I did." J'onn felt a little uneasy. "With…Superman's help."

"Kal was there?"

"I needed his x-ray vision to be precise."

"Well…" It was a little unnerving that her most private of areas was seen by her best friend. "It was a medical procedure, it's not as if…"

"Batman was also there."

"What?!"

She raised her elbows and nearly sat up and was just about to demand who was the genius who thought that it was a bright idea for Bruce to be there when she felt a small push inside that soon turned into a major discomfort.

It certainly felt very uncomfortable.

"There it is."

She turned her head to the nearby monitor and stared at a very small irregularly round shape that was slightly fluttering.

"You mean…it's the baby?"

"Yes," J'onn smiled. "And she's doing well as expected."

How in the world J'onn could have known was a puzzle to her. But as she looked at the screen, she was slowly mesmerized by the miracle of it all.

For the first time in this entire ordeal, she felt something more than a duty, than an obligation that she must do.

She was not just caring for this being inside of her because the very existence of everything on earth depended on it. But she was caring for this baby because she was a woman, and this was a very magical experience that men can only hope to feel.

_Mother…_

She was beginning to feel like a mother. To a child that would never be hers.

"Diana…" There was the softest of reminders in J'onn's voice.

"I know. I should not form an attachment."

A green hand touched her arm. Then she was reminded of all they discussed earlier and the weight of all of it started to sink in, making her feel a little less enthusiastic than before.

"Diana…"

"Sorry, J'onn. But I just can't help thinking about…after this…I may not have another chance…"

J'onn sighed. "I'll only be happy to help you when that time comes."

"Thank you."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A brief visit by the _Ibanglahi _gave them added assurance that everything was progressing better than expected. And because of this, there was no longer the need for her movements to be hampered by the monitoring devices though she still must be kept confined to the isolated room of the medical bay for the time being as the embryo fortifies itself in her womb.

Besides, if anyone else other than the founding members saw her in her present condition it would certainly cause quite a stir. And start a poll on who was the likeliest to be the father.

Staring at the immaculately sterile ceiling, her thoughts drifted to the whirlwind of events that transpired in such a short time. She was just about to put a hand to her tummy when someone peeked from the outside.

"Hey, Princess." Wally's head was stuck between the small open space by the door. "Is it…safe to enter?"

"I think so." She noticed a gold band on Wally's forehead. "What's that?"

"This?" He removed the item before sitting down on the nearest chair. "It's the latest fashion accessory. Aside from matching the color scheme of my costume, it also doubles as a protection from mind readers."

"Really?" It was hard to keep from grinning. "Because…I'm afraid it did not do any good."

"What?" He was starting to fidget at her knowing stare, as if a hundred ants were marching on his thigh. "You mean…"

"I saw…most of the vivid images. And believe me when I say…I don't have a mole on my left…bosom. And you're taking too many liberties with your imagination"

"Cripes…What about now?"

"Thankfully, it's over." She reached out and patted his clammy hand under the scarlet cloth while regarding her with a softened expression. "And Wally…somewhere, during a lucid interval, I also read something else."

He sighed. "Why is it I am afraid of asking what that is?"

"You should not feel…" She looked for the right word. "…Responsible for what happened."

For a while, he just looked at her calm face. Then he removed the mask. "But you would not be here if not for my major blooper."

"I believe everything happens for a purpose. Besides, anyone able would do what they can for their friends."

"Yeah…Shayera will probably help if she could. But I will never hear the last of it." He leaned a little on the chair, amusement partially erasing the guilt. "I bet my Bobba Fett action figure that she'll nag me to death about it."

"Probably."

"But I am one hundred and one percent sure that Bats will refuse even if…he can grow a vagina."

At the remembrance of her own words, she recalled the way Batman's back went rigid when she snapped at him. Then she laughed. No…she billowed in laughter that tears were starting to pool in her eyes.

"Nice one liner by the way. I couldn't have said it any better."

"I still can't believe…" She was starting to sober from the laughing fit. "I said that to him."

"He had it coming." He leaned close again with a serious expression.

"You know…" She started awkwardly. "You are starting to get all serious on me again."

"I just…there's just this wee bit small part of me that wants to believe you are doing this because you care."

"I do."

"I mean…really care."

She sighed. "I really care. Just not in the NC17 way you dream I do."

He grimaced at the remembrance. "Anyway…how are you feeling? Any morning sickness yet?"

"None yet. Though I feel a little sore."

"Sore?"

"J'onn just performed an internal examination to---"

"Lucky Martian!" He slapped his thigh. "I mean…it was probably very uncomfortable. For the both of you."

"Very. Yesterday, I was having a headache the size of Metropolis. Today I feel like a---"

"Are you wearing anything under that sheet?"

"Wally!"

"Okay, sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

At the boyish expression on his face, a thought, though very out of the blue, occurred to her. "I'm hungry."

"What do you want me to grab from the cafeteria?" He prepared to leave by placing the red hood on.

"Ice cream."

"Ice cream? In the morning?"

She paid no attention to his surprise. "Strawberry…and fudge brownie…with bananas and chocolate swirls." She could imagine the wonderful taste already. "And marshmallows. Lots of marshmallows."

"Princess, last time I checked…we are out except for French Vanilla."

"Then ask Bruce to use his plastic card thingies and teleport us a new batch."

"Considering the mood he's in…" He checked himself. "…Actually, come to think of it, he has no other mood but bad…he'll probably use his plastic card thingies to teleport me to the farthest galaxy."

"Possibly." She tried a different approach, using more charm than usual. "But please try."

"Well…" How in his clouded mind could he say no to an apparition like that? He simply could not and stood up instead. "Okay. But if I'm not back after thirty minutes, which is for me a very long time…please ask J'onn to locate my floating and stranded molecules somewhere in space."

"Will do."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

After almost two hours later, Superman encountered Flash on the hallway. He immediately noticed that the younger man was walking a lot slower than usual, gingerly patting his tummy with uneasiness evident even on the unconcealed part of his face.

"What's…wrong?" He successfully hid his amusement when his extra keen sense of hearing picked up distinct rumbling noises from Wally's stomach. "Batman told me earlier that Diana's starting to…crave. Did she eat all the ice cream I saw on the teleporter pad earlier?"

"Ate?" Wally looked at him incredulously. "She ate…about three tablespoonfuls!"

There was another round of rumbling noises very much alike that of a volcano threatening to spurt out molten lava.

Wally groaned in apparent discomfort. "She made me eat the rest…while she watched!"

There was a moment there that he thought Wally was going to hurl on him. "Really? I thought---"

"To the last, tiniest piece of fruit, to the last drop of the chocolate syrup!"

"I thought you liked sweets?"

"Big guy…" Wally placed a hand to his belly as if to appease the distress. "…I've consumed an…ordinary man's lifetime intake of banana split in one sitting."

"Well…" He patted Wally's slumped shoulder in a sympathetic gesture. "You'll burn all that sugar in a few hours anyway. But…I bet you'll avoid for a day or so the rich chocolate and strawberry swirls…"

Wally's eyes widened in fear as his stomach started churning at the suggestion.

"…the smooth ice cream," he continued. "…Not to mention the bananas!"

_And they were huge bananas! _

"Supes…I'm glad you're enjoying this because…" Wally tried to straighten up, mustering with what was left of his strength a semi-smug grin. "…She specifically asked that you get her a T-bone steak from the freezer, and a bag of microwave popcorn, garlic and cheese flavor."

He looked a little worried. "Me? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"T-bone steak and popcorn, it is." _There was no problem with that._

"_Uncooked _T-bone and popcorn."

"_Uncooked_?"

"That's what she ordered." It was Wally's turn to pat his shoulders before hobbling his way to the nearest comfort room when his tummy reminded him that he needed to get moving fast. "Good luck."


	12. When Push Comes To Shove

**Chapter Twelve **

When Push Comes To Shove

"She is getting bored."

"Man, I don't think so. The other day she had such a blast watching me gobble up gallons of ice cream."

Another man cringed at an abrupt thought. "Don't remind me."

"By the way, I was wondering…" Amusement was obviously present in the pitch of Wally's voice. "Did she make you eat it…raw?"

"No," Superman sighed in not a good way. "She made me cook it."

"Really? I didn't know you can cook."

"I cooked it with my eyes. Are you happy now?"

In the best way possible, Wally tried to restrain his lips from saying something. Unfortunately, the Flash and the word restraint somehow did not go well together.

"Laser eye seared steak…_ala_ Superman."

Both Wally and John almost doubled over the visual of the world's greatest superhero staring down a prime cut of beef and a bag full of popcorn, cooking them with his eyes with the undesirable knowledge that he was going to eat all of it afterwards.

For her friend's benefit, Shayera tried to keep a straight face.

Batman, as usual, did not enjoy much the humor in the situation.

A very faint squeak disturbed the silent atmosphere in the conference room as he leaned closer to the table, a very tiny hint that he was concerned. "What makes you think so?"

"Well…she's a Meta human, not to mention an Amazon. She is never used to…domesticity," J'onn sighed. "It's been almost four days and she has been confined if not to her quarters, to somewhere almost void of human interaction."

"She must cope."

"I have no questions about her sincerity and willingness in the matter, Batman," J'onn answered. "But she cannot avoid feeling alone."

"We are almost halfway through."

"Try putting yourself in her place. What would you feel if you were away from Gotham for more than a week?"

Silence was his answer.

"Diana needs a new environment," John added. "Have you been to the med bay lately?"

Wally shook his head. "No."

"Well…she has labeled almost everything, the gauze, the Band Aids…even the container of cotton balls."

J'onn smiled internally. "She even catalogued and inventoried the supplies. I just found out that I am short of several packs of sterile swabs and a box of count plates."

It was Shayera's turn. "If this keeps up, we might find ourselves signing a requisition slip before we ask for supplies."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Superman finally asked. But with him being the closest to her, he should know. But then again, considering the last time they were together, he thought it wise to keep his distance for the time being.

"Just like John said, she needs a change of environment."

"Sweet! My place is always available." Wally did not even hide the excited grin his lips formed but when everyone looked at him suddenly with the same set of expressions, his smile was wiped out. "Just a suggestion…don't everybody glare at me the same time."

"Well…" Shayera considered. "I practically live here at the Watchtower so I can't volunteer."

J'onn looked at Superman, trying to hide his partial amusement about why the Kryptonian had not volunteered an answer yet. And the reason had something to do with uncooked beef.

"How about the fortress?"

"I could make…room for her there."

"Then I'll try and convince her to temporarily move in with you."

"Oka---"

"I don't think so," Batman cut in. "We don't want any unexpected guests arriving any moment."

"Trust me," Superman knew he was referring to Mongul. "I have installed a more efficient security system."

"Really?"

"Yes…_really_."

"It's too far."

"We can teleport, you know."

"Teleportation may pose some problems."

_Yeah…problems with your relationship with her_…

_Superman…_J'onn warned him from speaking his mind.

Superman sighed. "So I guess the manor is the best option then."

"I was not offering."

"Oh really."

"Superman's right." J'onn was the wisest to intervene when the other three were merely content being spectators in a verbal sparring match. "With your permission, we can move her there---"

_J'onn!!!_

The Martian's eyes glowed. _What's wrong, Diana?_

_I need you here, quick!_

_I'm on my way. _"Excuse me, but I have to go to her."

Phasing through thick, battle tested walls like a ghost was certainly an advantage when time was of the essence but utter curiosity could propel others to achieve almost the same results as evidenced by what was about to take place in the isolation room.

Once inside, J'onn's worry was replaced with a genuine smile at the sight of Diana still lying on the bed but staring wide-eyed at her suddenly large abdomen.

"I'm…big!" She tried sitting up.

It took half a second later for him to react by assisting her. "Well…this is certainly---"

"Whoa…Princess!" Wally stopped in his tracks. "You swallowed a ball!"

Shayera brushed past Wally. "You're…huge!"

Superman and John later completed the all star cast two seconds later and she just grimaced when the two started grinning at each other.

"Okay, laugh it off, laugh it off. Better yet, take a picture while you are at it." She started wriggling out of the bed.

With J'onn's arms for guidance, and some snickering in the background, she tried the first few steps all the while adjusting to the very new and awkward feeling of suddenly waking up and having a protruding belly, a size similar to a four month ordinary pregnancy.

It was a very odd sensation at first, with the skin of her tummy feeling stretched, a little dry and itchy, and not to see all of your feet when looking down. But after a few more paces, as everyone looked on with still the faint feeling of bewilderment mixed with enjoyment, she was finally able to adjust to her bodily changes. It was only when she caught sight of Wally admiring the view down south that she was reminded that she was still wearing the hospital gown that was suddenly shorter, thanks to her bulge.

"Well…" Wally was grinning from ear to ear. "The rest of you seem okay…"

"Be careful or you'll slip in your own drool," Shayera took him by the elbow and propelled him to the door, amidst a number of protests. "And the show's over, boys. I think we've seen enough. The same goes for you too, big guy." The Thanagarian motioned to Superman. "Diana needs to…pack up her things now. John…you coming?"

"Be right with you," the marine answered before moving close to her, giving her a confusingly sympathetic look. "Diana…you'll be okay. And…take care."

If it was not for Shayera who was starting to tap her heel on the tiled floor a little impatiently she was sure John would have even added a reassuring embrace. When the door closed behind John, she was left with a quizzical look that she directed at the remaining males in the room.

"Well…" Superman started. "It's definitely time to move you…from the Watchtower."

"To where?"

"Do you have any items you need to bring along? I'll be happy to get them from your quarters."

"Kal…"

"I'll go get your toothbrush, towels…"

"Superman," J'onn interrupted. "I think Batman can take care of that."

_Batman can take care of what?_ "Why do I have the feeling you are going to ship me to somewhere I will probably have a miscarriage?"

"Diana, it's the logical choice." J'onn suggested.

"Logical, more like suicidal. No…it's genocidal." She tried appealing to J'onn. "Why can't I just stay here?"

"Diana…we do not know how being left alone in this room for the remainder of your pregnancy will affect your mental health. You need to be outdoors, you need to see something beside the four corners of this…very sterile and boring room."

J'onn had a point all because it was a fact that just that morning she woke up to the very strong urge to smash down one wall of the room just to change the view. But his solution was way off the mark.

"I can stay at the fortress."

"Diana…there's nothing much to see there," Superman countered.

_Crystals, ice like formations, in dire need of a makeover…_

_Kal was right. J'onn was right._

"Is it okay with the ogre?"

"Diana…" J'onn smiled a faint reprimand.

"Yes," Superman was glad enough to acknowledge. "And you'll hardly see each other anyway." Her friend walked closer, taking her hand in his. It was a sure sign that she was in for something that would come back to haunt her for some time like a bad hair cut."If I had someone like Alfred up at the fortress I would have gladly taken you in."

_Alfred…and his cooking_. Somehow, the darkness in the horizon was starting to clear a little.

"We're almost halfway through. You can survive this."

She smiled. "All right."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

As he familiarized himself with the console, he realized that piloting the invisible jet was not as complicated like Wally once complained about. Though his life was suddenly about to be, even if there was a miniscule part of him that somehow found a little pleasure in the thought.

_As if I need more complications_, he dismissed as he stood from the chair and left the cockpit.

"Batman," J'onn's deep voice bounced around the almost empty bay. "Are you sure about this?"

_Am I really?_ "There is no other choice."

_Of course there was _but J'onn decided not to press the matter. "Well then, there is something of great importance that you need to know."

"What?"

"A pregnant female produces more hormones than the usual." J'onn sounded clinical. "And because of her state…"

"I know J'onn. I've prepared myself for the contingencies." It came out before he could even clamp his mouth shut. And now J'onn had an idea that he somehow had this scenario planned all along, which he had not. He was just acquainting himself with the facts when he spent most of yesterday surfing through the net while passing time at the office. "She will be…more emotional than usual."

"Yes…but it's not just that."

"What else?"

"This is not an ordinary pregnancy." J'onn seemed to feel a little awkward. "The aliens informed me that her body will be working overtime, producing pheromones at a rate higher than ordinary. To her, it will have little effect. On you…"

"It will be like an aphrodisiac."

"Yes." J'onn looked concerned. "And it will be at the most critical every night and on the early hours of the fourth to the sixth day."

Suddenly, he was starting to see things a little differently. Pheromones were an enemy that unfortunately he could not intimidate with the sharpest of glares. And Diana was the last person on earth that would need the aid of an aphrodisiac because looking at her beauty and body alone was enough to make a man salivate like a rabid dog.

_Hell, she could seduce anyone with a simple toss of her beautiful head._

Though there was a nagging note of worry in his brain, he was fairly certain he should give this no further worry. After all, he was the master of control.

_Really._

"You don't have to worry, J'onn. I can handle it."

_That's what cold showers are for._

"Well…if that didn't work and you need any…help. Just call."

When J'onn's cape swished as the Martian turned away, he stared at it for a second longer than necessary, seemingly bothered by J'onn's doubt.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Once or twice, or maybe three times, she bit her lip from uttering a complaint that would mean talking to him when he flew the invisible jet to the cave. But feeling too proud to be the one to break the chilly atmosphere that would not surprise her if frost started building up on the windshield, she pursed her lips and stared away.

Once there, she saved him from offering any form of forced chivalry by floating effortlessly from the plane to the ground. Knowing he was probably glaring at her, silently berating her for using her gift of flight under the circumstances, she waited for him to lead the way.

Carrying a medium sized bag that contained some of her necessities he stepped forward and she followed suit and was surprised that after recovering from the mind reading, the sneezing fits, she still had not gotten past her irritation at his pointed ears. Dismissing the unwanted though strong emotion, she diverted her attention to her dark surroundings that later welcomed some light when they reached the path connecting to the manor.

Not breaking his stride, he climbed up the stairs and she followed carefully watching her steps to prevent another embarrassing situation that would force him to offer a helping hand. Passing several doors that she labeled in her mind as the numerous guest rooms that lined this particular wing of the manor, he finally halted at the far end and opened the door.

Matching her current state of silence, he just laid the bag on the bed and turned to leave.

"Alfred will be here any minute to attend to you."

With that he turned on his heels.

"Just so you know. I'm not a willing participant in all of this as you are," she called out. Though she knew she looked ridiculous in Kal's oversized shirt and jogging pants, she stood proud. "But while we are here, I think it is best that we get along."

He turned to her and nodded before turning away again.

"By that I mean I want a television set."

She heard him grunt before disappearing from her sight.

She had not even suggested yet that she wanted to change to wallpaper from the drab color of dark beige to something vibrant, any two tone combination of pastel hues.

And once the door settled into place, she waited safely for a few seconds to pass. Using her keen sense of hearing, making sure he was really gone, her serious expression was replaced by a sparkle of curiosity that reflected in her shining blue eyes.

She had never been in one of Bruce Wayne's bedrooms before.

Kicking off her sneakers, enjoying the feel of the thick and soft carpet under her feet, she tip-toed to the other side of the room and gingerly opened one of the few antique drawers as if expecting to find anything out of the ordinary.

"Let's see what's behind door number one," she whispered. "Nothing. How about door number two?"

The same answer, no female item of clothing.

Disappointed to find none of what she hoped to see, she shifted her attention to the thick drapes and smoothed the silkiness of the dark colored fabric, though she would have strangely preferred a floral pattern. Then her eyes danced to the very warm and inviting king sized bed that seemed to be calling her name. And like the moth to the flame, she succumbed, gingerly sitting on one side, her hands feeling the very soft cushion.

Softly lying on her back, she looked at the high ceiling and smiled contentedly. What she initially thought would seem like prison was turning out to be a well deserved vacation. And contrary to what everyone else might think, she was going to enjoy every minute of her stay. Anyways, the manor was too big for her and Bruce. She could always find reasons to avoid him.

And with that resolution, she was just about to walk to the bathroom when there was a soft tap on the door.

"Good morning your…" Alfred stopped and looked at her, trying to disguise an amount of surprise.

"Alfred?"

"Forgive me, miss." The butler looked embarrassed for staring. "It's been a long time since this house, not to mention this old man, has been blessed with the wonderful sight of an expecting mother."

She placed a hand on her slightly protruding belly. "It's okay. I can safely say you took it better than the rest of the league this morning."

"Well, it's quite a welcome sight." Alfred smiled. "By the way your highness, is there something special you would like me to prepare? Master Bruce informed me that you have been…craving lately."

"Thankfully, I think I have gotten past that. Thanks to Wally and Kal." It was odd that her olfactory senses picked up the scent of burning meat. "You don't have to make any special arrangements for me."

"Well…" Alfred just could not resist. "Tell that to Master Bruce."

"Why?"

"He's the one who insists."

She tried not toe put too much meaning in the words. "Alfred, with the fate of the world in my hands, or to put it bluntly in my belly, it's normal for him to be…"

"Concerned?"

"Yes." She tried to change the topic. "Speaking of Bruce…I don't want to impose on him, intervene in other way with his…activities. So I need to know the routine."

Alfred knew only too well what she was implying. "He usually arrives a little after dinnertime. And leaves as quickly for his other job. He sneaks in between three to four in the morning…two if there is not that much action, so to speak. And there's a dinner party the day after tomorrow."

"How about…his family?"

There was a wistful look in Alfred's face. "They barely visit nowadays. But if they drop by, I'm sure he has…_informed_ them of the circumstances."

"Oh… and how about…" She felt very uncomfortable.

"If you mean, female company…Master Bruce has not invited a woman over lately." There was a mischievous grin lurking in the butler's lips. "The last lady he invited over in a long time was you, your highness."

"Me?"

"Your…lunch date, remember? Pity, I was looking forward to more visits after that. You can't blame an old man for even going to far as thinking that my charge is responsible for…" the butler's eyes traveled south to the obvious bulge concealed by her very unflattering ensemble.

She tried not to color with the implication. "This?"

Alfred nodded. "Even if he told me the shortest version of the whole story, as if I needed to know."

"Sorry, but mathematically speaking…" _And biologically_, she thought. "…just isn't possible."

Alfred sighed.

And just about the same moment she thought that there were just too many things that were not possible with Bruce.

"Well…your highness, if you need anything I'll just be downstairs. Just pick up the phone and dial one."

Instinctively she looked to where the butler was indicating, at the right bedside table. "Will do. And Alfred…"

"Yes, Miss."

"I've had a change of mind." She suddenly had the peculiar feeling that if she saw any cooked poultry, she would cry. "I…I would prefer it if we…avoid chicken for the mean time."

Alfred smiled, after dispensing a second worth of a doubtful expression. "Of course."

Left once more by her lonesome, she indulged the call of rest as the mattress beckoned to her again. When her back made contact with the plush bed, there was no more resistance offered as her eyelids started getting heavy and a heartfelt yawn burst from her. There was nothing more to do than lift her feet and lay her back, close her eyes and succumb to the strong temptation.

One of the drawbacks of being roused from sleep and to be greeted by unfamiliar surroundings was waking up with a start. And that was what exactly happened when her eyes opened and it took her several seconds longer to put two and two together, that she was temporarily taking up residence at the Manor and she was cozying up in one of Bruce's bed. Sitting up, she tried flushing out the insane thought that he might have used this particular bed for…undesirable reasons.

But that sordid thought was killed off by a more persistent feeling. She was hungry.

She was about to make herself ready as her stomach announced that she better be eating something soon when her hand fell on something that lay beside her on the bed.

In amazement, she stared at several packages placed next to her. Inside were probably ten ensembles in different shades of pastel to dark hues to fit her in her current state, very comfortable looking nightgowns and matching robes in darker shades. And a warm feeling crept up her cheeks at the sight of a package filled with dark, lacy underwear.

She was just wondering if he bought it himself or his trusted secretary did the ordering but her curiosity was short lived when she climbed out of the bed to stare in surprise at the newest addition to the room.

Just by the wall facing the bed was a recently installed forty two inch plasma television set. Definitely more than she hoped for.

Touching a hand to the flat screen, wearing a satisfied grin, she was just about to reach for the remote control when a knock interrupted her.

"Yes?"

"Good evening your highness," Alfred greeted, wheeling in a food cart. "In the chance that you are still exhausted from you predicament, I took the liberty of bringing your dinner."

She smiled, apparently embarrassed from oversleeping. "You'll have to forgive me. The second my back comes into contact with a mattress…"

"In your condition, you're excused," Alfred smiled.

"Thank you, Alfred."

"My pleasure, Miss. Enjoy your dinner."

And she did.

Kal was right after all. Having Alfred around certainly beat the grim prospect that his employer was too.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

AN: Okay guys, in the next chappie, I've taken a small leap to the rated side.

Here's a peek…

Thirty minutes of staring straight at the shadows cast in the ceiling, dark forms dancing before his eyes, did not help in any way to ease him into slumber.

A few nights before, he was hanging a very uncooperative subject by the feet from thirty five floors up. There was also a night where he was shot at by two trigger happy goons.

Now, he was babysitting a spoiled goddess.

He was just about to ponder more about the certain dramatic changes in his life when he felt her move.

"Bruce?" she whispered.

He was surprised by the lack of animosity in the inquiry. But he was more shocked by what she did next.

In one swift movement, she was on top of him, straddling his torso.

"Diana?" He felt her warm hands on his chest and instantly he fought off the pin pricks of desire that her touch elicited. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh.." she hushed in the dark. "Just relax."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


	13. The Unseen Enemy

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, no money is being made from this and copyright infringement is not intended.

Author's Note: Guys…just be sure you are all old enough to read rated material :)

Chapter Thirteen

The Unseen Enemy

She was not really interested in looking at herself lately and she had just acquired this peculiar disinterest in even the mundane task of combing her hair. But after utilizing one of the many sophisticated toilet and baths, she did about eighty percent exploring and twenty percent actual bathing, she just had to look at her reflection in the mist stained mirror.

With her hand softly tracing the swell of her belly, she was just about to echo a sentiment on her thoughts about motherhood when her eyes widened in astonishment. The ebony tresses that used to be her hair had now gotten a fairer shade of brown, curling mostly at the ends. And her eyes! The blue tint was gone as she stared back into brown orbs. Informing J'onn at once about her recent discovery, he reassured her that it was one of the many manifestations of being impregnated with alien DNA and like the other effects it was no cause for worry.

Wearing one of the more casual pairs of maternity ensembles, a pink empire cut top with spaghetti straps and subdued floral patterns and a pair of white, snug fitting leggings, with hair still a little damp from over indulging in the bath, she climbed down from her room when Alfred announced that she had a visitor.

"Hello!"

It could be considered one of the instances when she was fully aware that her friend was surprised with more enthusiasm than possible as evidenced by the facial expression. She just knew from experience that it was not a very welcome one.

"Excuse me…but have you seen my friend? She looks a lot like you, the resemblance is uncanny, although…" Green eyes assessed her from head to foot. "I'm very sure she would not be caught dead in that outfit."

"What's wrong with my get up?"

"You look all…flowery. All that's missing is a vase." Shayera shrugged. "And what's with the hair? And are you wearing contacts?"

"Instant make-over, thanks to my new friends." She combed a finger to the wavy auburn tresses and paused momentarily when a brilliant wave of colors materialized a few feet away as someone else teleported.

"Okay I get it. It's all about the pregnancy. If the Queen mother can see her only child right about now. I wouldn't want to be in Bruce's shoes."

"Can you give me Queen Hippolyta's number right now so I can give her a ring?" Wally stepped forward hugging a large box, before turning to Shayera. "By the way, it was so very…nice of you to leave me behind."

"You were taking too long."

She shook her head at the same love-hate relationship. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"Just after Mr. Eager Beaver here begged me to drop by."

"I just thought to bring this over," Wally placed the package on the couch.

"Of course he would rather bring it personally than simply have it teleported."

"Excuse me but I wanted to see a friend."

"If you say so."

Her curiosity was awakened by the box. "Thanks. But…what is it?"

"A care package," Wally answered. "Because we happen to care a lot about you."

Without Wally even noticing because he was suddenly perplexed by the changes in her, Shayera was mouthing the word _corny_.

"Princess…you look absolutely…"

"Frumpy?"

"No…I mean…"

"Pregnant?"

"You're…" The young man searched desperately for the right word.

Shayera shook her head. "I think the word you're looking for starts with the letter G. And it has two syllables."

Wally thought hard. Then his face lit up. "Glowing! Yes! That's the word."

"Well, thank you. And that goes for the…package too."

"There's a laptop somewhere in there buried under Shayera's voodoo doll, I mean stuffed bunny or…whatever alien that is. It's internet ready so we can talk whenever you feel like talking to someone." Wally smiled sheepishly. "Borrowed it from J'onn in exchange for monitor duty tonight."

Shayera turned to him. "I seem to recall you agreeing to three straight nights."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did."

Wally thought for a moment. "Did I?"

Shayera looked smug. "Yup."

"Look at it this way, Wally. We can talk for three straight nights." She could not bear to see the boyish look of disappointment in the young face that she had to interrupt Shayera's torture. And she had to give credit where it was due because it was such a heartwarming gesture. "It's very sweet of you."

She heard his very contented sigh.

And so did Shayera who cast her eyes heavenward.

"Well, I just…ouch!"

"We should be going before the great and mighty master of the house finds out we're here. Or you'll find yourself assigned on another goodwill mission to the next galaxy where the aliens would totally love you. For breakfast," Shayera announced with authority. "And Diana needs to rest."

Wally massaged his suddenly sore shoulder as a result of Shayera's very obvious attempt to interrupt his moment. "Sometimes I'm starting to think that you're unleashing your wrath on me because I happen to be GL's best buddy."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shayera turned to her. "Anyways, just give us a beep if you ever need anything. Not that you look it though."

"And why would you say that?"

"You look like you _belong_. And just like what Mr. Webster here mentioned, you're glowing."

The warmth and the hidden meaning from the simple statement traveled to her cheeks, making her conscious of a possibility that was a little far fetched when she thought about it. "I'm just making the most of the situation."

"The _most_ of the situation…I see." her friend eyed her wickedly. "Does that mean Bruce doesn't need his trusty armor down below anymore?"

"I still think it's wise that he wear it for the time being."

"Not for long, I'm sure," Shayera eyed her with a twinkle in the green orbs.

"Excuse me…" Wally interrupted. "Male within earshot… not polite to girl talk."

Another wink from the Thanagarian. "Okay. Bye for now, friend."

Her reaction at the goodbye was very abrupt and instantaneous that she even surprised herself as if the gesture came naturally to her. She stepped closer, her arms raised and before she and her friend even knew it, Shayera was trapped and feeling all awkward.

Never mind the stiffness in the Thanagarian, it felt very soothing to hug a friend.

"Er…where did that come from?"

"I know, it's strange…the hugging and all," she shrugged with a slightly apologetic smile. "Blame it on the motherly hormones that are creating havoc within me."

At the word hormones, Wally stepped forward as if expecting the same heartfelt goodbye.

"Bye, Wally. Thanks for the visit."

He waited for a few seconds. "No hug?"

She leaned and kissed him on the cheek. And when she pulled away he was smiling silly once again.

"Stop giving him ideas," Shayera warned before turning to Wally to grab his arm and pull him away as she relayed their coordinates for pick up. "And you…stop hitting on a pregnant woman."

"I'm not. Like she said…it's motherly."

"And that's supposed to make it better? Eeew!"

"Eew?! That's new coming from you, Shay."

And as the two argued while their molecules slowly disappeared, she waved an unnoticed goodbye. When the last of the shimmering light faded her emotions went from high to low again, leaving her to face the feeling of isolation, the profoundness of peculiarity that was brought about by temporarily being relocated to another home.

But the almost childlike excitement that she felt upon slowly opening the package that her friends brought when she reached the bedroom slowly erased the creeping feeling of depression. And a wide smile appeared on her face at the sight of the small treasures of comfort that she found within.

There was the aforementioned laptop and the prerequisite charger, a number of candy and chocolate bars, a huge bag of marshmallows, potato chips and other kinds of junk food that they share on their Friday nights together, five video disks, the infamous and odd looking stuffed doll and her beloved pink fuzzy slippers. And strangely, there was a somewhat larger than ordinary microphone.

_I know this will not make up for putting you in this predicament. But it's a start._

_I hope this makes you smile._

_And I added in the sing along microphone just in case you need to belt out some…frustrations._

_Love,_

_Wally_

She chuckled slightly at the small note before a heartfelt yawn burst from inside. Though she was tempted than ever to try the newly installed plasma television set with the sing along microphone her eyelids were starting to cave in on her and with more effort than usual she replaced the contents of the package and placed it by the bedside. Lifting her feet and lying on her back to momentarily rest her body, she closed her eyes and made a mental note to change into something more appropriate, like a sleeping gown, later.

And as soon as her back hit the mattress, she was off to dreamland once more.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

There was a high probability that she would cast him a wary glance when he marched into the bedroom. Then the wariness would slowly metamorphose into concealed hostility that would only be confirmed with a certain arch in the regal and perfect brow when a few seconds later his lingering presence in the room established the fact that he was not going anywhere.

Then her sensual lips would pout a second or two longer before venomous words started flowing effortlessly from her not to mention the addition of sharp as daggers look that she would send in the direction of his face. An argument, a full scale, one sided verbal war would soon ensue to dramatically end up with her threatening to fly back to the Watchtower if he did not haul his ass to the next bedroom.

And just the thought of all of those things, the possible ramifications and her detailed reactions, made him realize that he was paying more attention to her than he thought he ever did.

He dismissed the feeling easily. Like brushing a lint off his coat.

_What did she expect anyway_? She was in his care, and that meant he was on watch after Alfred.

But he smirked. _Wasn't she the one who suggested earlier that it was best if they get along?_

So there was a fat chance that he would win the argument after all and he congratulated himself as he passed the quiet hallway to his bedroom.

But what he did not deduce at all was the possibility of a total ceasefire. Because of the fact that the lights were already out and she was blissfully contented and ironically smiling peacefully as he stared into her face while the soft glow of the moonlight outside outlined her countenance while she slept.

A little disappointed for unknown reasons, somewhat like an upset husband who was denied of some marital interactions, he opted instead to take a shower. And after a few minutes, he slowly crawled into the other side of the bed.

And tried desperately to sleep.

Thirty minutes of staring straight at the shadows cast in the ceiling, dark forms dancing before his eyes, did not help in any way to ease him into slumber.

A few nights before, he was hanging a very uncooperative subject by the feet from thirty five floors up. There was also a night where he was shot at by two trigger happy goons.

Now, he was babysitting a spoiled goddess.

He was just about to ponder more about the certain dramatic changes in his life when he felt her move.

"Bruce?" she whispered.

He was surprised by the lack of animosity in the inquiry. But he was more shocked by what she did next.

In one swift movement, she was on top of him, straddling his torso.

"Diana?" He felt her warm hands on his chest and instantly he fought off the pin pricks of desire that her touch elicited. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh.." she hushed in the dark. "Just relax."

_Relax? Are you kidding me?_ His mind almost screamed. How could he relax when her hands assumed a massaging motion, working on his chest, kneading his taut muscles, her nails later softly raking at his scars, while the soft curve of her behind was perilously inching lower?

He tried to wriggle free and there was one moment when his instincts almost took over to flip her under but he backed out at the last second because of her condition. Instead, he reached out in the darkness for her hands to still their wanton movements. But the feel of her soft hair on his chest diminished his resolve that a part of him was surrendering.

"You don't have any problems with me on top, do you?"

He could swear it was her voice though it was a tone so very different from the one she last used on him.

But the ability to form theories on what was happening to her, what was possessing her to do what she was doing, was temporarily cut off when the analytical function of his brain was deafened by the blaring sounds of alarm at the feeling of her hips rubbing against him, right on the money. He grunted at the torture and his immediate bodily reaction.

Her giggles did nothing to help. "Apparently not."

If he was not concerned about the fate of the world that she carried in her belly, he would not have this nagging conscience screaming inside his skull to contain his desire. And if he was not debating that fact at all with himself, he would have felt her hands inside the waistband of his pajamas after she freed them from his relenting hold. But as she continued moving deliciously against him, the line between sanity and total abandon was getting thinner and thinner…

"Diana…" his voice was husky. "I think we should---"

The rest of his sentence never made it out when a breath hissed through his clenched teeth at the overwhelming feeling of raw desire when she lowered herself onto him.

And he closed his eyes and swallowed hard at the feeling of being wrapped inside her warmth.

_Hell_…she was more aroused and ready than he thought.

He gripped at her thighs not to stop her, but to stop his suddenly more influential smaller head from making his pelvis move forward to push himself more inside of her because the yearning was too overpowering to resist. For a moment longer, he felt her still when the union between their bodies reached a barrier. And there was a faint cry, a whimper from her when she closed the rest of the distance between them. Finding her hands and holding them gently for a while as if guiding her through the initial onslaught of discomfort, they remained that way for a few seconds as he let her fully adjust to the feeling of him within her.

And then she moved, slowly. And as she raised her hips he felt the air being sucked out from him, making him breath deeply as she lowered herself once more, taking him inside. It did not take long for her to learn the steps of this very intimate dance.

"This feels…good," she whispered, as her slow movements changed.

Through the spiraling assault of desire, there was just a question that prevented him from fully letting go.

"Aren't we…" he began a little breathlessly, "Going to harm the fetus?"

"No…oh…" She gripped at his hands before raising them to her breasts. "J'onn said…it was okay to…have intercourse."

"You asked J'onn?" His voice came out hoarse when his palm made contact with the smooth flesh. It felt very good, touching her like this.

"Yes…" She placed her palms flat on his chest for support as she leaned, her hips swaying rhythmically. "So shut up…and make love to me."

And he needed no further urging. From her breasts, his hands made a journey south to clamp softly at her waist. Shifting slightly, he changed his angle as he took control, his hips moving in time with hers.

He very much wanted to prolong the ecstasy, the torture and thrill combined. But he could not bring himself from delaying the pleasure because he had wanted this for so long that he could not restrain himself from thrusting inside of her faster, closing his eyes and letting nature and pure desire take control.

"Bruce..." she moaned and writhed atop of him. And he knew from her movements that it would not be long now.

He looked at her silhouette as drawn by the moonlight that filtered through the window with glazed eyes. And through the haze of passion he wondered how in the world he was able to deny himself of this feeling for so long, of being truly one with her, with the woman he…

"Hera!"

His thought was interrupted by her slowly building climax. "Just…let it happen."

Closing his eyes once more and with a moan that was his own, he swam desperately in an endless current of ecstasy to slowly reach the peak of his destination, knowing he was not far behind her.

But he wanted to see her face.

But her face was suddenly gone. And his hands were holding on to something soft that was not her body.

And at the onslaught of the harsh reality, his head snapped to his side to find her in peaceful slumber, in the same huddle he saw earlier before he drifted off to feel the effects J'onn warned him about.

He grunted before heading for the shower. At past two a.m.

And when he came out to return to bed a few minutes later, he took a moment to study the sleeping form on his bed, noticing that her hair was strangely changing into a very light color. It was an image he once wanted to see but now he saw it in a totally different perspective.

Without her knowing, she was a predator.

And for a few days, he was the unfortunate prey.


	14. Makeovers, Meatloaf and Morning Sickness

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, no profit is being made from this and copyright infringement is not intended.

Chapter Fourteen

Manor Makeover, Meatloaf and Morning Sickness

Grunt.

And more grunt.

It was quite unfortunate that she had to bump into Bruce early in the morning along the hallway on his way to work. The only consolation was that he was not in an arguing mood and it seemed that he could not wait to get to work and away from her as fast as possible.

_Hera!_ She just had to shake her head in remembrance of the strangeness that he did not even appear perplexed enough to ask what in the name of Mount Olympus was happening to her hair which had now gone straight and platinum.

But a minute or two later into her breakfast of scrumptious waffles, generously topped with butter, thick maple syrup and fresh fruits, she forgot all about her confusion as her gaze took in everything inside the overly large for one person dining area. Aesthetic merits aside, she found the scenery a little cold and with that sentiment she shared her moment. Afterwards, she cleaned up and walked outside to the garden with a glass of milk where the wonderful scent of morning air and freshly cut grass mingled to welcome her.

"Your highness, good morning," Alfred greeted, though the butler was unsuccessful in hiding an expression of surprise upon sight of her white mane. "I gather…that's part of your ordeal…"

"Yes, white hair, gray eyes. I look like Gandalf's long lost daughter," she smiled while standing by the balcony, watching as Alfred cared for the plants. "Breakfast was wonderful, by the way but I'm getting a little claustrophobic in there. Though it would have been perfect if this was colored brown, with an aromatic scent…"

"Sorry, but strictly no coffee for you."

She climbed down a few steps to the garden. "The flowers are simply beautiful. Don't you bring any of them inside?"

"We used to…" The butler's eyes smiled wistfully at a private recollection. "But with my aging back I find the chore to be a little more difficult now than before."

She remembered the flowers sent to her daily at the watchtower just witling away. "You think Bruce would mind if we bring some inside the manor?"

"Well…" Alfred considered for a while. "He was the one who insisted that I do everything to make you feel at home."

"Okay then, let's see what I can do. J'onn…" She spoke through her communicator.

"Yes, Diana?"

"Can I ask a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can you please teleport the newest flower deliveries at my coordinates?"

She could feel him smile. "Superman asks if you are going to re decorate the manor."

She laughed. "A little."

"I'm just checking the coordinates. How are you?"

"Well…I must admit. Better than I expected."

"And Bruce?"

"He's his usual, very lovable self."

"I'm…glad. Well…you should be receiving the flowers any second now."

Specks of light appeared before an area of the garden was dotted with lively colors.

"Thanks, J'onn."

"You're welcome. And just call if you need anything more."

"I will."

She turned to Alfred who was staring in his trademark Englishman expression of surprise.

"Living with Master Bruce has its…oddities. I must say that it's the first time I ever saw flowers teleported to the manor," Alfred commented. "It used to be just funny looking contraptions, metals…"

"There is a first for everything." She gave the butler a challenging look. "Well, Alfred. Are you up to the task?"

Alfred beamed. "I sure am, your highness."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Before it was earth toned, displaying all the shades of brown in its rich but a little dull essence, with décor that was more aristocratic than artistic and furnishing that seemed to be plucked out fresh from a man's magazine. And the over all theme was screaming the fact that a woman's presence was long lacking.

Now, as she gazed with pride faintly etched in the slight way her lips curved upwards, the dark corners of the large living room seemed to light up as vibrant colors of yellow and orange roses, daisies and sunflowers that seemed larger than life created harmony with the dark shade of chocolate brown in the background while long stemmed, pristine calla lilies gracefully adorned the center table.

With a self congratulatory sigh, she made her way outside and glanced at the long hallway before she headed for the foot of the stairs. The passage was lined with blooms of refreshing shades of cool colors mixed with the green of the leaves as hydrangeas, poppies, daisies and hyacinths comfortably settled on the ornate vases.

After the task, late in the afternoon, she calmed her still excited nerves with a short bath that was followed by a short nap. But when she awoke there was still the tug of restlessness within that she did not know how to handle.

She tried calming her agitation with the sing along microphone but it was useless. Hopping from one channel to the next provided the same results.

Sighing in frustration, she climbed out of the bed and headed downstairs.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." Alfred nearly grimaced at his appearance, a drab apron over a similarly boring attire, in contrast to her elegance despite her condition. "I'm just about to prepare the dinner. Though I'm sure it would be much worthwhile to entertain yourself at the library, or watch television, rather than look on while an old Englishman cooks."

"I'd prefer you over a rerun of an episode of CSI Miami's fourth season." The countertop felt cold under her warm palm. "I mean, Horatio, getting hitched with a woman he knew for what…months? When he couldn't even confess to Yelina how he felt for her during all those years?" There was more frustration in her voice than necessary.

"I know what you mean."

"Besides…" She smiled sheepishly. "Spongebob Squarepants isn't on yet."

There was a strange kind of amusement in the butler's face.

"Sorry, Alfred. But if you find my habits a little strange, forgive me. It puzzles me the same," she shrugged, picking an apple an admiring the dark red color before looking around the place. "I seemed to have evolved from a battle ready Amazon to a…Martha Stewart. Too domesticated that I'm starting to appreciate how wonderfully equipped this kitchen is."

The allure of state of the art kitchen equipment, only the best of course for Mr. Wayne, and dozens more of smaller appliances like the food processor was suddenly very appealing. Pacing around the large room, she admired the architecture and interior design as well. It was not hard to notice that it was equipped with modern technology, but the elaborately crafted woodwork of the tables, the island, the cabinets and the chairs provided much to retain the homely appeal of a country kitchen.

"Anyway…Is there something I can do to help? I'm not used to…this kind of arrangement," she offered after she finished messing around with oven doors and operational buttons of blenders and food processors.

"Just think that you are on a well deserved vacation."

"I tried," she sat on the stool by the nearby counter and patted her belly. "But this keeps me a little…restless. I need something to do, badly."

"Well…you can just sit there and watch."

"Come on, Alfred." She stood up again, walking to where he was. "I'm good with the knife…"

"May I advice her highness to stop toying with that or you'll give me a heart attack?" He gave her an alarmed look as she flipped the knife with expert precision in her hand. "Let's limit the circus tricks to one member of the house shall we?"

"Okay," she laughed. "But you better give me something to do."

"Very well." The butler looked around. "Here. Peel a clove of garlic for me and mince them."

"What are we making?"

"Italian meatloaf and potatoes au gratin."

"I like the sound of that. Just like in food TV." She looked longingly at the fresh, juicy red apples. "What about a Waldorf salad?"

"Anything for you, Princess," Alfred smiled before mocking a stern look. "Now, get to work."

"Yes, sir." She donned an apron over her maternity dress before grabbing a chopping board. Then she separated the clove and…_Smash!_ "Sorry…" she apologized when the garlic was crushed beyond recognition.

"Gently, your highness."

"Okay." _Whack!_ The bulb resembled road kill. "Sorry. Again."

Alfred smiled at her frustration. "May I remind you that the poor garlic is not Master Bruce?"

She laughed before giving it another try, successfully this time. "See…" With pride, she held up a semi crushed but peeled garlic at Alfred. "Speaking of Bruce…" She went to peel the remainder of the clove. "Is he always like Oscar in the mornings?"

"Pardon me, Miss?" Alfred frowned while peeling a carrot. "Who is Oscar?"

"Oscar the grouch."

"Oh…forgive me. My Sesame Street is a little rusty." He placed the peeled vegetable in the colander.

"_Old McDonald had a farm, eya-eya-yo. And on his farm he had a grouch, eya-eya-yo_," she sang. "_A grunt, grunt here and a grunt, grunt there. And a grunt and a grunt everywhere a grunt grunt…_"

Alfred laughed. "As far as I know…this is the first time he treated a female guest this way."

She gave the butler a confused look before chopping. "And that's supposed to be…good?"

"Just look at it this way," the butler turned to her for a while. "Every relationship he had with the other females ended as fast as you can say the quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog."

"Sorry…but I fail to see the relevance."

"Your highness…he's taking a different approach in his relationship with you."

"Relationship?" She returned her attention to her chore. "There is no relationship, Alfred. Sorry. And if that's one way he uses to try and win a woman's heart in the future, better tell your charge that it doesn't work."

"Well…" the butler looked at her closely. "At least we can safely conclude that he has quite an eye for detail. I see that the…dresses he bought for you are just the right size."

"He…bought these?"

"Everything. By himself." Alfred looked more amused than proud. "Certainly not one errand for the ever gossiping secretary. He brought them over but you were too asleep to mind."

"Oh." She tried not to color by focusing on her task. "There. Extra fine enough for you?"

Alfred inspected her handiwork. "Well...I must commend you on a job well done, your highness."

"Told you I'm good with knives. Anything else?"

"Well…since you're likely to stick around while I cook, I think it's better that I teach you how to make Master Bruce's favorite."

"I don't think we need to cook a caveman dinner."

"Your highness, watch your tongue."

"Sorry…I can't seem to control it when it comes to him."

Alfred looked at her knowingly while peeling another carrot. "You know what they say…the more you hate, the more you---"

"Alfred, you watch your tongue." Then she remembered something. "Speaking of cavemen, has Bruce ever mentioned Grodd?"

"The gorilla who can converse?"

"Yes. How about Tala?"

"Rumor has it that she was dating the aforementioned ape."

"They used to be an item. But now that Grodd is back in the slammer and from what I've…seen a few days ago…" There was a sly grin on her face at the remembrance of various vivid thoughts that invaded her mind. She knew she was starting to fit the role of gossiping housewife but she did not care. "Grodd is seeing…" she whispered the juicy tidbit to Alfred as if anyone else was listening in.

"Your highness…is that true?"

"Uh huh."

And with laughter, light banter and more gossip they made dinner.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Dining with Bruce was as pleasant as a trip to the dentist.

For the most part, he just ignored her. The only reaction from him was a nod when she greeted him good evening. After that, he kept to his meatloaf, chewing rhythmically, appearing oblivious to a female sitting by his right. And because of his apparent neglect of her, there was a moment in there that she silently wished that he choked so he would have no choice but beg for her attention.

But then, why would she want his attention?

So she followed suit, ignoring him just the same, focusing instead on the meatloaf and gravy that she prepared that turned out better than she and Alfred expected.

Unfortunately, her victory in cooking was outlived by his critique of her interior decorating.

"I would appreciate it if you inform me if you're going to make any…modifications to the house."

_I'm still the master of the manor_, in her mind that was what his flat voice said while his eyes passed with apparent dislike the intricate centerpiece of gerberas, roses, freesias and peonies that went from a deep fuchsia to the babiest of pinks.

"I'm sorry," she apologized though it was laced more with sarcasm than regret. "I forgot I am just a guest."

He hesitantly turned to her. "We both know that was not what I meant."

"Don't worry. I'll send the flowers back tomorrow." She stabbed the juicy meat loaf with her silver fork with more force than usual when he said nothing and returned his attention to his dinner.

The uncanny ability of him to dismiss her just like that irked her more than his earlier statement.

And suddenly there was this very strong urge to fish for an argument. "I'll take all of them with me when I return to the watchtower."

"Don't put words into my mouth, Diana."

She glared at him in vain because he was still, for some reason unknown to her, refusing to face her. Then she looked at her half empty plate then to his. It was a good thing he had finished. "Sometimes…I'm forced to do it because you fail to speak in a language I can understand."

His face registered a fleeting expression on understanding but it was gone quickly. "This is not the right time to talk about…that."

"We don't have to talk about it at all." Her voice was rising. They were not arguing about the flowers anymore. "For me…whatever there was, is finished."

"Good."

_Good?_ She screamed inside. And she was gripping the fork too tight that it bent a little.

But another pressing feeling terrified her more.

There was this burning feeling deep in her chest, like a hand clutching at her heart that was making her hyperventilate.

And her eyes were starting to water.

_Great Hera! I'm going to cry!_

_No! Think of happy thoughts_, she fought against the feeling. She just could not and would not succumb to self pity and guffaw like a spoiled brat in front of this overbearing man. _Old McDonald had a farm, eya-eya-yo_, she tried singing inside to remember the earlier amusement she had from making fun of Bruce.

And thankfully, it worked.

"Can I offer anyone dessert?" Alfred's wonderful timing also helped.

"Thanks Alfred." Bruce put down his silverware. "But I must decline."

"How about you, your highness?"

She cast a smile Alfred's way. "I'll take mine to go."

Alfred chuckled in a distinguished way. "Very well."

"You've certainly outdone yourself tonight."

"You seem to have as well, sir. It's been a long time since I last saw an empty plate before you."

"The food was good." Bruce stood up.

"Oh…" There was a hidden amount of mischief in the butler's eyes. "We have the Princess to thank for that. She deserves your compliment, after all she was the one who cooked."

There were several expressions that passed over his face but the dominant of all was awkwardness. There was also a moment in there where it looked like if he could undo the eating process, he would.

Anyway, thanks to Alfred's dropping of the proverbial bomb, this was one priceless moment that she would look back with fondness someday.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

She was humming with pride when she prepared herself for bed, rewinding the last few minutes in her head and the image of Bruce's constipated reaction never failed to elicit snickers. But she just had to swallow hard her pride with an audible gulp when she put on the underwear and black nightgown that he, himself, bought for her.

Looking at the floor length mirror inside the walk in closet, she smiled at the thought that Alfred was right, Bruce really had an eye for detail because the gown fit her well.

_Well, he should! He practically ran his hands all over my body that day--- Stop it, Diana!_ Her inner voice chided.

Just not ready for sleep yet, she comfortably seated herself on the rightmost part of the king sized bed to try and use the laptop Wally lent her. An offline message was waiting after the messenger automatically signed her in.

_flashandwonderwomanforever:_ hello!

She smiled at the messenger ID Wally assigned for her and typed a message to signify that she was on line.

_ilovetheflash:_ hello.

A few seconds passed by then a ding-dong sounded from the computer.

_flashandwonderwomanforever:_ hi! how r u?

_ilovetheflash:_ just had dinner. you?

_flashandwonderwomanforever:_ busy watching…current events.

_ilovetheflash:_ i cooked dinner.

_flashandwonderwomanforever:_ really? and what did you make?

_ilovetheflash:_ meatloaf and gravy.

_flashandwonderwomanforever:_ wow! that's heavy. was it even edible?

_ilovetheflash:_ the ogre's still up and walking about so I guess it is. when he found out that I cooked it, the look in his face was priceless!

_flashandwonderwomanforever:_ wicked!

The smile she had pasted on her glowing countenance was wiped of the instant Bruce strode inside the bedroom too confidently, without even the courtesy of knocking on the door. And her brows rose when he had the audacity to sit on the other side of the bed.

For a few seconds she just stared at his naked back that was marred with unnoticed scars in total surprise and confusion. She was just to open her mouth to speak her mind when a buzz from the computer preempted her.

_flashandwonderwomanforever:_ hey! you still there?

_ilovetheflash:_ the ogre just marched inside the bedroom.

_flashandwonderwomanforever:_ WHAT?!

Despite her irritation, she grinned at the image of Wally falling from his chair in surprise.

_flashandwonderwomanforever:_ WHATS HE DOING THERE?

_ilovetheflash:_ i'm about to find out. talk to you later.

She turned off the laptop and a little turn of the head informed her that Bruce was already comfortably lying on the bed, his bedside lamp turned off.

"Excuse me…" she began. "I know this is your house. But I made sure that this is not the master's bedroom. Why are you here?"

"Orders."

She was glaring in vain at the back of his neck. "Since when did you start following orders?"

"Since yesterday, remember?"

"And what kind of orders are they?"

He grunted. "To look after you. And trust me, I have no other intention than that."

"Don't you have some gargoyle to join brooding?"

"Diana…I don't want to argue." His tired voice warned. "The most important thing right now is that fetus develops normally and is delivered safely."

_Ouch! _

The tone of his voice might as well have been a blunt instrument of pain that just connected with her stubbornness, highlighting the suggestion that as of the moment, aside from her uterus, there was no more part of her that was significant to him.

Right now she was just an instrument of peace, the hope of humankind. Not a person with feelings, not the woman he used to think of as special.

Instantly, her heavy eyes dropped to the bulge in her abdomen as the unseen hand started gripping at her lungs once more, making her breathe hard before her lips started pouting to later curve downwards.

This time, the nursery rhyme failed to amuse her. So did the image of Bruce's earlier defeat at dinner.

And the tears started falling.

"Will it hurt you to…lie and tell me that you are also concerned for me?" she whispered. When he remained still, she sighed. "I guess it really will."

And as soon as she said the words, a surge of self pity overtook her whole being.

_Talk about being overly emotional!_ And she was crying like a baby beside a man who would probably look at her

incredulously and ask her in his trademark baritone, _what's wrong with you?_ rather than offer a consoling hand.

But to make matters a lot worse, as she tried in vain to contain the sobs that continue to erupt from her, she felt a strong and strange feeling deep within her belly, like a thousand butterflies were trying to free themselves. And just as abruptly, her salivary glands were producing fluids at a very alarming rate. Then she felt everything that should have gone down almost thirty minutes after her dinner was threatening to go up from her stomach to her esophagus.

Clamping a hand to her mouth, she literally flew to the bathroom and nearly tore down the door in the process to kneel by the lavatory.

And she felt every ounce of her energy slip from her as she relived herself from the temporary pain as she experienced her very first morning sickness, which she thought was ironic as she composed herself because it was already late in the night.

With an unsteady hand, she reached for the small knob before a gush of water flushed away the remnants of her agony. Calming her insides, she stayed there for a while knowing fully that from her ordeal her knees would not be able to support her weight just as immediately.

Then a hand holding a small white towel entered her view.

"Thank you." Even her voice sounded weak while a trembling hand accepted the cloth.

While she wiped away some of the tears and sweat from her face she could feel a little hesitation on his part before he sat on the rim of the wide bath tub.

"Are you…okay?"

She tucked a few strands of platinum hair behind her ear in an unconscious attempt to fix her appearance. "I think the worse…has passed."

She relaxed a little and moved away from the bowl. The movement made the thin strap of her gown slide from her shoulder and the small incident immediately caught his attention. She heard him take a deep breath as she replaced the errant strap, nursing the strange feeling that he could see through her flimsy nightgown. But instead of covering herself, she tried standing up to distract him. Her knees almost failed her but his arms were there in time to assist.

"Thank you."

It was only then that she was able to look him straight in the eyes, while they were just inches away. Surprisingly, his demeanor was very different from earlier.

"You're welcome."

Too tired and suddenly sleepy to protest any longer, she did not offer any more resistance when his arms went under her knees to carry her to the bed.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

After a few hours of sleeping like a baby she was again treated to the pains of being pregnant when her bladder awakened her, threatening to explode any given minute. Immediately, she ran to the bathroom. And the instant the doors swung open in her haste for relief, Bruce was just reaching for the towel after another date with the shower.

"Oops!"

As he covered himself, she shut her eyes and immediately made an about face, shutting the bathroom door behind her. When the shock had subsided, the snickers took its place.

Containing her embarrassment and mirth at the situation, her discomfort was temporarily forgotten. Though she tried desperately to compose herself when he exited.

"Excuse me," he brushed past her.

Not knowing what to do with the awkwardness she locked herself inside the bathroom, taking longer than necessary. And because she could not spend the entire duration of the late evening or very early morning moping inside the room, she hesitantly came out and sighed in relief at the sight of him already lying on the bed, facing away from her.

But the remembrance of the tiny incident made her more aware of him now physically than before. And the recollection made her smile as she fought off the makings of another bout with hysterics aside from making her feel warmer than the usual.

When she felt him shift a little, indicating that he was still awake, her conscience got the better of her.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know…"

"It's okay," he dismissed in the dark. "It's nothing. Forget it."

A chuckle managed to escape. "I beg to differ."

"What?"

"It was definitely not…nothing."

"Diana…"

She could feel his amusement despite his warning as she shook the bed with her laughter.

"I'm sorry," she said between snickers. "But it's just too hard to keep from…" Realizing what she just said, another guffaw escaped. She let her laughter subside before speaking again. "Just what where you doing…taking a shower at this time anyway?"

"None of your business."

She sighed, wiping away tears of laughter. "Okay. Suit yourself. And good morning, Bruce."

A few minutes later, she was lightly snoring once more.

And he took this chance to gingerly shift position.

From the moonlight, he could see that her platinum hair was slowly changing into a darker hue. But his attention was interrupted by the smooth back exposed by the low cut negligee, the silk embracing the perfect shape of her behind seductively. And the imagery fueled by lust was getting the better of him yet again, remembering the dream he had earlier.

_Damn it, Bruce!_

It was more difficult than he thought.

Her mere proximity was driving him insane, making him very much aware of her, making every fiber of his being scream out that he satisfy this very urgent need to touch her.

He closed his eyes and could not prevent the image of her taking over him, the feel of kissing every inch of her skin, the pleasure of burying himself inside of her…

With a grunt he turned on his back and nearly called J'onn for help, for any medication that would numb his aching desire. But he fought against it, deciding to use instead his own method.

Another cold shower.


	15. Awakenings

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, copyright infringement is never intended and no profit is being made from this.

Chapter Fifteen (3,223)

Awakenings

_What in the name of Zeus is wrong with this man?_ She frowned at the closed bathroom door that was outlined by the light from inside.

Turning to her right and smothering her head with a soft pillow did not help rid the irritating sound of the shower running. And because it was all the sound she could hear at past three in the morning, it was made even more audible.

And to make matters worse, she was suddenly craving for anything sweet.

Because it was very unlikely to catch sleep in this condition, she hoisted her pudgy feet from the bed and slowly walked out of the room to the kitchen. With bare feet, she padded along the tiled floor of the kitchen and smiled at the sight of plump, red strawberries that quietly waited for her inside the crisper of the refrigerator.

Placing a few pieces on a bowl and setting it on the countertop, along with a small tub of chunky peanut butter, she went back and searched for the last item to complete her menu. Then she heard the door squeak as it swung open.

"Diana?"

"Yes?" She reached for a carton of milk and was very unaware that the light from the refrigerator was rendering her nightgown almost transparent.

Hearing no response, she turned to him with a quizzical look while holding a hand to her aching back as she straightened and a milk carton on the other. A towel draped on his shoulders and a black silk pajama bottom was all he was wearing as he stared at her strangely before averting his gaze to the counter.

"You're going to eat at this hour?"

"All that…throwing up made me hungry." She retrieved a spoon and tried to squeeze herself between the seat of the rotating stool and the counter. Then she patted the seat next to her. "And now that you're here, you have to join me."

She dug her spoon into the peanut butter, spreading it generously on the berry before taking a hearty bite. She masticated for a few seconds before doing the same to another piece of fruit. But this time, she held it up to him.

He did not move from where he stood but was just intent on watching her.

"Come on, Bruce. For world peace," she smiled.

He took it after a short bout of hesitation and she had this funny thought that he was purposely avoiding touching any of her fingers. Then he sat on the other chair, leaving a space in between them for good measure as if she was suddenly predatory.

She pushed against the counter to turn her seat to her right so she was facing him and would have crossed her legs if she could. But because of her bulge, she could not bring her knees together anymore so she just rested her feet on the step of the stool. And the abrupt movement elicited a sharp and instant pain that was very familiar.

"Aww…"

"What?" He went to her immediately.

"My leg. I'm having…cramps…" she muttered, closing her eyes as the pain throbbed within her muscles.

He knelt in front of her, lifting her leg gently before applying a few but expert strokes to ease the pain while she shifted and wriggled on the small seat.

"I didn't think it would be this…painful…" And the sharp pain was starting to travel up her thigh as she moaned and struggled.

"Diana…keep still," he suggested as he continued working on her leg. "Being…as you are, I didn't think this will affect you this much."

She tried smiling through the ache. "I forgot to tell you. Without the gods' blessing…I may have a harder experience than the normal…awww…woman does."

Any moment now she might be kicking him across the room if the pain did not subside. But his experienced hands were slowly working their own magic. A few seconds later, the ache was slowly dissipating.

_Thank Hera…and Bruce_. "It's almost gone, thank you."

When she opened her eyes, she was a little surprised that he had not moved from where he knelt between her legs and his hands were still rubbing against her skin, creating small sparks of electricity where the pain was.

"Bruce…"

And she thought he heard him mutter a curse before returning to his chair, placing the towel on his lap.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He took a fruit from the bowl and chewed faster than usual, and for some reason a little irritated.

"You've been in the bathroom twice already."

"So?"

She smiled despite the indifference that he was trying to project. "Are you having…stomach problems?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I just thought that maybe," she looked a little guilty before biting into another strawberry. "Your stomach didn't agree with my cooking."

"No …it's not that."

"Well, thank Hera it's not the food." She gave him another peanut buttered strawberry.

"Really, Diana…"

She leaned in a little. "Wally ate a truckload of banana split. Kal feasted on burnt steak and not so popped pop corn," she reminded him. "Just be thankful that you have to deal with a few pieces of strawberry smothered with peanut butter."

Adjusting the strap that slid from her shoulder, she observed that his eyes followed the movement in addition to the little exciting way his gaze seemed to stray to the hollow between her breasts. But as she observed him in turn, she could see that his face was a lot redder than earlier.

And for the life of her, she could not recall Bruce ever blushing before.

"What?" He finally asked after downing the food.

"Come here."

He looked at her strangely. "Why?"

"Just come here."

And with another grunt he did what he was told and she smiled inwardly at the weird way he was holding the towel in front of his pajama pants, remembering what she saw earlier.

But with concern, nonetheless, she sighed and reached out, touching a hand to his forehead then his face, feeling for his temperature. Then her hands went lower to touch the skin on his scarred chest. And the moment her fingers, her palms made contact with his warmth, she felt him take a deep breath.

"What…are you…" he sounded a little breathless. "…doing?"

She was touching him all over. "You have a temperature. You may have a fever."

"Trust me…" He seemed to be taking in an awful lot of deep breaths. "I don't…have a fever."

He abruptly moved away, grabbing the half full carton of cold milk and drinking it to the last drop.

"Didn't Alfred teach you not to do that?" She looked at him incredulously as he downed he cold beverage.

"All the time," he turned away from her, wiping his face with the towel. "Now, you have to excuse me. I have to take another shower."

And she was left staring at the door after he almost ran away from her.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Good morning."

The first he noticed after the sincere tone in her greeting were her green eyes, then her flowing, bright red hair. Then the effervescent smile that was as bright as the morning sun that was seeping through the curtains.

He propped his upper body on his elbows in an effort to sit up only to realize that he had the beginnings of a major headache that was brought about by a very irregular sleeping pattern, too irregular even for someone who kept very late hours.

_Who knew sleeping next to a hormonally charged goddess was more difficult than a night of roughing up criminals?_

Even so, given the fact that it was well known that he was not a morning person, he was still able to muster a polite enough greeting. "Good morning."

She was staring at him strangely, still wearing that grin and sitting too close for comfort on his side that he had to check himself. Thankfully her effect on him was not that pronounced anymore. But that did not mean she did not affect him in any way.

And then she leaned over kissed him innocently on the cheek that rendered him immobile and stunned for a moment. Not even able to figure out what in Gotham's name the gesture was for, there was another surprise as she placed a tray before him. It was only then that it dawned on him that he had been holding his breath because he was not able to pick up the aroma of bacon and coffee immediately.

"I made you breakfast."

Croissant, butter, bacon and eggs. And coffee.

"Alfred said you liked your coffee black. So I skipped the sugar."

"Thank you." He wondered if she felt the awkwardness in his reply.

Apparently, she was not familiar with the significance of preparing a man breakfast in bed. In his worldly experience, it either translated to _thank you for a wonderfully satisfying evening_, or _propose to me immediately_. It was surely not the first reason since there was no sex involved between the two of them, not that she knew of anyway. And since the second naturally stemmed from the first reason, it seemed more unlikely.

Maybe it was another of the various phases of being with an alien child that she was going through again.

"How about you?"

She had this habit of smiling strangely that for some reason he was a little worried that he had done something he was not aware of to deserve it.

"I just had mine earlier," she was able to answer before her green eyes unexpectedly widened before abruptly turning away. "Great Hera!"

He immediately removed the tray and moved to her side. "What's wrong?"

She was holding her similar to a normal six month pregnancy bulge. "It…moved." Her hand smoothed the green fabric of her long sundress. "I can feel it moving…inside."

He should have known better than to sit beside her a second longer. Because it only took that much time for her to reach out for his hand. Not wanting to disappoint her jovial mood, he did not pull away when she got hold of his hand to place it where hers had been. And under his palm he felt the tiniest of flutters.

"Did you feel it?"

_Feel what?_ He wanted to ask. Because there were many things that he was sure he was not capable of feeling anymore.

He had seen too much of the darkness in this world that sometimes, the simple miracle of life would not be able to shed light on his doubts anymore.

"There it is again," she laughed.

But the fact that he still had not pulled or moved away perplexed him more. He could make up an excuse as he thought, but still he was there, entertaining her whim.

_Why?_ Simple. The fate of the world as of the present depended on the successful birth of what she was carrying within her womb. And with that came the clause that they do all that was necessary to achieve that outcome even if that meant acting out of character for a few days.

That was why even if he was feeling a little grouchier as hell this particular morning, in total contrast to her sunshine, he needed to pretend all was well. Besides, it was a little unfair to her if he would not exert this small effort because he had to admit that what she was going through was not a walk in the park either.

"Diana…what is it?"

He did not feel J'onn's presence immediately but he nonetheless removed his hand as if he was caught sticking it inside a cookie jar, knowing that the exercise was a little too late. She might have mentally summoned him in alarm when she felt the being move.

"J'onn, it moved. Is it…a good sign?"

The Martian placed a green hand on her stomach and waited for a few seconds. "Yes…it is a very good sign."

She looked guilty. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"On the contrary, this is a very welcome distraction. How are you?"

"Aside from the morning sickness and the frequent trips to the urinal…I'm good," she beamed. "Can I offer you breakfast?"

"Thank you but I already had mine." J'onn's eyes traveled to the tray on the bed. "I can see you're just having yours."

"No…I made that for Bruce." She stood up and walked to the door. "Which reminds me…I have to tidy up before Alfred finds out I ransacked his sanctuary. Thank you for visiting, J'onn."

When the door settled into place at her exit, he was a little surprised and disappointed that the Martian opted to stay and chat for a little longer. "How are you?"

He massaged his temples. "Not getting enough sleep. But other than that…I'm great. It's not everyday that I get a breakfast in bed." There was a tint of sarcasm in his voice.

J'onn smiled. "Well…try not to get used to it. The days of cooking and baking will soon be over. Unless…you prefer to alter the present status quo…"

"J'onn…" He cut his friend off. "I'm very sure I'm going to have a bad morning that will translate into a rotten day so please stop the match making."

J'onn did not even appear to be taken aback in the slightest. "This is bound to happen."

"What?"

J'onn regarded him. "You've been single all your life. Having a female around, mostly a…restless, pregnant female at that, will definitely take its toll. Besides, it's not as if she's the Diana we're used to seeing all the time…" the Martian sighed. "Anyway, it won't be long now. She can return to the Watchtower under my care. There's nothing much on my hands anyway."

Somehow, he did not want that. "No. I can handle this."

"Are you sure?"

"As far as I know, she's the same. Only…more inclined to use words as a weapon, rather than brute force. And…" There was finally a trace of a genuine smile in his face. "…More emotional than the usual. But she can really make a mean meatloaf."

J'onn was giving him a very familiar look. And he knew very well what it translated into, regardless of the fact that his friend could read and convey thoughts in his mind.

"J'onn…I've had a handful of serious relationships. But most of them…did not end well."

"What's the relevance?"

"I can't risk what…I have now with her."

"And what is that?"

He paused for a while.

"Friendship."

"If friendship is what you want from her, then start by being her friend."

"_I am_ her friend."

"Bruce…" J'onn appeared to be considering his next words. "Forgive me for taking advantage…but it's not friendship that I see coming from you. I see…more."

How could he deny that now? "I don't want her to end up hating me."

"Why have you condemned a relationship before it even has the chance to grow?" J'onn's voice softly inquired.

"Because it always ends, J'onn. Always."

He turned his aching head sideways and saw the morning paper that she placed by the clock that announced he had just enough time to prepare for a day at the office. Deep inside, he smiled warmly at her thoughtfulness.

"Somehow, I fail to believe you, Bruce," J'onn sighed. "You simply cannot always be this cynical, this bitter. Someday, you will want someone to just share dinner with, someone who'll listen. Or just someone to look at while she sleeps."

He raised his face to the Martian, knowing that he could not hide anything from his friend. "How sure are you that this will work?"

J'onn was now grinning. "I can never be sure. But since you're one of the most intelligent humans I have the privilege of knowing, I'm sure you'll be able to…find a way to make it work."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"I'm very sorry, Miss…But Master Bruce is not home as of the moment," Alfred curtly mentioned. "You may try reaching him at the office."

"I did. His secretary told me that he's on his way home," a female voice countered.

He frowned. Bruce certainly did not mention coming home for lunch. If he did, he would have prepared something more to his liking. "Have you tried reaching him through his mobile phone?" But as soon as he asked, he caught sight of his charge traversing the hallway, pausing to look at the flowers near the entrance of the living room while loosening his tie.

"He's not answering."

He smiled when Bruce paused by the doorway to later retreat to the side as if hiding himself. Then he almost laughed, if not for the fact that there was someone on the other line listening in, when the younger man bent to peek inside the living room.

"Excuse me, are you still there? Hello?"

"Oh, forgive me, Miss. I think Master Bruce just arrived. I'll just go and get him. Please hold."

He took his time in approaching, relishing the sight of Bruce acting normal.

But the image on the other part of the room was even more entertaining. It was hard not to be spellbound and amused at the same time by the spectacle of a pregnant goddess multitasking by singing, dancing and cleaning the house all at once, using the other end of the feather duster as a microphone.

"_I've been had…I was sad and blue…"_ she sang

"_But you made me feel…yeah you made me feel shiny and new…"_

It was hard not to laugh, either.

"_Like a virgin…hey. Touched for the very first time…"_

But the thought of a very impatient female on the other line made him speed things up.

"Sir…"

Bruce was definitely enjoying the moment.

"Sir…"

"What?"

_Finally_…"A phone call." He pointed to the study when Bruce finally faced him but without any move signifying that he was interested in attending to the call. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll only be in the middle of The Best of Madonna by the time you get back."

"All morning?'

It was hard not to notice the genuine amusement on his charge's face.

"Just after breakfast. Then we cooked. Then she's at it once more." He smiled when Bruce turned away from him again to gaze at the princess.

"What did she cook for lunch?"

"She cooked up a storm."

Bruce laughed.

"Our lesson today is all about seafood. So I'm afraid it's seafood this and seafood that…"

"What exactly?"

He sighed, knowing that Bruce did not like seafood. "I'm afraid it's teriyaki salmon, oven fried crab cakes and creamy seafood linguine."

"Good."

A puzzled look was etched in his face. Good thing Bruce was too preoccupied to notice. "Pardon me sir. But you are not particularly fond of…seafood."

"That does not mean I'm not going to try it."

In his long life, stranger things had happened. And though this particular phase was among the top five, he did not mind. It seemed his prayers were starting to be heard after all.

"I take it you're staying for lunch."

"Yes."

"Anyway…you can always have a slice of the tiramisu she insisted on preparing if you don't like the food."

"Don't worry, Alfred."

He could almost swear he heard angels singing. But in the meantime…"The phone, sir."


	16. Control, Alt, Delete

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, no profit is being made from this and copyright infringement is not intended.

Chapter Sixteen

Control, Alt, Delete

_Touch me once and you know it's true…_

_I've never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new._

_You'll feel it in my kiss…_

_I'm crazy for you._

The bronze bust was totally oblivious to the heartfelt emotion she projected from the song as she dusted the emotionless face, as well as being unaware of her talent for singing which she had by the way. When the ballad ended, she made a curtsy to her immobile patron before turning to dust another decoration on the large living room.

And when she did so, she was suddenly filled with an overwhelming sense of embarrassment at the sight of Bruce just standing by the doorway. She knew by the certain look in his eyes that he was disguising a subtle amount of amusement for her benefit.

"Like I've told Wally a dozen times, it's not polite to stare." She walked to the center table and minimized the volume of the laptop.

"It's also not polite to walk in on someone who's taking a bath."

She laughed but was now more conscious of the remembrance than before. "I thought…you were at the office."

He walked near at a casual pace, hands in his pockets. "I had to see to some details."

"For the party tonight?"

"Yes." His eyes went to her right hand. "It seems you are too."

It was only then that she was reminded that she was still holding the feather duster. "My hands seem to have this urge to do something other than keep still."

"You can always go to the garden, look around the house," he reminded.

"Been there, done that." She remembered that he did not want her to over exert herself with some household chore because the fate of the earth depended on her well being. "Don't worry. I keep in mind to be careful for the baby's sake."

"I did not mean that."

He was looking at her seriously, and in all sincerity, that she could not keep her eyes from turning away. But even as she stared at another sculpture behind him that she was not able to dust yet, she could feel his eyes regarding her intently.

"I did not know you have a good singing voice."

"I guess the goddess' could not help adding it to the package."

"Among other things."

"By the way…the flowers," she began as her eyes fell on a vase at the corner. "I'll dispose of them later."

His gaze followed hers to the bright blooms. "How long before they start to wilt?"

She gave the matter some consideration. "Well…most of them are just starting to bloom. Give or take two to three days more."

"Just leave them."

"Are you sure?"

"Alfred seems to like them." There was an amount of amusement playing once more in his blue eyes.

"Thank you." Well, this was certainly a welcome development. "I'll take care of them before I return to the watchtower."

For a fleeting moment, a wistful expression seemed to dwell on his face. But it was strange how his face, his eyes, could change from showing that degree of emotion before a cloud descended to cover whatever ever deep sentiment they reflected.

He flipped his wrist. "Lunch is waiting."

"You're…joining us for lunch?"

"Yes."

"Really? I thought seafood is not among your…favorite things." Though she had this feeling that he was getting used to her cooking.

"Let's see." He turned to leave for the dining room. "You may have put something in your cooking after all."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_In the name of all my sisters in Themyscira! _

She clamped a hand on her mouth after her right immediately reached to click on the back button. Staring dumbfounded at the screen while the previous page reloaded, she inwardly fought off the shivers as a result of reading a few paragraphs into the most disturbing piece of fan fiction she had the misfortune of reading.

She shook her head in disbelief. How was she to know that slash meant…

Sitting up straight in the middle of the bed, she closed her eyes and shut out the images that invaded her mind. Then, when her sense of humor finally returned, a grin formed on her lips. Then, the snickers started.

_John and Wally? _

_Bruce and…Kal?_

Her shoulders were now shaking at the mirth she was experiencing.

_If they knew what fans were writing about them…_

When her fit subsided, she placed a calming hand to her large belly to ease a little discomfort from all the laughing fit. Then she immediately composed herself when she heard a soft tap on her door.

"Come in…" she called out just before carefully sliding out of the huge mattress.

"Good evening, your highness," the butler smiled, placing a tray near on her bedside table. "I just thought I'd bring you a little snack."

'Oh…" Instantly, the aroma seduced her olfactory senses as she looked lovingly at the pastries and tall glass of chocolate milkshake.

"Just thought I'd bake you a batch before I retire to my room and try the sing along microphone you lent me."

She smiled though her salivary glands were working overtime at the sight of food again. "Thank you, Alfred. How very thoughtful of you," she gave the old man a peck on the cheek.

"Well…If I knew I'd get a kiss, I would have baked more." Alfred looked slightly embarrassed. "Goodnight, Miss."

"Goodnight, Alfred."

Sipping on the thick beverage and taking two pieces of golden yellow cookies to slowly appease the sudden want to eat, she returned to the bed and checked for any new messages on the computer. She was just sighing in disappointment that there was still no sign of Wally when a beautiful melody reached her ears.

Looking at the small partition between the drapes that decorated the window, she honed her senses and enjoyed the soft music that flowed from the orchestra outside.

The party is starting. And with that thought, she shrugged off the sudden feeling of profound loneliness.

She returned her attention to the laptop and continued surfing the net.

With rated PG fan fiction this time for company.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The page cannot be displayed.

_Darn!_

Refresh.

The page cannot be displayed.

_Oh man!_

Tired of getting the same results, Wally slapped his thigh in frustration. Then he carefully looked around him while whistling a guilty tune before standing up to approach someone who could help.

"J'onn…" Wally approached with hands behind his back.

"Yes, Flash?"

He peeked over the Martian's shoulder when J'onn did not look up from his task. "I…is there something wrong with our…internet connection?"

"Why?" J'onn finally faced him.

"I can't seem to…"

"You can't get through to Diana?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Got me there, big guy."

"Well, try later. The messenger server might be down." J'onn returned to his earlier chore. "In the meantime, try getting back to monitor duty."

"Yes, sir," he turned around after giving a mock salute.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Laughter…female laughter.

Her ears were starting to hurt with all that giggling. She was short of covering her ears but it disappeared.

Less than a minute later, it was back.

Her head snapped to the window with a glare that if she was Superman the drapes would have caught fire already. But then, her ire turned to curiosity. And before she even knew it she was getting out of the bed, walking near the door to dim the lights. When it was dark enough, with the monitor of the laptop the only source of light, she tiptoed and stood by the side of the window. Then her hands carefully moved the thick drapes, allowing enough space for her to see what was happening downstairs.

Her sight first fell on the orchestra that was assembled near the fountain at the center of the very spacious garden. Then her gaze took in the elegantly dressed crowd, the widowed matrons and heiresses, the balding millionaires.

_What was the party about again, a reunion of the rich and famous?_

But as she wrinkled her nose at her question, the image of Bruce stepped into her view.

He was wearing a dark gray silk shirt under a black dinner jacket, with pants of the same shade. And she smiled to herself. He really liked the color scheme and all that was missing was a bronze belt. But then again, he could wear a floral shirt and get away with it.

_Hera!_ He could wear nothing at all and still look confidently handsome. Just like last night.

She silently admonished herself for thinking again of the stolen moment, at that exact part where she walked in on him with the glass shower door very conveniently open and his wet and slippery body was in full view as he reached for his towel.

The marks and scars aside, he looked like one of the perfect statues she once saw at the museum. _A very well endowed statue. _

She knew she was blushing at the wanton recollection, feeling the warmth creep up her cheeks. And she was practically gushing at him right now as she feasted her eyes on his handsome face as he conversed with a group of diamond studded matrons. And she allowed herself the luxury.

_Bruce…_

More than a week ago, they were lovers.

And in a sudden twist of fate, they were almost the bitter of enemies.

And now? What were they to each other?

_Friends?_

Maybe, she shrugged. After all, they could not come out of this predicament together without being friends, after all that they have shared in the few days they were together.

Then a dreadful feeling clamped on her heart when his demeanor changed when a dark haired, model type female approached.

And everything unexpectedly seemed to move in slow motion when he slowly leaned over to give the attractive woman a more than welcome kiss that lasted a second longer than necessary that it very well qualified as a public display of affection.

But it was not just the kiss. It was the way that he looked at the woman afterwards, the sensual yet tender look.

A sound of something metallic sliding made her realize that she had been pulling on the curtain a little harder than necessary. Too late, the rod was already pulled out of place and the thick fabric fell on her.

_Oops!_ She caught the rod and was thankful she turned off the lights. Hovering a feet above the carpeted floor, she replaced the drape and guiltily looked at the scene below. For one last time.

_Is she the woman of the moment?_ She could not make out if the female was a model or an actress and she made a mental note to Google that piece of information later. As of now, she just watched with jealous eyes and with a choking feeling that was squeezing at her throat, how the woman possessively draped her hand on Bruce's arm.

Though there was a part of her that justified what she was seeing, reasoning to herself that this was all an act, like most of his public life was, there was still a small part of her that was pained by the remote chance that there might be an ounce of truth in what her eyes was showing her.

All because this was a totally different man from the one she knew.

_A different man.__ Living in a different world._

And as she whispered the phrase in her mind, it all fell into place.

It was the only reason possible why he denied her that day.

Because they might fight injustice side by side most of the time, but at the end of it all, they were miles apart because she belonged to a world that was different from his.

And Miss Silicon Valley, and several more where she came from, was a part of that world.

She shook her head. Calling the woman names would not help ease her pain at the fact that a relationship with her would only keep Bruce away from the reality, the semblance of normalcy that he needed in his life. He needed someone normal, a woman who could anchor him to the world he belonged to, someone who would balance the real and the unreal, if only to keep him safe from his own darkness.

Having been slapped by the hand of reality, she returned to the bed with a very heavy feeling that was adding to the weight of what she was already carrying with her. Drawing her preoccupation to the laptop, she was not able to ward off the grin that erased her worried expression when several scantily clad women appeared one after the other as the screensaver was activated.

After reading a few more stories, her eyelids felt heavy and thankfully she found a temporary escape in the form of sleep.

But dozing off with a heavy heart apparently had major drawbacks. Being chased by a butcher while she was a pig, and a very pregnant one at that, was one of them. But just in the nick of time, before she was processed into a meat product, an incessant buzzing freed her from her dilemma.

Her eyes opened to the sight of a message.

_theworldsbiggestboyscout:_ anyone there?

She frowned at the message and typed a little hesitantly.

_ilovetheflash_: kal?

_t__heworldsbiggestboyscout_: no way! it's me. had to change my ID. it was a dead giveaway…sort of.

_ilovetheflash_: oh

She smiled at Wally's use of one of Superman's famous monikers, forgetting that without the webcam on, smiling at the stoic face of the screen was useless. And several seconds passed by.

_t__heworldsbiggestboyscout_: how are you?

_ilovetheflash_: ok.

She sighed and wondered if she would be able to lie using the internet. She was okay anyway, at least where her health, which was the most important thing as of the moment, was concerned.

But her heart felt like it was trampled on by a herd of bulls on a stampede.

_theworldsbiggestboyscout_: how are things down there?

_ilovetheflash_: great.

_theworldsbiggestboyscout_: something wrong?

She frowned. Why would Wally think something was wrong?

_ilovetheflash_: why?

_theworldsbiggestboyscout_: monosyllabic replies…

_ilovetheflash_: oh, sorry. just woke up from a nap.

She shimmied a little and reached as far as she could to get a piece of cookie. Nothing like a piece of sweet to lighten her mood.

_theworldsbiggestboyscout_: oh! i'm sorry, did i wake you? i did, didn't i? i thought with you online, you were waiting for me.

_ilovetheflash_: it's okay. i was waiting, then i dozed off.

_theworldsbiggestboyscout_: sorry for being late. had to attend to something. the ogre's not there with you?

_ilovetheflash_: no.

_theworldsbiggestboyscout_: where is he anyway? on patrol?

Her eyes darted to the timer of the laptop and was surprised to find out that it was already two in the morning. Immediately, her gaze went to the window. She tried honing in on the sounds coming from outside and the missing melody from the orchestra and the light chatter were nowhere to be heard, signifying that the party was over.

And the cookie was crushed in her hand at the sinking feeling of where Bruce might be at this very moment, considering he was not there by her side yet, or in the bathroom taking another strange shower.

_Buzz!!!_

_ilovetheflash_: no, i don't know. there was a party earlier.

_theworldsbiggestboyscout_: oh?

Several seconds passed by as her mind wandered.

_theworldsbiggestboyscout_: and there was a woman with him?

_ilovetheflash_: yes.

_theworldsbiggestboyscout_: of course…

_ilovetheflash_: of course what?

_theworldsbiggestboyscout_: typical of him.

_ilovetheflash_: come on, red. he has a life to live

_theworldsbiggestboyscout_: he was supposed to look after you.

She could almost see the pout on Wally's face at the statement and seriously wished he was here with her, if only to have someone to lean on. Though she knew it was selfish to think along those lines, because of the way he felt for her.

But what was she doing right now, anyway?

She hesitated for a while before typing an answer.

_ilovetheflash_: let him be. i've learned to accept how things are.

_theworldsbiggestboyscout_: after what he did to you?

_ilovetheflash_: i understand it now.

_theworldsbiggestboyscout_: why he denied you?

_ilovetheflash_: thank you for putting it bluntly.

_theworldsbiggestboyscout_: sorry.

She took a deep breath before typing the next words that would prove what she really believed in. It might have silly, to have the truth staring at you from the pages of fan fiction, but the one she just finished after wiping a tear or two at the end just after she dozed off, was something that captured the essence of her relationship with Bruce.

It ended with them parting ways and with him still not admitting to his feelings for her. Though he almost had a change of heart when he realized that he was going to lose her. But he did it only because he was saving her from the pain of losing him to his mortality.

_ilovetheflash_: he was just…saving me the trouble.

_theworldsbiggestboyscout_: i don't understand.

_ilovetheflash_: from the inevitable. red, we're not mean for each other, that's all there is to it.

_theworldsbiggestboyscout_: why do you say that?

_ilovetheflash_: there are so many differences between us that i just didn't see before, because i only felt. and then i realized how different his world is from mine, that i don't exactly fit in the word normal.

_theworldsbiggestboyscout_: there is but a few things in his life that can be considered normal.

_ilovetheflash_: i know. and he needs someone who will be his anchor to what is real, not a magically empowered…person, who will not age, who will not grow old with him.

_theworldsbiggestboyscout_: you really think that's his reason?

_ilovetheflash_: i don't know. maybe. but whatever his reasons are, i've made a decision. i will never burden him anymore, about something he once tried to offer me. i have to set him free. i have to set myself free.

She stared at the screen for a while at the words she just typed from her heart. And realized it was indeed the truth, even if she did not want to do it.

_theworldsbiggestboyscout_: are you sure that's what you want?

_ilovetheflash_: that's not what I want.

_theworldsbiggestboyscout_: then why do it?

It was a little odd that Wally appeared to be disagreeing with her decision in a subtle way because, of all people, she expected him to strongly support her in this move.

Maybe he was maturing faster than she gave him credit for.

_Buzz…_

_ilovetheflash_: because I love him.

It was the simple truth, the driving force behind her conviction.

She loved him very much that she was starting to be afraid of how it would affect her if one day he would denounce her again. Better let go of him and her feelings now, when all was good, rather than hold on to it and suffer the consequences later when he finally decides to embrace the other side of his life.

When Wally did not reply for a while she tried giving him a buzz.

_theworldsbiggestboyscout_: if that's what you feel.

_ilovetheflash_: sorry. i'm being too sappy.

_theworldsbiggestboyscout_: not sappy enough for me.

_ilovetheflash_: red, thank you for being here.

_theworldsbiggestboyscout_: you're welcome.

_ilovetheflash_: (kiss)

_theworldsbiggestboyscout_: you okay…with being there with him?

_ilovetheflash_: i'm fine. only more than a day left to go.

_theworldsbiggestboyscout_: if you want I can teleport there right now.

_ilovetheflash_: ;) you don't have to, i'm okay. now get back to work before j'onn sees you.

_theworldsbiggestboyscout_: ok. see ya later.

_ilovetheflash_: bye.

She scrolled at the messages and stared at the letters for a while before her thoughts drifted away. And all the hormones in her body were making her more emotional than usual. Maybe, after all of this was over, she would laugh at all this sappiness.

_Maybe._

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Meanwhile, in the dark confines of the cave, Bruce sat alone in front of a large monitor with eyes fixed on the screen.

He felt guilty as he read the words once more.

Because of her feelings, she was not able to discover that it was not really Wally she was talking to.

For a few moments more, he went over the messages typed a little earlier again. And he was thinking if what he read was what he wanted or not before logging out.


	17. Dreams and Realities

Disclaimer: Do not own the characters, no profit is being made from this and copyright infringement is not intended.

Chapter Seventeen

Dreams and Realities

She had never been around this much people who were not screaming for help, running from a fiery building or from some monster wreaking havoc in the city. Come to think of it, she had never been around this much people who did not recognize and stare at awe at her in a heartbeat. Not that she would be recognized as Wonder Woman at all since she had curly, blonde locks and light blue eyes.

And the feeling was totally refreshing.

Although there was this persistent voice in her head that if Bruce found out she was in the mall a little after lunch he would go ballistic.

Not that he'd ever find out. She had Alfred's promise that the butler would not tell on her. In fact, she could very well recall the hint of excitement in Alfred's eyes when she suggested that an afternoon out would do them both good. Maybe because the old Englishman wanted to go out himself, already busy in the kitchenware section looking for a new rolling pin and juicer.

And that reminded her of the old purse filled with money she was holding in her hand, an item that Alfred insisted very much that she carry along just in case her lesser than able hands, not to mention getting clumsier with each passing day fingers, broke something.

As she walked among the mostly female crowd with a smile at the reminder of Alfred's concern, she stopped for a while and honed her senses. And when her extra sensitive hearing picked up the faint but merry sound of the Alphabet Song she followed the invisible trail with excited steps. In a few seconds more, she was in sight of what she was searching.

Immediately, a surge of warmth from inside her heart traveled to the tips of her fingers as she heaved a sign in awe of what lay ahead of her. Though a very small part of her, the tiny two percent of the Amazon within her that refused to yield in to the surge of motherly hormones that were working overtime at present, that totally shook its invisible head at the ridiculousness of the situation, the ninety eight percent of her rejoiced.

She never thought that the sight of stuffed animals in different colors, the baby proof toys in all shapes and sizes, the musical whatevers that lay dangling everywhere, could bring this much joy to her heart. And she was gushing for almost an hour, just enjoying this side of herself that would soon disappear.

She was just about to look for Alfred when something caught her eye.

It was the giant baby crib that beckoned to her, calling to her in a very soothing voice that all she could do was walk towards it.

The wooden crib was several feet wide, more than enough space for a baby to play and roll over. And never mind that she would not be needing it, her hands just wanted to feel the smooth finish. She was just thinking how one of those musical things she saw earlier would fit perfectly in one side when a voice disturbed her thoughts.

"I never thought I'd see you here."

Happy thoughts were instantly devoured by gloom upon hearing Bruce's voice. She closed her eyes and grimaced for a while. Then she tried on a guilty smile before turning to him.

"I just had…this sudden urge…"

"Urge to what?"

He sounded angry though his face was strangely calm. What gave him away were the shade of his eyes that were a deeper shade than normal, his lips that were set in a slightly downward curve and a nerve that was visibly twitching at the side of his jaw.

"Take a look…find out what the fuss is all about."

He scanned the area. "Where's your accomplice?"

"No…Alfred has nothing to do with this…I practically begged him to drive me here."

"He should know better than to leave you by yourself."

She did not want to get Alfred in trouble. "It's the mall, Bruce. What possible danger could there be?" she asked and somehow pleaded. "Besides…Alfred gave me this…" she indicated the black purse in her hand. When Bruce's expression remained stoic, she just answered his earlier question. "He's nearby, at the kitchenware section…probably looking for the perfect rolling pin to replace the other one I broke while making a pie earlier."

"All this for a pie."

She felt like disappearing inside her sundress while he seemed to tower over her in his intimidating black trench coat. "Strangely, yes."

He sighed audibly in frustration. "I don't have to remind you about the gravity of the situation."

"No, you don't."

He massaged his temples with his hand. "You should have told me. I could have accompanied you."

"I don't want to interfere…" A pang of hurt pinched at her at the thought of him with someone last night. "…with your work. Anyway, how did you know we're here?"

"All the vehicles in the manor have tracking devices." Thank Hera his lips were starting to curve upwards. "When I came home to a house that was unusually without an eighties song wafting through the halls, I knew something was amiss."

"Oh."

He looked at her squarely. "Don't do that again."

"What?"

"Leave."

She wanted to argue the fact that she would leave for good tomorrow but it would only serve to ruin the last day she had with him. Instead, she just gave him a reassuring but apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry."

A customer passing by, a little in a hurry to leave, made her suddenly curious. But then it unexpectedly hit her that it was the first time she ever saw Bruce inside a shopping mall, not to mention in the infant's section.

"What?"

It was apparent he noticed her amusement. "It just occurred to me…that Mr. Wayne is standing in the baby department of a mall and in close proximity of a giant baby crib, next to a very pregnant woman."

"There's a first time for everything." He looked at her thoughtfully before inching closer. "Anyway, what's so threatening about a crib? We all had one."

"I don't recall having one," she stated. "Amazons are not exactly big on the whole baby thing. And…somehow I have a hard time imagining you camped out in one. Probably tried at every opportunity to get out."

"Alfred once mentioned something along those lines." He looked inside the baby furniture. "But this one is nice though…big room enough for a baby and a giant Superman stuffed doll when he or she starts teething or starts destroying anything within reach."

She longed for a camera and almost borrowed his mobile phone just to immortalize this one time when Bruce Wayne was enjoying a family oriented moment. But it was one of those moments she wished would not come mostly when she was sure that last night she just made a promise to herself.

"What if a member of the press, or worse a paparazzi, is within distance and sees you gushing over a crib?"

He had a smile of his own. "Inside this dark business suit is a small but powerful device that could disrupt camera functions at a distance."

"Oh really?" She knew he was kidding.

"Besides…there are no other customers left. Except for us."

"Why?" She was worried now. "I saw a woman leave in a hurry earlier. Is there an emergency?"

"No."

She looked around and he was right. It was just the two of them and an army of the mall employees looking on.

"Should we…leave?"

"Leave? Now that we have the floor to ourselves?"

He looked at him in disbelief. "Bruce, you didn't."

"The situation calls for it."

If she had known he would rent the entire floor for the next few hours so she could window shop, she would have just stayed home and tortured herself with reruns of television shows.

"What about…your reputation?" she asked in a whisper. "Will this little incident make the morning tabloids tomorrow?"

"If they do…there is always this thing called a lawsuit."

He really had an answer for everything. But she almost doubted that when a very well dressed woman in her early forties approached them. "Good afternoon, Mr. Wayne. Can I be of assistance?"

"We're just…looking." She knew she was not Mr. Wayne but she was answered anyway.

"She can't make up her mind," Bruce added, to her chagrin. "I keep telling her the baby will be born without a crib."

Andie, the store manager, as written in her ID card smiled. "If you don't mind me asking…is it a boy or a girl?"

_A sexless alien_, she wanted to answer.

"We don't know yet."

"Well…I think this one is just perfect then. With neutral hues and ample space for your baby to grow up in."

"What do you think?"

A very uncomfortable smile was pasted on her face at the deliberate way his voice had dropped lower and at the way his eyes were trying to convey a certain closeness, a make pretend intimacy that they were supposed to share for the benefit of the other woman. Somehow she knew it was one way of getting back at her for pulling this kind of stunt from under his nose.

"Actually…I'm not much of a crib person but you seem to like it enough for the both of us."

He turned his attention back to the manager. "We'll take this one."

"Good choice, Mr. Wayne."

"Can you add in that big stuffed doll in the red dress?" She pointed to the charming display of stuffed toys a few feet away.

"Certainly. Will it be the large or the extra large?"

"The extra large," she smiled.

"The blue or the green eyed?"

"The blue eyed," Bruce answered. "If you have them raven haired, we prefer that too."

"I'm sure we do. Anything else, Ma'am?"

"We'll look around and see." With that, she boldly took his hand and dragged him to the aisle filled with feeding bottles. Out of earshot from the grinning saleslady, she tried to glare at him. "Now that was a good waste of money, not that you'd care about it."

"What are you mad about? It was your brilliant idea to go here."

"Go and look…not buy something that would not be needed," she whispered.

"Who said I would not?"

She was caught without a smart retort for a while. _Yes, Diana…who ever said that he would not need a crib, that he would not have a family of his own someday? Just because she could not have one…_

Strangely, the mental image of the garlic she pummeled into a pulp the other day came into mind. Because she felt as crushed today.

Family…a future that would not include her…that was a sad thought.

"I'm sorry…you're right."

His face showed concern. "Are you alright?"

_Aside from feeling like crushed garlic…_ "I'm okay. Why?"

"You look sad."

"Mood swings," she shrugged though she knew it was a pathetic excuse. "One minute I'm happy as a child, the next I'm depressed as a trout on a hook. Next thing you know I'll be crying like I just watched Gone With The Wind."

He looked at her doubtfully.

"Seriously, Bruce. I'm on a teeter totter of emotions right now. Just bear with me."

"Okay. Just don't throw up on me."

She laughed.

And then he laughed with her.

He grabbed a set of feeding bottles. "What about a six pack?"

"No, I don't think so. But since you're in a very generous mood today, I know something in the other department that will make Alfred very happy." And with that, she grabbed his hand and dragged him once again.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Okay…just…about…" A short snap followed Bruce's voice as he leaned over, attaching the mobile to the left side of the newly assembled crib. "…done. There." He straightened up and turned to his side.

Her hand smoothed the wood and frowned a little. "Almost…perfect."

"Almost?"

"You left a scratch," she indicated a very miniscule indention on the wood that could very well be unseen by the average eyesight. "Anyway…not bad for someone who has made a career out of running after criminals. In fact…this is a milestone!"

"Look who's talking."

"What?" Her big blue eyes stared at him in question while carrying the politically incorrect stuffed doll that somehow resembled her.

"Are you sure you're the one who once braved the pits of Tartarus..?"

She looked at him for a moment. "So now you know how to defeat me, just in case I turn to the dark side someday."

It just slipped out, that she knew of the very secret that he had kept from her, from all of them, that he had a file on every member of the league. And now that it was out, there was no way she could take them back, not unless she had that time traveling belt strapped and stretched to the limit on her huge belly.

Her words seemed to have the effect of rendering him momentarily speech challenged. And she could detect the slightest flutter of guilt in his eyes.

"Just shoot me with a vial of the alien equivalent of folic acid that J'onn keeps stashed away somewhere and I won't be able to hurt even a fly…on a bad day." She tried to joke to ease his discomfort.

"You know."

"I didn't mean to pry. But when you tried to hide it that morning, it only made me…more aware. Bruce," she tried to appeal to him. "If it's how you choose to see us…your friends, then it's up to you. Just remember that you're the only one who is being caught in all this…paranoia."

"It's not paranoia."

"Whatever," she dismissed, trying to alleviate the feeling that she was only pushing herself further from him with this discussion. "But…I firmly believe that whatever…theories you have on that file of yours…" She pointed at her temple with a grin. "…it will never come close to the wealth of information I have gathered in my head that morning."

It was a good thing he finally shared her sentiment. "Too much information?"

"Too much!" She cast her eyes heavenward. "Too much that I'd pay someone who'd gladly suck the information from my brain even if it comes out through me nose. Anyway…put the bed sheet on will you?"

He shook his head.

"For some reason…I think that…deep inside that mind of yours," she paused as her right hand went to her hip. "You're totally enjoying the situation…at my expense."

He was grinning now as he laid the pastel hued blanket and matching comforter on the crib. "It's not everyday that I get to play house with a valid excuse."

"Anything for world peace."

"World peace…among other things," he corrected, looking at her. "Well…"

A little hesitantly, she shifted her hold and laid the doll on the soft, pastel hued blanket that Bruce just placed.

"Just perfect."

Her voice seemed calm enough, but deep inside, her emotions were starting to completely turn on her as her eyes gazed on the image before her.

And standing with Bruce very close to her that their shoulders were almost touching, with him also looking on as if entertaining her whim for the moment, she only felt the sudden surge of depression.

Because here in this room was everything she could never have.

It seemed so cruel for fate to show her what it was like to have a family, to take them all away tomorrow.

"Are you okay?"

The note of concern in his voice prompted her to raise her face and look at him. "Yes."

"Mood swings."

"Again…it's all part of the strange processes my body and my emotions are experiencing." _Plus the fact that I am thinking of the life with you that I will never have_. "A few seconds more and I may start crying about anything."

His face showed understanding. "Will a banana split cheer you up?"

She smiled at the total change of topic and also in silent gratitude that he knew only too well not to press on what was bothering her.

"You know how to make one?"

* * *

He considered for a while before playfully wheeling her out of the room. "I split the banana. You do the rest."

* * *

She had been playing with the soft corner of the fluffy pillow that it was starting to tear. Smoothing the nearly ruined area, she kept her hands together from further doing any damage to anything within reach.

But she just could not resist turning a little to her left once more. And while he was oblivious to her inner turmoil as he sat next to her on the large bed, going over a pile of documents, she focused once more on the top of his head.

He had white hair.

And as she sat Indian style inches away, she could not help but obsess with that single strand that stood out, appealing to her keen sense of sight, calling to her.

"What?"

She bit her lower lip. "You have white hair."

"So?"

"Want me to pluck it out?"

He looked at her from the pile of papers on his lap. "Do I have a choice?"

She did not even answer when she moved abruptly, putting her weight on her legs to kneel close to him. And in an effortless manner, she got rid of the offender.

"There." But she did not finish yet. With her belly touching his side, she proceeded to inspect his head. "You have coarse hair like Kal."

"You touch his hair?"

She felt a little guilty at the mention of the fact. "I fix his cowlick sometimes. I can't let him face the camera just after a tornado with his hair sticking out in all directions now, can I?"

He did not bother with a comment and as soon as she was finished with her inspection, she returned to her place on the bed, in her previous sitting position. With nothing interesting to do.

She imagined he would be irked by now as she skipped from one channel to the next in an endless effort to find anything that was worth watching. But if he really was, he was making quite an effort for her sake as he continued focusing his attention to the endless pile of documents.

"Don't you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Going out on patrol. This…" she touched her abdomen. "…Has kept you from it long enough."

"I do. But Gotham is in good hands." His reassuring tone helped lighten the burden of guilt that suddenly attacked her.

But a few seconds later, she was fidgeting again. She silently admonished herself for wanting this much attention.

"What are those?"

"Requisitions."

"For?"

"Supplies."

"For Wayne Enterprises?"

"No. For the _other_ job."

"Oh."

Mentally, she sighed in desperation. If this was any other day, she would have dozed off already. But somehow the proximity of Bruce's body that lay beside her, thank Hera he had the decency of wearing a dark, round neck t-shirt to match his pajama bottom, was making it very difficult for sleep to visit her.

Maybe it was guilt.

Earlier in the day when J'onn visited, she finally remembered asking him if her condition was affecting Bruce in any way because she was very positive that he was hiding a fever from her at one time. And without mincing words, the Martian admitted that there was definitely a physical effect on Bruce though there was no cause for alarm anymore since they were out of the critical zone.

But just in case, she still wore one of the modest pajamas just to be safe.

Then she saw a familiar face on the screen. "George…"

"George who?"

She did not know he was listening. "George Clooney."

"You know him?"

"Not really."

He lost interest and resumed signing the papers.

"But he's quite a…nice guy."

"And you would know this because?"

She almost laughed when she got his attention once more. "I met him at a charity event."

"I am practically a mainstay at charitable functions. Yet no one has managed to refer to Bruce Wayne as a…nice guy."

"That's because after doing something noble you tend to totally eradicate the public's high opinion of you by doing something outrageous the next day." She hugged on the pillow that was quietly placed on her lap. When she lost him again she just could not resist adding further. "He…once asked me out."

"And?"

Inwardly she was all smiles at the very faint note of jealousy that crept into his normally even voice. "If the world did not need saving, I would have given the matter some consideration." She turned to look at him. "Do you know some of the flowers are from him? It's sort of a reminder that he's waiting…just in case. Do you think..?"

"Think what?"

"That after this…I should consider…dating?"

He did not answer.

"The lack of love interest on my part seems to make the general public question my…sexual preference."

He shifted a little. "If you're going to do it to satisfy the public, better not."

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Maybe it's better this way. Single and uncomplicated. Anyway, what man would not complain with the very busy schedule I have."

"Then he should accept you for what you are."

_Can you do that?_ She wanted to ask. "Or maybe, I should change for him." Her fingers played again with the soft corner of the pillow. "With all the females you have dated, is there anyone you almost changed your life for?"

"You make it sound as if I've dated a lot of women."

"Well…you have."

"Sleeping with them…"

_Ouch_ She flinched inwardly at his term.

"…Dating them…doesn't necessarily mean it's serious."

Deciding that she did not like where the conversation was headed, she decided to take the mushy path that she was sure he would not follow.

"Someday, there will be someone you'll change your life for."

And she was right. Because he did not argue that point further. But his next question surprised her.

"Other than…George, who else are the ardent suitors?"

She leaned on the pillows with a smirk. "Why?"

"Just curious."

"Well…I don't have the list with me right now. Do you want a copy?" She sounded smug. "Do you prefer having it sorted alphabetically?"

"So…there's several. I see."

"You sound just like Kal." She shook her head in disbelief. "Just because you have this privilege of having a goddess, modesty aside, for a co-worker you sometimes neglect that you are…fortunate. A lot of men will give anything to have what you have."

"And what does…_Kal _say about that?"

"What do you think?" To her chagrin, he looked a little amused so she returned her attention to the tube. "Anyway…I think I've been neglected long enough."

"So you're going to start dating. To prove something to me and…_Kal_."

"No. I'm considering dating someone…because I want to."

He finally put the darned papers away. "Just so you know, a man almost fifty who is still single…"

She could not believe what he was insinuating. "I don't care. Anyway, isn't he cute?"

"A man openly declaring the aesthetic merits of another man is just…odd."

"Women do it all the time." She was fishing for an argument. "Maybe we are more open to admitting to our feelings that all of you will ever be."

"Okay. If you're open to admitting your feelings…what are you feeling right now?"

"Well…for starters…" She mentally made a list before blurting them out. "I feel like my water is going to break any minute now, my feet are tired from carrying all the extra weight, a little sore because of edema, I didn't think my breasts could get any bigger but they have and they are totally bothering me with pain as of the moment, plus the fact that my vagi---" she stopped in embarrassment, correcting herself. "…my private part feels like it swollen to a size I dare not imagine. There, that about sums some of it."

"Not the answer I was hoping…but entertaining nonetheless."

"Entertaining?" She complained. "Well it's your turn now."

He did not answer immediately, but just looked at her, as if he was searching for her face that seemed hidden by the blonde locks and the green eyes.

"For a while…I didn't think this was a good idea. But…I was wrong."

She looked at her thoughtfully before a smile escaped her lips. "I thought that too."

And as he looked at her with total understanding, an expression that he seldom direct her way, all of her was screaming to lean forward and kiss him. It was probably the last chance that she would ever get and it seemed as if a part of him was waiting also for her to make the first move.

But doing that would change everything between them again. And she cherished whatever bond they shared right now, be it just friendship. It was better than nothing at all.

Then, in a move that was as affectionate like that of what she wanted to do, she sighed a contented sigh and shifted on the bed. Slowly lying beside him, she turned on her side to lay her head on his shoulder, draping her right hand over his chest for good measure.

"Don't you dare complain that I am heavy…or else."

Somehow, she felt him smile.

"I'm not complaining." Instead, he touched his hand to her arm.

And with that simple but meaningful gesture, she felt a certain happiness that she had not felt in the past few days.

"Thank you, Bruce."

She closed her eyes and was mentally gushing with joy when she felt him kiss the top of her head.

"No, Diana…thank you."

And with that happy feeling she drifted off to sleep.


	18. The Trouble With Hello

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, no profit is being made from this and copyright infringement is not intended.

Chapter Eighteen

The Trouble With Hello…

Her eyes fluttered open at the instant she felt something different, radiating from her back to form a full circle in her belly as her muscles tightened. Then a slowly building pain followed, somewhat alike the cramping she felt once, only more pronounced as it intensified with each passing second that her hands unconsciously tightened on the fabric of Bruce's shirt.

"Diana?"

His inquiry was a soft echo in the darkness while he shifted to turn on the bedside lamp. And his hand immediately covered hers when she remained speechless while battling the ache from within.

"I think…it's time."

"All right, just try and relax while I contact J'onn."

He stood up and opened the lights as she slowly raised herself to a sitting position, awaiting the next bout of contractions just when the first had just subsided.

And as he stood a few feet away, when the cloud of pain lifted its haze from her, she smiled wistfully at the scene before her and tried to commit to memory every single detail of her last few moments in this room with Bruce, looking sadly at the crib, with the doll comfortably resting inside.

With a small move, she reached for the pillow and hugged the memory of such a wonderful time together as if saying a silent goodbye.

"Diana?"

She immediately looked up from her reverie.

"Is there…anything I can do?" He looked uncertain, fidgeting for some unknown reason that it was a tad amusing, but in a heartwarming way.

"I'm okay," she smiled. "Bruce…"

"Yes?"

How could she find words to summarize what she felt? Were there even any?

"I just want to say…thank you…" It was the safest way to go. "For everything."

He looked at her for a while as if having trouble with words himself.

"You're welcome," he answered instead. "Are you ready?"

_Am I ready to say goodbye?_

"Yes."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Through the repetitive intervals of contraction she was not able to focus much on anything else except for the pain that got more severe each passing time when they reached the safe confines of the isolated operating room in the watchtower. She vaguely noticed the gossamer appearance of the aliens when they arrived and she barely felt the tip of the needle prick the skin of her arm when a sedative invaded her body.

All throughout the operation she was unconscious but after the fact there were several instances when her body fought against the sedative, making her eyes open for a short time only to close once more. And fall into a dreamless slumber she did, for more than a day.

The next time she opened her eyes, they stayed open and she was instantly welcomed by the embrace of light.

"Hello, sleepyhead."

She turned her head to the direction of the voice with a smile.

"Hello, Kal."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little tired…sore…" she paused. "And since we're all still alive I assume that the delivery was a success?"

"Yes, it was."

Somehow, she felt a little strange. And empty.

"What's wrong?"

She smiled ruefully. "I didn't even get the chance to…see it."

Superman took her hand. "For what it's worth, I don't think she looks like you. Takes mostly after Bruce."

She laughed. She felt a slight tug of pain in her abdomen. "Don't make me laugh."

"Sorry." He smiled an apology. "Seriously, there wasn't much to see anyway."

Then her expression sobered at a question that was good as heard by her friend.

"He was pacing back and forth like a nervous father to be the other day and he stood watch for a few hours but you were too asleep to notice."

_And where is he now?_

She had this hope of waking up with him beside her, but concluded that it was too much to ask for. Anyway, her life took a short detour to soap opera lane for the past few days and it was time to get back on the right track.

But it was hard to let go of all the wonderful and not so wonderful moments that she had not just with Bruce, but with ordinary life itself. And it came rushing all at once, the feeling that what had happened within those few days was just like a dream.

Now that she was awake, everything was as before. Bruce was again an arm's length away, enough a distance to separate him from her.

"Diana…"

"I'll be all right, Kal." She tapped the hand that was clamped over hers. "But…I may need some time off."

"Where are you going?" He sounded concerned.

"I need to be by myself."

"Honestly, I don't think that's a good---"

"Trust me, it is," she cut him off. "I'm no good to the league carrying all this…emotional baggage with me."

His eyes once more reflected a trace of guilt. "If there was something I could have done to prevent you from being hurt, I would have."

"I know," she smiled to appease his remorse. "But there was nothing you could have done. Just like Bruce…" Despite the situation, she was starting to giggle, letting go of his hand to lightly press on her belly as she shook with snickers.

"Just like Bruce what?"

"You can't grow a vagina." Somehow the mental image of her best friend on the family way was able to lighten the gloom in her horizon.

Then he laughed with her. "All right," he finally conceded. "I grant your…indefinite leave, despite my reservations."

"Duly noted."

" Anyway, you deserve it."

"I can also…" There was a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. "…use some nourishment just about now."

He stood up. "I'll go get some soup."

"Soup?"

"Okay. At least…a hamburger."

She just could not resist. "What about a steak?"

"No, Diana." He almost bolted to the door. "Trust me, you don't."

She laughed and nearly threw a pillow at his direction just before the door slid into place.

Resigned to her present fate of fighting boredom, her hand gingerly felt her flat tummy and there was this sudden hint of sadness upon the thought of the significance of what else was taken from her. But before depression could take its toll, she noticed that her hair color was back to normal and later she was caught in the silly amazement of moving her toes that she did not immediately notice the door opening as Shayera entered, the expression on the Thanagarian's face slightly wary.

"Let me see what we have…" Shayera stood beside the bed, her hands reaching for something inside the clumps of feathers in her right, then her left wing. "…here. I brought some contraband."

She looked lovingly at the candy bars. "How did you…?"

"Don't ask." Shayera sat down on the edge of the bed and started peeling off the wrappers of the Snickers she brought. "Wally wanted me to bring a pint of banana split. No way I can squeeze that…anywhere."

"Where's he anyway?" .

"He's very close to being suspended so he can't be absent from his other job. Anyway," Shayera leaned close and assessed her appearance. "How are you?"

"Well…"

She could say fine, but she was not really feeling all that great. In fact, an unwanted feeling of loneliness was starting to gnaw at her insides to create a small place of temporary residence at the thought of sleeping tonight by her lonesome. Several seconds passed by as she searched for the apt words.

"That bad, huh?"

"It's…worse than it looks."

Shayera regarded her for a while. "Well…you'll get over it."

"Of course." Her voice lacked the necessary conviction.

"Did he…say anything?"

When she thought about it, he did not have to. She just knew he cared. But that was that.

"No."

"But do you still love him?"

She shook her head. "I thought I was supposed to get over this?"

"The first step in overcoming an obstacle is identifying the obstacle itself."

_True._

"Okay, I still do but I'm not going to obsess about it. Give me that before the police arrive." She snatched the forgotten candy bar from her friend. "Want to see my scar?"

She was met with an incredulous stare. "Diana…I'm trying to eat here. And if you want to change the line of conversation I suggest a little subtlety."

A moment of comfortable silence settled as the two women finished their chocolates faster than necessary before Superman or J'onn returned.

"So…what's been happening while I was away?"

A fleeting moment of tenseness registered in the face of her friend, the same apprehension she detected from more than a week ago when all this started. And she remembered only too well the reason why.

"Nothing much. Though I'm sorry to inform you that Giganta escaped from prison," Shayera tossed the empty wrappers into the bin.

"Again?"

"Tala bailed her out with magic. Though I find that fact a little strange since they were supposed to be fighting over that ape."

"That's because…Grodd's been seeing someone else."

"Really now?" Shayera shifted with interest on her seat. "Who? Rampage?"

"Rampage is seeing Atomic Skull." She shook her head. "I know…weird."

"Makes one wonder who wears the pants in that pairing. Anyway…Who then?"

She whispered the answer as if anyone was even listening in.

"Oh my stars!"

"My sentiments exactly when I saw the images in my brain."

Shayera covered her mouth in surprise. "I guess, birds of the same feather…in their case, apes of the same level of intellect…" Shayera was able to comment after composing herself. "In any case, better haul your ass from that bed and let's kick some giant butt."

"I'm afraid I'm not quite myself yet."

"Meaning?"

"The most violent thing I am capable of right now is…throwing either a rolling pin at her or just a tantrum," she shrugged. "So I need to get rid of all this happy, shiny feeling inside me before I can kick some ass. Otherwise, it will be our asses that will be kicked."

"Who are you kidding?" Shayera raised a brow.

"I need to have a vacation. To flush out all the motherly hormones."

"Until when? Until…you're back to being the B word again?"

She laughed at the term. "And I need to deal with the issue of post partum depression by myself."

"Isn't it better if you have your friends around?"

"Haven't you noticed that my friends have very stressful lives?" She smiled as a way of reaching out for understanding. "There is this need to be away from all of this for a while…all this hectic stuff. Just for a short time."

A rueful grin appeared on Shayera's face. "So you're going to pull a J'onn stunt on us and mingle with humankind."

"Yes. Besides," she smirked. "After saving all of your butts I deserve a break."

"Well…Wally will miss you."

"You don't have to admit it but I know you'll miss me too," she joked then sobered. "How are you anyway?"

"I'm okay…" It came out faster that intended. "Why?"

She decided it was the right time to talk about things that were still left unsaid. "Shayera…you can talk to me, you know."

"Talk about..?"

"Oh, come on! Quit stalling, Shayera Hol. I know."

"Know what?"

"Oh please!" She cast her eyes heavenward and felt some of Wally's frustration with their friend. "Do I have to sing it? John and Shayera sitting on a tree, K I S S I---"

"Shh…" Shayera put a finger against her lips in a silencing gesture, aside from trying desperately to fight off a sudden attack of self consciousness. "You knew then…when you can read minds?"

"Yes…" She felt guilty. "I'm sorry."

It was a while before the Thangarian spoke. "You don't have to be. Well…" Shayera smiled ruefully, touching a hand to her belly where a life was growing. "It was…we were caught in the moment…Hell, what else can I say except for the truth that I'm keeping…this."

"Have you told him yet?"

"A part of me doesn't want to."

"He has a right to know."

Shayera sighed. "But I don't want to sound like I'm holding him responsible because…"

"Let him be the judge of what he wants, Shayera."

"I know." The Thanagarian's face showed a little hope. "But it has to wait because I'll be on assignment again. Anyway, I don't start showing until after six months."

"Six months? How many months exactly is the gestation period of Thanagarians?"

"Definitely a lot longer than the aliens…and humans.

"Anyway…just be careful. And patient. You have to be very patient." She just had to stress the word which Shayera was not too famous for. "And try to be good while I'm away."

"Good? It's such a boring word."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "Now that we have that settled, do you have any M&Ms hiding somewhere?"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

It took three seconds for him to listen in as he stood just beside the closing door. And when all that greeted his waiting ears were the familiar sound of eerie silence, he sighed in contentment knowing that everything was back to what it was.

As he strode the dimly lit hallway, he replayed in his mind the events of the previous days and was relieved that, somehow, the certain tenseness brought about by impending doomsday was totally wiped out from his mind, thanks to the flawless delivery of the alien infant that was now safely back in their planet.

Certainly, there were more things to worry about, like diverting his attention back to Gotham and its more notorious citizens that were probably wondering in hell wherever he had gone.

Well…they were going to have a treat tonight. The Bat is back.

And then he was suddenly rooted to the spot as his eyes chanced upon the sight of the living room, his right hand temporarily rendered immobile when he noticed that something was missing.

"Good evening, Master Bruce."

"Good evening, Alfred." He wondered just how long he had been staring inside the room. "Where are the…flowers?"

"I took the liberty of throwing them away since I know that you were not that much fond of them."

Yes, he remembered hating them and was quite vocal about his sentiments.

"If you like…" Alfred seemed to have read his thoughts somewhere along the nearly ten seconds he was speechless. "…I'll order several bouquets from the florist to replace them."

How did his living room suddenly felt so ironically lifeless?

And oddly enough, he missed the blaring noise, the endless eighties that she kept playing over and over on that damned laptop.

"Nevermind."

"Well…" There was an audible sigh in Alfred's voice. "They will not be the same anyway."

_Yes…things were not the same._

Things were back to normal, as if that word ever applied to his life at all. But thankfully, the worst was over, and he could go on with his life without the additional burden of knowing that a huge cannon was aimed directly at earth and would fire anytime anything goes awry.

Plus, he had his house back, no more worrying about bumping into a temperamental, pregnant female. He did not have to worry about long, multi colored strands of hair clogging the drain, crumbs of junk food caught in the fibers of the carpet. And he could finally get rid of the plasma television in the bedroom.

But why is the thought of all that was not as pleasing as he thought it would be?

"Alfred…" He mentally shook off the unwanted emotions upon remembering the news he heard earlier from Superman and J'onn. "Do you know of anyone who needs a crib and baby things?"

Alfred considered for a while. "I don't recall anyone…but we can always give them to the local orphanage."

"That will be good." He sounded as if he was choking on the words. But he had to do it, sever the ties that brought them together for a few days.

Because she did not seem to have a problem doing that when she decided to go on an indefinite leave without telling him beforehand. Not that he had the right to now.

"Shall I call the orphanage so they can pick them up tomorrow, Master Bruce?"

"It's late." He was stalling for some reason. "I'll call them from the office tomorrow. Make up an excuse why the great Bruce Wayne is in possession of some very unlikely items."

But his smile was short lived when he remembered how it felt like to stand so close to her, share a moment when the rest of the world was not clamoring for attention.

"She loves you, Master Bruce."

He took his eyes away from the living room, getting rid of the apparition of her. "In case you didn't know, she's gone. She left." _Without even saying a word._

"All the more reason to believe that she has strong feelings for you," Alfred observed. "Just imagine how it may have been for her, to have something she wanted for a few days…then it's suddenly over. And knowing how you deal with continuity, that is you don't deal with it at all, the only way she knows how to cope is to distance herself. Maybe this way, she can let time…answer her questions."

"Questions?"

"You never actually gave her any assurance of what you feel, sir."

"Alfred…"

"I've seen how you look at her, how you cared for her. And I'd give my right hand that it's not just about the mission." Alfred smiled ruefully. "This old man just can't help but assume that you have something to do with the princess ending up here with us, convincing yourself that it was for the good of humanity that you are taking her in. But what you refused to acknowledge was this opportunity, this strong urge to try to feel what it was like to be with her…a trial marriage, so to speak. But with no strings attached because after a few days, it will all be over. And you have your life to come back to."

Once again, Alfred was right on the spot.

"Have you ever once asked yourself how all of this will affect her afterwards?"

He did not bother answering. Because somewhere in his selfish mind, he forgot that.

"Master Bruce, no matter what you say, what you convince yourself of…you can't avoid the truth forever that…you love her. It will catch up with you eventually. I just hope it's not too late." Alfred turned to leave. "Anyway…while you ponder your thoughts, dinner will be waiting."

Dinner.

By himself. What a suddenly empty vision.

And as he proceeded to the dining room, he realized that he did not refute Alfred's earlier conclusion.

That he loved her.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

He often wondered if J'onn would have lines in his green forehead soon as the Martian aged and was just debating with himself whether it would be horizontal or vertical when a yawn threatened to burst from him. It was the third time that Wally was successful in hiding his boredom as J'onn was updating them on the status of several league missions within the past weeks.

"And the dispute in the delta quadrant is finally settled, due to the efforts of John and Shayera."

Wally sat straight trying to hide a grin at another thought, so _J'onn is a HG/GL shipper after all_. "So, she's coming back then?"

"She has to stay and make sure everything is in order," John answered. "She'll be reporting back in a few days."

J'onn was quick to interrupt. "To be briefed on another mission to the---"

"What?" Wally was totally frustrated. "Another assignment? J'onn I'm growing calluses on my butt after endless nights of babysitting the monitors. Why not send me?"

"The last mission with you on board was not exactly a success," Batman pointed out.

"Supes…" he was almost pleading.

Superman had a very hesitant look. "Let's see…what we can do."

It was a subtle term for a resounding no. And in a frustrated gesture, he slumped on the chair and tried to listen in again on the topic of discussion all the while observing everyone else, missing the two people who used to sit with them. And all of a sudden, he took the opportunity to voice his concern.

"Excuse me…can I just interrupt for a second?"

Batman almost snorted, "You already did."

"That's just about it…attitude. You…" he bravely turned to Batman and nearly retreated into his shell. But he had to say something. "…it seems to me that you've missed a medication or two to control you temper because you've been barking at almost everyone except for J'onn although I doubt it since you can very well talk to him in your mind…"

"Is there a point---"

He ignored Batman's sarcasm and turned to John. "GL…sorry buddy…but it looks to me like you've been spending too much time watching soap opera's because…man…you look…depressed." He faced Superman next. "Big guy…you're nearly not as down in the dumps as GL, but your cowlick looks as if it has seen better days. And J'onn…your monotone is not as…lively as…before."

"As I was asking, is there a point to this very poignant observation?"

"We all miss them."

"Who?"

"Oh come on, Bats!" He cast his eyes heavenward. "You're not convincing anyone of that tough guy who will not miss anyone routine. Because we are all not the same without the girls."

He leaned on the chair and took a deep breath before starting his admission. "Shayera's my friend. She's been like the self appointed older sister that I never had. Diana…on the other hand…" He remembered the first time he saw her. "When she flew into my life that very gloomy day…I tell you…the skies might have been dark and everywhere was smoke due to the fumes from burning alien crafts…but when I saw her face it could have well been a beautiful summer day.

"It was never a secret that I have the hots for her then…but after all this time, with the friendship that was offered and that was gladly taken, I kept the feeling to myself. But I seriously like her…I like her big time," he confessed. "I stupidly thought I had the chance, but who am I kidding. A friendship is still all she could offer…because her heart belongs to someone else."

He was surprised. He initially thought he would get a ten second reprieve before everyone ignored him. But yet, here they still all were. And it seemed they were listening. Listening to him!

He was on a roll.

"Diana is on leave I know. Until when…that I don't know. And she may have said to leave her alone." He looked at the general direction of Superman and Batman who were sitting beside each other. "But if I were you…if you really have feelings for her, find her. You don't have to convince her to come back. All you have to do is show her that you care and you miss her."

"It's…not that easy," Superman answered while the man beside him tried not to appear tense.

"Yes it is," he concluded before standing up. "If only I was the man she wanted to see…if only I was the man she expected to find her, I would have done it in a heartbeat." He really would have. "But…I'm not that man. You know who you are…and consider yourself…blessed," he added before closing the door.

It was one of the few times that he had the last word.

And he took pride in that.

But there was a part of him that still felt the pain of letting go, even if he had done it several times already.


	19. Gotcha!

Disclaimer: Do not own the characters, no profit is being made from this and copyright infringement is not intended.

Author's Note: This is the second to the last chapter and at this early, I want to express my heartfelt gratitude for the people who have been patient with this story, and me as well. As always, it's a bittersweet feeling, of completing something and moving on.

Chapter Nineteen

Gotcha!

_Aw!_

_Another aw!_

Though it did not really hurt that much to her, the mere thought that she was being tackled by more than a dozen children ranging from three to ten years old made her wince inside as her back touched down on a ragged patch of earth lined with stones. As they piled over her she was grateful that she was back at her usual strength, if not stronger, after keeping a healthy lifestyle and maintaining a strict exercise regimen.

Being in this simple place that was blessed so much by nature and barely touched by the hand of man surely had its advantages.

The kids shouted and laughed in triumph, taking the small rubber ball away from her. And alas! Just before she choked from all the weight on her chest, one of the teaching assistants thankfully yelled the magic words.

"Ice Cream!" A voice shouted to be followed instantly by shrieks of joy.

"Diana…you okay?" A female voice called out.

She raised her hand signaling thumbs up. "I'm okay," she was able to cough out.

Taking advantage of the temporary lull, she took a deep breath and with a smile remained where she was, glorying in the sight of a wide expanse of blue sky dotted by healthy, white clouds. In silence, she uttered words of gratitude in her mind to the gods for the welcome change of weather because just two days ago, a tempest just passed the island, leaving much to be done.

She closed her eyes, loving the feel of sunlight trying to peek through the closed lids of her eyes.

And then, she felt a shadow settle over her.

"Hello."

There was no mistaking the very familiar baritone and on cue, her heart skipped a beat. She opened her eyes and dismissed the sudden feeling while his face interrupted her view of the sky. When she recovered from surprise, she found her voice.

"Well…hello." She thought she sounded more like a question rather than a greeting.

"I never thought you totally suck at football."

"Yeah…well…" She didn't know how long he had been watching from somewhere, a little worried that she did not feel his presence. "I have an unfair advantage so…I made them win."

"Of course you did." There was no denying the amusement. "Should I get a pillow or something?"

"Oh, sorry."

With an amount of hesitation, she took the hand he offered and stood up.

"When they said you were on vacation, I thought you would be somewhere in a tropical island, sunbathing while sipping a cold, colorful beverage." He was removing unfortunate leaves of grass from her hair while she brushed some off her jeans. "But I should've known you were above all that."

A boy ran to give her an ice cream cone. "This is a tropical island and I have as much sun as I could have. Instead of a cold beverage," she looked at the offered dessert and declined. "I have…melting ice cream."

"Oh! Mr. Wayne," one of the older volunteers, Mrs. Dela Rosa, interrupted while approaching them. "I see you've met Miss Diana."

She tried very much to hide the confusion that was now taking over her. _They know each other?_

"Yes…we've met." Bruce indulged the cheerful lady.

All she could do was nod.

"Well, Mr. Wayne is one of the newest benefactors of our small community," Mrs. Dela Rosa was willing enough to volunteer the information before turning back to him. "Shall we begin the tour, Sir?"

"Is Miss Diana going to join us?"

"Yes, Diana. Why don't you join us?"

"As much as I'd love to," she shrugged, remembering the dirt that was probably decorating most of the back of her shirt. "I'm a mess. You go ahead."

"See you later, then."

When he walked away to begin the offered tour, she was left staring dumbfounded at the back of his immaculately pressed shirt.

_Just how in the name of Zeus..?_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Her thoughts were still filled with questions, even after she had successfully removed all the grime from her body. And as she stared at the broken faucet that she had successfully destroyed on her first day in this small house, she shook her head. One more douse of cold, refreshing water that she extracted from the pump outside did not help erase the frown on her face that reflected her bewilderment caused by the present situation.

Wrapping her wet body in a towel, she stepped out of the small bathroom. And the surprises just kept coming.

"Don't you know how to knock?"

"You shouldn't leave the door open." He was standing inside the small, one room cottage, a few feet from her. "Are those…" he indicated the outside with his thumb over his shoulder. "…your underwear I just passed hanging for everyone else to see?"

She tried to appear unaffected but her confident demeanor was suddenly taking the back seat. "There was a storm two days ago and power isn't fully restored in these parts that I'm starting to be tempted to do the fixing by myself. Anyway, the sun dries wet clothes a lot faster…" she shrugged. "Can I offer you something?"

He declined.

And a faint alarm was whispering in her mind when he took a step closer.

"What's that?"

She knew what his eyes were looking at. It was an angry bruise that marred her perfect skin.

"A…there was a landslide yesterday. The front of the truck grazed my shoulder…"

"I thought you were on vacation as a superhero and moonlighting as a…teacher."

"That doesn't mean I'll be deaf to the…cries for help."

When he did not move away immediately, she was starting to find it a little difficult to breathe while he looked at her, with his breath fanning the wet skin bared by the towel.

_Move away, Diana!_

But she could not.

To her relief, he did.

"Can you…turn around, please?"

He was giving her a puzzled look. "Why?"

"I'm going to get dressed."

"So?"

She shook her head at his stubbornness. The fact that she let him see her breasts before and the truth that he had seen her other private parts involuntarily just before the start of her pregnancy made her less inclined to fuss about modesty.

"Fine."

She moved to the cabinet, which was just two steps away from where she was. Not caring if he was watching her or not, she removed the towel and as fast as she could wore a fresh set of underwear.

"Do they know who you are?"

She shifted while putting on a pair of jeans to see him turned away after all, slowly walking around the other side, knowing that he was making a quick assessment of the surroundings.

There was not much to see. It was a small, homely cottage with a table a bed and a decent enough toilet and bath. That was enough for her, though the roof needed some…reinforcement as proven by the storm two days prior.

"The adults do though they don't fuss much about it, they are just glad there's an extra pair of very able hands that can help with the kids…and other things."

"There are no locks on the window and the door---"

"People here are not as sinister in the world we know. Besides, I can very well take care of myself," she reminded him after freeing her hair from the round neck of her dark blue shirt. She did not know if she should be annoyed or touched by his concern. "By the way, how were you able to find me? Because I very well know there is no way you can pry the information from J'onn. And since when did you know?"

"I have _ways_ of tracking missing people. I've known for a time."

"I'm not exactly missing, Bruce," she stressed her point. "Does Wayne Enterprises' donation have something to do with you tracking me?"

"I need to have a reason, just in case my presence here leaks to the press."

"What a…sizeable reason it is," she quipped. At least, whatever the outcome of his visit, someone was going to benefit from it. "And now that you've found me, what?"

"You've been away for a half month, you should have informed us about your status, your whereabouts by now."

"May I remind you that this is not an assignment. I'm on leave."

"You're still a member of the league."

"Yes…"

"It's protocol."

She had to admit that when his face loomed within her view earlier, her betraying heart somehow jumped at the sight of him. But now, she was starting to be just a little irked.

"I always thought Kal will be the first one to find and pester me, not you."

"Well…_Kal_ could not extract the information from J'onn. So I beat him to it." She could tell by the way he mentioned Superman's given name that he was not pleased with her name dropping. "When are you planning to return to active duty?"

"Well…in a month or two. Maybe."

"A month is too long."

"What?" She was starting to get the idea that he missed her though he had a very odd way of translating it into a language she could decipher.

"You are a founding member. You cannot be gone from active duty for more than a month."

"Oh really," she placed her hands on her hips. "You seem to forget telling J'onn that once when he decided---"

"As far as I can recall it was your idea that he spend time to know about humanity," he suggested while his eyes continued scanning the area.

"Well…yes…"

"What is this?" He held up a small medicine bottle that was minding its own business on the small table.

_Uh, oh…_

"It's…it's something I have to take." She was silently admonishing herself for not putting it away, knowing there was the high probability that he would check up on her. "After the operation…"

"Hormone therapy?" He looked very surprised.

"Sort of."

"Why?"

She felt very uncomfortable discussing the matter that J'onn told her in private before she was to be impregnated, that there was a possibility that she would never be able to conceive again.

"J'onn said the aliens wanted me to try if that…helps."

"Helps to what?"

She was almost squirming. "The pregnancy was a little too much for my body to handle. Nothing is definite yet, but as of the moment, I can't…reproduce." She tried to retain a casual tone to her voice. "It's not as if I'm planning anyway…"

He was silent for a while. "You knew of the consequences?"

"Yes."

"And still you did it."

"Yes."

He replaced the bottle and was deep in thought. Then he turned to her once more.

"Why did you leave, Diana? Is it because of this?"

She was about to answer, about to admit the truth. But realizing what she was about to openly tell him she abruptly pursed her lips, totally at a loss on where to begin, how to answer his sudden question.

"I'm not a fan of people…leaving."

She was caught off guard by his admission, and the hurt that crept into his usually steady voice.

And she was right. He did miss her.

She missed him too.

But there was no use thinking about that, the very same reason she went away in the first place was to escape from the very memory of him, of them together. So she tried her best to explain.

"After the…assignment, I always thought you'd be happy to have your life back."

"That I wouldn't notice that you've gone?"

"Yes."

"I sure hope in hell it was just that easy."

As she stared right into his steady gaze, she was thinking of saying something like, _Well do you think it was easy for me? Do you have any idea what it felt like? All those days, it was like having a…book placed right in front of you. But for some reason, you can't open the book and read the story…because you will never understand what is written. All you can do is look at it from afar and watch as the covers peel away, as the pages tear…that's what it felt like, Bruce. To have something you want just within your reach…but still too far away__ to be yours_

But somehow, after all this time, she got tired of repeating that excuse in her mind. Instead of coming here asking for enlightenment from her, he should have known better.

Besides, she was not feeling that overly dramatic and expressive anymore since the extra hormones she had been packing where now fully exorcized from her.

"Well…I'm sure you'll get over it."

There, it was the simple and uncluttered version of Shayera.

He had more on his mind to say, though.

"That night at the after the party…you were talking to Wally."

"He…listens when I need to talk to someone." She knew she sounded too defensive, as if she had cheated on him in some way. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"It was me."

She blinked a few times. "Excuse me…what?"

"I copied you messenger ID."

She was sure there was a line in there that she bravely typed that she loved him. "How could you?"

"I'm still asking myself that."

"Trust really is an issue for you, isn't it?"

He looked uncertain. "Do you really mean what you said that night?"

So very typical of him to answer a question with another question. And it made it a lot easier for her to answer as cryptically.

"I thought then I was speaking to a trusted friend. And as far as you know, I don't lie."

She just admitted to the truth again, though impliedly this time, that she did love him.

"Diana…" There was a short pause, accentuating the uncertainty. "I can't offer any explanation for what I did, because I could not even understand until now why I did it. I'm very sorry…for every pain that I have caused you."

_Pain. _

_What is pain?_

_A temporary physical discomfort? Or a long lasting ache deep inside that will never go away even if the bruises have healed? _

Whatever is was, she felt it from the sound of his voice. It told her that he shared with her the private emotion. And it made all the difference.

That night, she clearly remembered saying that she understood. And she had accepted that he had a valid reason for suddenly distancing himself even without explaining to her.

And she still believed in that.

Setting him free, though, and telling this fact in his face was certainly not as easy as she thought it would be.

"If you came all the way just to ask forgiveness…you've wasted your time," she almost whispered before offering a smile. There was no use in prolonging the inevitable. And one way to recovery was forgiveness. "All you had to do was call."

A few seconds passed with him just looking at her as if not believing she was offering a hand at reconciliation.

Then, he smiled. "You left your communicator."

"Oh…well you could have just waited."

Inwardly, she sighed with regret that this small exercise of distancing herself was in vain because she knew it would not take a short vacation to free herself from something that she took within her heart anyway. But thankfully, she was still on the right track, though she had to admit it was a very long track.

"Bruce…too much has happened since that day…and it only proved that there are more things to worry about than a broken heart.."

He took a few steps toward her. It was the only time that he was this close that she could see the silver specks that decorated the blue of his eyes.

"Why are you so forgiving?"

Despite the seriousness in his voice, there was a genuine relief etched within his face that signified contentment.

"Because someone between us should be. If not, this would be a never ending argument." She could not look at him in the eyes for so long for some reason and the most persistent one was because she was drowning in the blue depths. She needed an interruption. "Where are my manners?" She mentally slapped her forehead. "All this time and I haven't had the courtesy to offer you a seat."

"Why? Is there a chair anywhere?" he joked, the earlier tension gone. "All I see is a table and a bed."

"Okay." She dismissed the knowing grin on his face when he mentioned the latter piece of furniture. "You don't get to make fun of my house just yet."

"House? I thought this was a---"

"Bruce…" she threatened and made the mistake of looking at the set of his lips.

He was smiling…with her, at her…she did not care which. Right now, the grip of something she had been warned against was now closing in on her, awakening a deep longing that used to be dormant. And she was aware, every fiber of her being was now very aware of him, his body as he stood within a breath away from her.

_Control yourself._

But she could not help her thoughts. And the very image of his lips curving slightly made her think of wanton thoughts, of how they felt on her skin…

"If you don't stop looking at me like that, you're going to get yourself in trouble."

She almost shook her head free of the images. "Like…what?"

"Like your going to have your way with me."

His amusement at her inner turmoil made her smile.

"It's not like I'm planning to put up a fight, I mean…" he continued. "…You're physically a lot stronger and unfortunately I'm without the aid of my trusty belt. And I doubt if anyone can hear my cry for help so…you can take advantage of my virtue now."

She was now shaking with mirth. But was saved from further embarrassment by someone calling from outside.

Glad for the intrusion, she walked outside to find a very hospitable neighbor waiting to give her a gift. When she turned after a quick thank you, she saw him by the small patio.

And she thought it wise to stand at a distance.

"Rice cake." She was referring to the box of sweet smelling delicacy made of glutinous rice, brown sugar and coco milk that she was not cradling in her arms. "Want to try some?"

"As much as I want to, I have to teleport back afterwards. And teleporting with a full stomach just doesn't agree with me." He looked at her intently, observing her. "You look all red."

"It's the…medicine," she finally answered. "I'm starting to feel the effects now…the ones J'onn told me about."

"Because a male is in proximity?"

"It doesn't work exactly that way at all." She gave him an incredulous stare. "J'onn said the effects are only brought about by someone you care deeply about."

_Oops!_

They say a fish was always caught through its mouth. What kind of a talkative fish was she then when she let that minor blunder of a confession slip her mouth as casually?

He seemed to understand her inner dilemma. "So we're even then?"

"I guess so." She looked at him hesitantly. "Do…cold showers work?"

"For about thirty minutes."

She looked at him apologetically. "It must have been difficult for you."

"At first," he sighed. "But then, I've learned to…take advantage. Anyway…its safe se---"

"Bruce…" She cut in. She was starting to feel warm again. "This is not helping."

It was his turn to look sorry. "Okay, let's change the topic. By the way, Alfred says hello. Wants me to tell you that he's eternally grateful to you for ever convincing me to buy that sing along microphone."

"The morning, when I was wracked with painful labor, I wasn't able to say goodbye and thank Alfred. How is he?"

"He's good." He placed his hands in his pockets. "I also remember someone very eager to see you," he added.

"Wally?"

"He more or less demanded last Monday that someone should look for you."

"Really?"

"You should've seen him. Sitting without a female within ogling distance is starting to get to him."

It was hard not to laugh at the mental image of Wally mouthing off to the rest of them his frustrations at being surrounded by all that testosterone.

"So you volunteered."

"It was either have that excuse, or spend the day on a meeting at the office. Or check the roster of assignments at the watchtower."

"Things are pretty slow, aren't they?"

It was quite a welcome change, that most the league had to deal with as of the moment were natural forces. That made her turn to the slowly dimming sky. It was either getting dark because of the hour or another downpour was threatening. It looked more of the latter.

"Most of the members of the legion are captured that day when you had the ability to read minds. We have something to be thankful to the aliens for, after all," he replied. "There are problems in Gotham but as of the moment, it's down to a manageable level."

She raised a brow at him. "Why not try and enjoy this once in a lifetime lull to…improve your social life?"

"You make it sound as if I'm socially challenged."

"It depends on who I'm taking to right now," she joked. "Anyway, how's Miss Supermodel?"

He looked confused. Of all the women, he was probably having a hard time remembering one after the other.

_For the love of Athena, this man is incorrigible!_"Come on, Bruce. The most recent one?"

"Oh…" He seemed to finally remember. "As far as I know, she has moved on…a lot quicker than I expected," he dismissed. "Anyway, it was just for show. I used her, she used me, period."

And she did not want to know just how exactly they used each other just yet, blatant admissions regarding his sex life was not a welcome topic.

"I should be sorry for you. But I'm not."

"Don't be."

A distant rumbling made them both turn to the horizon.

It was a while before he shifted her way again. "I'm planning on reuniting with an ex anyway."

"Well…" With slight hesitation, she looked at him. She felt a little like choking at the fact that he was waiting for her blessing. "Congratulations. Good for you."

"Don't congratulate me just yet."

He was looking at her strangely that it was sending shivers up her spine for reasons unknown.

"She seemed to have turned the cold shoulder on me."

"Oh…"

"But, I'm planning to take this one step at a time."

His voice dropped lower but his eyes held such genuine warmth that it was enough for her to understand what he was implying. And because her heart was starting to beat a lot faster once again, she decided to remain silent when he stepped a little closer that he was invading her airspace.

"Until she warms up to the idea again."

_For Hera's sake_, she was a mighty Amazon warrior, though that stature needed some polishing because it has been a while since she has held a weapon in her hand. The last she could recall was a butcher knife while she was defeating a helpless clove of garlic. But at least, that title alone should make her stand her ground, not melt at the sound of his voice.

_Where were the hostile aliens bent on conquering the planet when you needed one?_ Because right now she needed the diversion, to free herself from the look in his eyes.

Then from afar, a rooster crowed.

Then a bolt of lightning tore itself from the sky that was accompanied by a sharp thundering sound.

And she silently thanked her deities for the temporary distraction.

"I'm afraid the weather has changed for the worse again."

"A subtle way of telling me that I should be going." He got the message. "Don't I get an invite to stay the night?"

"After making fun of my house?" She pretended to consider before shaking her head. "No. Besides, I can't have the neighbors talking."

"All right," he conceded. "But come back soon, Diana. Even if just for Wally."

"I will in a few days." She looked around. "There are things that still need to be done. Besides, I have to finish the…medicine."

"Yes, you do." He was grinning again. "If you need any _help_ I can stay behind. It's a joke, of course. But if you want to take it seriously…"

"I can see that you've learned to joke a lot lately."

His eyes were regarding her with such warmth, before his expression sobered. "I've learned a lot during the few days that we're together."

She had to admit, it was uncanny how he could shift from emotion to the next. But it was very endearing because she knew and she believed that she was one of the very few people who he trusted enough to show this side of him.

And the way he looked with his almost perfect physique, hugged by a dark, cotton shirt with crème colored slacks and with hair a little disheveled by the gust of wind…with that very disarming smile…

_Swooning, Diana…you're swooning_, a voice within her made her check herself.

Then she challenged science and the way she was feeling by leaning forward to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Bruce. For this visit…and for making me feel at home…at a time when I needed one."

She was just about to distance herself again when he reached out, his hands holding her arms in place. But instead of kissing her, he just touched his forehead to hers and savored the moment before inching away slightly to look straight into her eyes for a long time.

"Diana, I can very well make you want me to stay. Because I know, however you deny it, you need me to," he whispered, so very close. "And there's nothing more I want than that…"

"Bruce…"

"But…I have to give you time."

What she could not translate into words, she said with her eyes as she gazed at him without caring if she confessed with a look right there and then that there would always be a place in her heart for him.

"That rice cake sure smells good, though."

She laughed nervously, remembering the delicacy that she still held in her hands, between them. Then she softly pulled away and he let her go.

"Say hello to the guys and Alfred for me."

"I will." He gave J'onn the coordinates from where he was standing, to the cave. "And, Diana…"

"Yes."

"Thank you…for saving our lives."

"You're welcome."

"See you then."

Funny, it was the first time that she did not feel lonely while he was saying goodbye.

"See you."

Instead, she really looked forward to seeing him again.


	20. Three Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, no profit is being made from this and copyright infringement is not intended.

Author's Note: Here it is folks…finally, the last chapter. To tell you all the truth, I never thought I will finish this story, after leaving it for so long. Anyway, I hope you will all still be here when I start the next (yes, I am starting anew one, and is quite different from the usual). Again, my sincerest thank yous to all.

Chapter Twenty

Three Roses

_Grouchy?_

Yes, he really did not have much sleep when he turned in at about three a.m.

_Nervous?_

Not really. But realizing what he was about to do made him question his judgment.

_Excited?_

Not really.

_Oh hell, Bruce!_ He mentally admonished himself. What's the point in having this self assessment when all you do is deny the truth even to yourself?

Then he shifted in his seat making the faint squeak echo around the room.

More than a week earlier he had been very honest, not just with himself, but with her as well and it was indeed a breakthrough in his emotional development. Hence, still given the fact though that it was still a gray area if she was just being polite by not turning him down flat that afternoon or if she was indeed taking into account giving him another chance, he was nevertheless very much willing to take this opportunity.

_Diana…_

Her mere absence in his life, be it just for less than a month, made him realize her importance. And a smile hovered on his face at the remembrance that she once teasingly complained to him that she felt a little neglected.

That was why of all the Mondays he could ever recall, he was very unusually early for the meeting today.

Wondering what was taking the rest, he involuntarily flipped his wrist to check for the time. But he was not in his Bruce Wayne mode so he left the expensive wristwatch at the manor.

Passing the time, he thought about J'onn's welcome news nights before that she was finally returning to active duty. He also did not think twice about asking of her condition because there was no use beating around the bush with a telepath. J'onn informed him that there was no more cause for worry since the medication seemed to have worked.

But of course, even if every bit of him was itching to have an excuse to visit the watchtower on the off chance of bumping into her he knew he had to wait a while.

Hence again, here he was, too early on a Monday and excited, nursing a slowly aching arm.

He sighed, adjusting his right arm slightly to relieve the stiffness from keeping it still, hiding something in his cape as he sat.

_Maybe this isn't such a good idea..._

And then the door opened to the sound of her laughter.

Like always, though he never confessed it to her since he was still arguing it with himself, there was this strange awareness of her, that of everything else around him she had his most attention and the rest just occupied the distant background. And stealing a glance her way now, looking at the vision of her in her uniform, he successfully hid a private smile that he missed seeing her with not that much covering. It seemed a very long time ago, when he last saw her with that magnificent tiara on her head. And he must say that he also missed the slight arrogance in the way she unconsciously tilted her head when talking.

But of course, like a loud screeching noise interrupting a very wonderful melody, the ever present best friend just could not help by getting into the picture. He did not really consider himself a jealous man because there was not much to be jealous about.

Until she came into his life.

He tried dismissing with a grunt this strange feeling somewhere in the pit of his belly that surfaced at the affectionate way she and Superman were talking. But he had to admit that her relationship with the Kryptonian was something he needed to accept if he wanted this to work.

And then, suddenly, the collective noise from everyone else talking at the same time was eerily hushed by the eminent surprise at the acknowledgement of his presence in the room. Just like obedient students, the others guiltily moved to their assigned seats.

"Good morning." It was a polite greeting, but this time her eyes showed a glimmer of something deeper.

"Good morning." His even more formal reply belied the feeling he had inside.

Strangely giddy…that's what he felt right now.

And it was starting to be definitely a good morning.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Even if it was probably not the most important, bordering a little to a total waste of time that even Superman might be playing with his x-ray vision to defeat the agonizing bout of boredom, Monday morning meetings were a ritual ever since J'onn came back from his sabbatical.

Maybe it was one of the things he learned from mingling with humans, the need for bonding. Or just simply a way to set off the week in the right direction.

Whatever the reasons were, she had to admit that she was starting to see things in a different light. Sitting now amidst the uninterested faces of the founding members, after a almost a month of not seeing all of them sitting ildly, quietly entertaining thoughts to keep from yawning, or better yet finding any excuse to get out of the meeting, with the exception of Shayera who was conveniently away on assignment, she smiled inside at the feeling that she was once again home.

And things were back to what it was.

She smiled inwardly and remembered testing herself at the training room yesterday. When the hologram of villains appeared, she had a fear that she would talk her way out of a fight or plainly just use verbal abuse, remembering that she could not muster the strength, nor summon the willingness to fight anyone physically when she was with child.

Thankfully, the mere sight of a Devil Ray look alike awakened the Amazon within. And a few minutes later she had disposed of all her enemies, loving the feel of triumph on the flex of her muscles, on every bead of sweat.

She really missed all of this, all of her friends.

_J'onn…_for some strange reason, they shared this intangible bond ever since she heard his voice calling out to her that day when the invaders arrived, even if she was probably one of the few that he openly argued with concerning personal matters, albeit affectionately.

_Personal matters…_who had the most to deal with personal matters aside from her than…

Though she could not help but harbor this concern for her friend, the image of a very pregnant Shayera was a little amusing. She could just imagine the way her friend would curse and complain at every chance she got. But even before that, there was still the issue of telling the father to be.

And thinking along those lines naturally would make her think of…

_John…_she wondered how he would react as she looked at the passive face of the marine.

Fatherhood was simply not the easiest thing to accept in an instant and adjust to, especially now that he was in a relationship with someone else. But then, how could he have ever _done_ it, how could they have committed an act of love if the feeling no longer existed?

_Complications, complications… _

Anyway…looking at Wally's boyish face made a lot of things less complex. To him, life was simple.

_Wally…dearest Wally._

Somehow, she tried. But all she could give him was the affectionate hand of a friend.

And besides, the thought of being with him made her feel old even if she was ageless. Because…there was a certain spirit within him that refused to age.

All the while she was surrounded by children, it was his face that she saw in her mind, simple, carefree and happy. And even though she knew from the short glances tainted with guilt that he still silently blamed himself for what she had to endure, on the contrary, she was thankful at being given the chance to experience something that taught her so much about life.

_Kal…_

She would be lying if she never admitted to the truth that she sometimes entertained the thought of being with him after reading several fan fiction stories of them ending up together, eventually. They were so alike in many ways, most of the members of the league, and the general population as well, had already accepted the idea of them being a pair.

But, time and again, fate had proven that the love they shared was that of friendship. Never less than, nor beyond.

And also because of the fact that her heart only belonged to one man…

"Before we adjourn the meeting, there is something of importance that I need to discuss," Batman spoke in his trademark _nobody better leave or else_ tone as he walked to the nearby console. "Shayera…please join us for a few minutes."

Shayera's image appeared a few seconds later on one of the monitors. "What is---" The green eyes widened in surprise. "Diana! You're back. How was the…" The Thanagarian heard someone clearing his throat. "Go on, Batman."

She smiled an apology at her friend as Bruce returned to his seat by Superman's left.

And they all waited for the aforementioned matter of importance that needed to be discussed.

But there was just silence.

And even more silence.

"Er…Bats…" Wally finally broke the ice. "Can we…speed things up? I have to clock in at my other job."

There was a glare somewhere in there when Batman took a deep breath.

"A little more than a month ago," he began. "Someone asked me what my relationship was with Diana."

She was suddenly nervous for unknown reasons, but in a good way.

"I made a total…_ass_ of myself when I lied. When I could have just admitted to the simple truth of having strong feelings for her." His voice echoed a feeling that was always absent when he talked. But he was all business after that as his sweeping gaze took in everyone else's reaction. "As of this moment, I just want to inform everyone that I am going to _court_ Diana. And whoever has any _objections_, say it now."

Again, a blanket of silence covered the whole room.

It was too quiet that Superman could hear a pin drop. On a carpeted floor.

It was as if everyone was still reeling from unbelief of what Batman just confessed. There was even a moment there when she thought Flash was going to make him repeat his words just to make sure it was said.

There was the sound of static interference. "If anyone dared object…" Shayera finally found her voice.

"Well, that's certainly something…unexpected coming from you, Batman," J'onn mused. "I must say you took quite a long time."

The banter seemed to have lifted the cloud of doubt.

"You can say that again," John finally laughed. "I actually never thought you'd have the balls…I mean be brave enough to do it."

And the tense atmosphere was gone.

But then Superman pushed away his chair slightly to turn to Batman. The Man of Steel regarded his teammate with nothing but utter seriousness as if trying to read his thoughts, or more appropriately, trying to monitor his vital signs if he was indeed sincere. And while the seconds stretched, the tenseness slowly crept back in the room.

It was a while before the Kryptonian moved his hand to extend it. "All I can say is…congratulations."

There was the same hesitation in Bruce before taking the offered hand.

"Hey! What congratulations?" It was only then that Wally was able to say something intelligible after looking wide-eyed at everyone. "It isn't as if they are getting hitched already. Besides the Princess hasn't even said yes---"

"Cut it out, Wally," Shayera could not help but interrupt.

"You had your chance…" John added as he got up from the chair, patting his shoulder.

"Typical…the both of you turning against me." Wally crossed his arms on his chest and pouted while being led by John to the exit as the others prepared to leave. "Since when did the both of you started agreeing with each other again, anyway?"

"Oh, shut your trap!" With that Shayera was gone.

And soon everyone else.

Except for the two in the suddenly small conference room.

After all that they have been through, she could not believe he was having the attack of shyness at this very moment. At least, that was what she thought when he just sat there, suddenly devoid of any motion or emotion in total contrast to his earlier tell-all demeanor that she almost believed he was regretting the fact that too much information escaped from him.

But the remembrance of his choice of words and the flawless and confident manner he delivered them, a warm feeling emanated from within that showed when a smile formed on her lips. And even though deep inside she was still a little baffled at what he just did, she never really expected this from him at all, her heart was more touched by his gesture to not pay attention to any nagging confusion at the moment.

It was surreal…but wonderful nonetheless.

And the smile she had on her face widened as snickers started escaping.

"What?" He finally turned to her.

"I just…" She tried to contain her building mirth as she turned the swivel chair in his direction. "I just didn't think it was possible for the Batman to say…_ass_."

"I say _ass_…with another word more often than you know."

"Well not referring to yourself anyway, I'm sure."

He stood up and took a few steps toward her, sitting on the seat vacated by Superman beside her, dragging the chair closer.

"And _court_. Too formal, even for you." She tried not to be that much affected when his knee accidentally grazed hers. "And do you even realize the meaning of what you just said?"

"No," he replied nonchalantly. "I merely did this for everyone else's amusement. And I'm sure wherever the others are now, there is a ninety nine percent chance that Wally is already making a copy of the recording of today's meeting."

She tried to keep a straight face but the image of Wally, John…even Kal, running to the archives section, fighting over a CD, with Wally losing of course and John winning because of the ring, was just plainly side-splitting.

"If you think that's funny. You'll find this even hilarious."

He shifted and his left hand reached inside his cape.

And what he placed before her was enough to wipe away her smile that was replaced by an expression of awe.

The three white roses he had been hiding inside his cape all along were already starting to wilt, the petals turning a light brown on the edges. But they were the most beautiful roses she had ever received.

Because they came from the man she loved.

"Stole it from Alfred's garden," he mentioned. "It's not as elaborate as _George's_, but I'll make up for it soon enough."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You've been hiding them all throughout the meeting?"

"Yes."

She smiled at the thought of ants creeping up his arm.

"Sorry…they were almost crushed when I tucked them in my arm to accept Superman's hesitant bordering on forced congratulations."

She frowned at him. "Why do you say that?"

"Because that's what I see."

"Maybe it's what you want to see."

He sighed. "Are we going to argue because of him?"

She sighed in return, in frustration. Not bothering to answer his inquiry, she diverted her gaze to the flowers in her hand instead of focusing on his eternal jealousy of her best friend and remembered what he had to go through to please her.

"I…you really didn't have to do this."

"Too late. I already did."

She remembered the explanation she gave him when he visited her. "I thought I told you that…I'm okay. That I have no---"

"I'm not."

Her look was apologetic for a fault that she was not accountable to. "Doing this, saying what you just said to everyone earlier…you've put yourself under a microscope."

"I'm used to being put under a microscope by now."

"Yes, but as your famous alter ego. This…this is different."

Seconds passed by with him just looking at her. Then he took a deep breath. "It's a very small price to pay to win you back."

"Bruce…"

"You of all people should now how stubborn I am, Diana. So stop convincing me that we are better off as friends because I don't buy any of that."

There was something in the commanding tone of his voice that assured her that he was not doing this just to appease the guilt he might have been harboring, that he was doing all of this because it was what he wanted.

"I thought you're giving me time."

"I am. I'm giving you an hour."

_Okay_.

He wanted to pursue her and he made it clear by finally having the guts to tell all their friends. And as far as she was concerned, she gave him fair warning, again. And he dismissed her concern, again. So there was nothing left for her to do but stop obsessing about something that he was very determined on doing.

Like he said, he was stubborn. And she knew this to be true.

"Three roses…" She plucked a discolored petal from the smallest one.

There was a tiny grin on his face. "Alfred said they were supposed to say _something_."

"Oh?"

And that got her thinking. In all her years in Man's world, she did not pay much attention to the number of roses she received because they came in bundles, lots of bundles, sometimes with chocolates, sometimes with stuffed dolls. And her confusion showed as a frown once again settled on her features.

"You don't know." It was not a question.

She smiled. "I…don't. Sorry." She wanted to laugh at his apparent disappointment but decided against it. "Aren't you going to…enlighten me?"

"It's up to you to figure it out."

While she was busy clearing her mind of the cobwebs and trying to remember any references from Shayera, or even Wally, about the significance of three roses, there was a short though very sharp and irritating beeping sound followed by what sounded to be Wally's complaining voice that was cut off by John's that reverberated from the PA system.

"They are now fighting over the copy of the recording," she laughed, looking at one of the wall mounted speakers and had the sudden urge to whisper. "They are probably listening in right now."

"Have I told you that I have a device in my belt that can disrupt sound waves?" He was wearing a trademark smirk now. "All they can hear up there is sadly, nothing."

"What about the video cameras?"

"I haven't figured how to downsize it yet. The device is unfortunately too heavy to carry on my belt." His smirk turned suspicious. "Why? Are you planning on doing _something_?"

She colored at the sound of his voice. It made her remember the intimate moments they shared before the storm entered to break them apart.

"No. I was just…asking." The invisible wall she placed between them to fight off the effects he had on her was slowly falling apart. Suddenly, she was reminded that their knees were touching and a small tilt here and a lean in there would touch her lips to his.

"You're blushing," he whispered deliberately. "The medicine?"

"I finished it several days ago."

"Then you _really_ want me."

For a strange moment, she wanted to cross her arms on her chest because she was starting to feel him undressing her in his mind. After a semi-glare, she immediately diverted her attention to the slightly withered roses and thankfully remembered she had not figured out the meaning yet.

"Okay. To make up for this, because this is such a humongous leap in emotional development…" She indicated the flowers as she changed the line of conversation. "I think I'm letting you off about the whole courting thing. Anyway, I think we've passed that mark already."

"I don't think we've passed anything yet. As far as I can recall, the last time I was just on second base…"

She gave him a full Batman sized glared this time. "Seriously…Bruce."

For the long life of her, she never thought she would ever say that to him while he was in uniform.

"I know what you mean…" Fortunately, he changed his mood at her subtle threat as evidenced by the change in his voice. "We've dealt with the issues of the end of the world many times, with life and death…sometimes to a brutal extent." He regarded her closely. "We've seen each other in our best and worst and by worse I mean," he paused and a grin belied his seriousness. "…with matching edema and all."

"Don't forget…vomit," she added and grimaced at the remembrance.

When it was mentioned, they both seemed to drift away into a private recollection of time shared and remembered. As she reflected within herself the trials they have been through, she would not choose anyone else to be there for her other than him.

Because despite of what he was lacking, he made her feel safe.

And notwithstanding the truth that she could never look more beautiful, he could make her feel more with just a certain look.

_He…Batman…Bruce Wayne_. The man who owned her heart.

"We've been through more than an average couple could ever go through in a lifetime," her eyes tried to convey her feelings.

"Couple…" he whispered. "I can get used to that word."

She tried giving him a last warning, just to be certain. For his sake. "Are you sure this episode…this lucid interval will not come back to haunt you?"

"Lucid interval?"

"You know what I mean."

He sighed. "All that came back to haunt me was when I let you go."

The sincerity in his voice once again made her look away at the guilt that seeped at the thought that she could leave him just as easily, knowing that the two people he loved the most left him too. And once again, her eyes settled on the three roses in her hand.

_Three roses._

"Figured it out yet?"

His voice prompted her to look back at him. "No…not yet."

"Just think of words that you…used to think you will not hear from me."

She raised a brow. "Other than…_ass_ and _court?_"

His lips curved into a wide smile. "Yes, other than those."

She thought for a while. Three seconds after that, her eyes shone as her face lit up before a pinkish hue dotted her cheeks.

"_I love you_," she whispered.

He looked smug. "I know."

"No…" she beamed. "This means _I love you_."

"Like I said I know. And the feeling is mutual."

Her first reaction to his words…just like what the rest of them looked earlier when he made the announcement. _Dumbfounded and speechless_.

He was implying that he loved her while he was in full uniform. It was very charming. But it was time to say something.

"Really?" That was all she could manage.

The smugness, the grin, all other expression except for utter seriousness was gone from his face.

"More than you know."

At that precise instance, the numbness from the initial surprise at his confession was slowly dissipating when the overwhelming feeling of elation washed over her, almost urging her to boldly move to embrace him and smother him with kisses, anything just to convey her exact sentiments into action.

But then again, one thing might lead to another, and she could not risk the display of affection knowing it would benefit the audience who were probably sharing popcorn already.

"You're blushing again."

"I'm…" She could feel her eyes shining. "I'm too happy."

"I knew I should have brought that video altering device."

"Why?"

"So I can kiss you right now." His voice was deep with feeling. "It has been a very long time. And it hurt like hell, not being able to…you know what."

"I'm sorry about that."

"You owe me more than a kiss now."

A shiver ran down her spine at what his voice hinted at, the culmination of something long denied.

"And I intend to collect, with interest."

"I think…" She interrupted his teasing because she was getting all warm and cold in certain places. "…you'd better restrain yourself and remember that people are watching. And now that we've reached an agreement, it's time we get back to work."

"What agreement?"

She knew he was putting her on the spot. "This…I mean…"

"That we are officially together?"

"Yes."

"Are we?"

He waited patiently for her to answer.

She sighed audibly. "Yes."

"Good. I just wanted to hear it from you." He could not resist another smile from breaking out. "Dinner tonight then?" He assisted her after getting up from the chair.

"Tonight?" She considered though butterflies were dancing in her tummy at the prospect of being with him. "I'm on monitor duty. Tomorrow?"

He looked disappointed. "My after work hours schedule is booked up to Thursday. What about Friday?"

"I made a promise to Wally…"

"We'll have to talk about your Friday evenings from now on."

"Come on, Bruce. It's Wally."

"Okay," he conceded. "Once a month maybe."

They walked to the door. "What about Saturday? Can you take…cold showers till then?"

"I've waited all this time. I can wait a few days more."

"Okay then."

He suddenly reached out and took her hand in his, and they paused just by the door. And with a soft voice that was only meant for her, totally out of character, he added, "But by Saturday, I'm planning on keeping you for a very long time."

He was standing so close. And his voice was so warm, so honest.

"Even if you hate my guts for the first month, suddenly develop allergies to any of our alien friends on the second, take an inventory of every item in the manor or in the cave on the third, make me eat all the ice cream and strawberries on the next, cook up a storm while singing the eighties away and eventually break some of Alfred's utensils, decide to window shop…with all the hair colors in between…"

She held her breath for a few seconds. "Bruce, you really know what you're…saying?"

"Yes."

She felt his hand gently squeeze hers as if to reassure her of his determination, his conviction.

"You remembered all of that?"

"Everything about you seemed to be etched in my mind." He searched her face. "So? Are you okay with that?"

And she smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Meanwhile…

"Holding hands?!" Wally exclaimed. "Bats! You can do better than that," he yelled at the stoic face of the monitor.

"What do you expect anyway, that he'd kiss her?" John asked.

"Well…actually I was expecting more than that," he leaned on the leather swivel chair.

"Give it up. He knows perfectly well that we are watching. That explains why the sound system suddenly going awry. And no thanks to you punching the speaker button." John shook his head.

"Hey…that was an accident."

"Anyway…" Superman interrupted. "Show's over. You owe me a monitor duty."

"And fifty for me."

"Shucks," Wally looked dejected.

"But…" John tapped Wally's slumped shoulder. "Since you are a good friend and I know how all of this affects you…I'm taking fifty percent off the amount you owe me." John gave Superman a knowing look.

He snorted.

"Cheer up Wally. Just remember you had your chance."

"Supes…are you cheering me up or rubbing it in?"

Superman laughed. "However you want to take it. Come on, let's go get some…steak and banana split."

He grimaced and cast his eyes heavenward. "Can you just strike me down now?"

He punched a series of keys on the console. "Okay. Bring 'em on. I don't think anything can get worse anyway. I just lost my girl…willingly, I lost a bet to two guys bent on torturing me…" He held up a CD. "At least I have this. Bats calling himself an ass can at least…make up for a very bad day."

"That's the spirit," John mused.

He stood up and prepared to leave with the two. "You think he'll make me best man?"

"Well…"

"I think I'm up for that role," Superman declared.

"Dream on, Big Guy. That's as likely as you can…stand within an inch from a Kryptonite."

"Want to wager on that?"

He thought for a while. He had been losing a lot of bets lately. "Well…at least he'll let me say something during the reception…like a speech or something, after all…I had a major part in all of this."

"The part where you placed the human race in the path of extinction? Maybe," John added as they exited the door. "But no one's mentioned a wedding yet. You're going too fast as usual."

"Yeah. But it's not too early to plan." A few steps later. "You think we'll be in uniform or…in formal attire, anyway we're among friends…"

The two men ignored him.

"And it's nice to take the mask off for once. Anyway, Bats won't marry the princess wearing the cape and cowl…that'll be too weird even for him…"

The other two seemed to have misplaced their ears.

"And besides," Wally was starting to laugh. "It will absolutely look like a freakin' Halloween party if that happens…"

"Flash…" John lost it.

Apparently he was oblivious. "But before that…Stag party! Girls jumping out of cakes…woohoo! Now that'll be enough to mend my broken heart."

Superman shook his head.

"Anyway…I bet they'll name their first baby Wally," he placed his hands on his teammates' shoulders. "Well…if the baby turns out to be a boy, that is. If it's a girl---"

"Oh shut up!" Two male voices yelled.

FINISHED!


End file.
